If You Believe
by sw8Rukia
Summary: Rukia moves to Karakura Town to live with her father Kuchiki Byakuya,where she meets Ichigo. Rukia starts liking him easily but Ichigo doesn't feel the same way. What happens when Ichigo remembers the girl he is annoyed by is the girl he fell in love years ago? What happens when Rukia remembers the accident that changed both their lives? -Complete- OOC-ness ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**"Come on Hon..Lets get going.." Kuchiki Byakuya said to his wife who is still in their room.**

 _ **"Honey we should just bring Rukia with us.."**_

 _ **"But its our anniversary Hon, its our time to be alone, lets just leave Rukia with her Aunt**_ **Yoruichi ok.. your sister says yes.." Byakuya made a puppy face that can make Hisana smile.**

 **"Fine then, but we'll come back early.. ok?"**

 **Byakuya smiles '' Ok..''**

 **A few minutes later Yoruichi , Hisana's older sister arrived.**

 **" so..wheres Rukia?"**

 **"She still asleep Nee-san"**

 **"Ok, I'll take care of her, you two go now..have fun"**

 **as Byakuya and Hisana was about to go out , when a little girl at the age of five stop them to do so.**

 **"Mommy...?" the little girl said softly and stared at her mother. "Where are you going?"**

 **"Rukia, me and Dad are going somewhere okay..just stay here with your aunt Hmm.." hisana caressed her daughter's cheek.**

 **"No! I want to go with you!.."Little Rukia said while stomping her feet.**

 **Byakuya sighed "That's what you get for spoiling her"**

 **Hisana looked at her husband " She deserved to be spoiled"**

 **"Ok ..Rukia Mom and Dad are going to a place , and we're not allowed to bring kids there"**

 **"Byakuya!.." Hisana kicked her husband**

 **"Ow!"**

 **" But I stil want to go with mommy" The little girl pouted with arms crossed.**

 **Both her parents sighed.**

 **Byakuya looked at time of his watch ,** _ **Damn we're wasting time**_ **he thought.**

 **And then He scooped Hisana carried her bridal style, and rush to the door.**

 **"Honey.."says Hisana still shocked.**

 **"Mommy!" Rukia runs after them but Yoruichi caught her and carried her.**

 **"Oh no you wont little lady, just give your parents they're private time..."**

 **"Mommy!"**

 **"Dont worry baby, I'll bring back mommy early, love you!"**

 **Rukia heard her Dad shouted behind the door, and now she's crying no..wailing, calling out for her mommy. Yoruichi sighed and promised herself " I will never had a clingy daughter like you..never.."**

 **(After a few Hours, At the Hotel)**

 **"Hmmm...Byakuya..." Hisana moans when she felt Byakuya lips kissed her, down there..**

 **"Hmm..Oh..you're s-till good at thi-s.."she breathes**

 **Byakuya smiles and did everything to pleasure her..he's been away for months because of a business trip and he really miss hes wife, everything about her, especially her moans.**

 **they made love passionately like it was their first time.**

 **(At Home)**

 **"Mommy!" Rukia wails.**

 **"Jeez..this girl its 6 hours already , dont you ever get tired? and you havent eaten anything, arent you hungry?"**

 **"No..I want my mommy..."**

 **"Ok..Ok..they'll come back soon ok..hmm.."**

 **Yoruichi cradled her while humming ..but Rukia is still crying.**

 **(After one hour, At the car)**

 **"Okay stop it (giggles) Byakuya!"**

 **He smiled '' i'll stop" he stared at her eyes and sighed "I Love You..''**

 **"I love you too" and they kissed again.**

 **"Come on lets go inside..Rukia's Waiting" says Hisana.**

 **Hisana knocked at the door "Nee-san we're back!" (no answer) She knocked again, but still no answer..Hisana is worried now.**

 **"Byakuya?"**

 **Calm down honey, I'll open the door.." Byakuya says and grabbed his keys.**

 **Once inside Hisana searched for her daughter "Rukia!" But she's not there and her sister.."Where are they? , Its already dark outside, where could they be?"**

 **"Honey!" Hisana heard her husband called her from the living room.**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"Look.." Byakuya took the paper on the table and gave it to Hisana, she took it and read it.**

 **"I"m sorry Byakuya, Hisana i lost Rukia..I thought she was asleep earlier so I left her alone in her room, but when i came back she was gone..and the front door was open..I will find her I promise, I wont come back untill I find her, Im so sorry..**

 **Yoruichi**

 **"Oh Byakuya, its my fault now Rukia is missing.."**

 **"Dont say that Honey, come on lets find her.."**

 **"Mommy..."Rukia mumbles , she's walking nowhere now, she's used to have her mom with her all the time, she always says yes to her and gave everything she wanted. Her stomach growled she walked faster and begun to regret that she ran away from home.**

 **Rukia is not close to her dad because he's not home always, she just saw him twice a week or less, but she knows he loves her because everytime her dad comes back from a trip a new expensive toy is always given to her, they give everything she wanted. Thats why hearing her parents says no to her makes this spoiled little girl crazy.**

 **Rukia walks slowly and recognize the place she's in, its the park that she and her mom used to play every weekend.**

 **"I'll stay here, maybe mommy will come and get me"she looked around the place its dark and theres no one to talk to she felt alone.**

 **"Its okay I'm not afraid.." she said to herself trying to ignore the scary atmosphere. Rukia sat on a bench and sings sofly not knowing the shadow behind her watching her intently.**

 **Before she knew it someone covered her mouth and carried her away from the playground.**

 **Rukia was so scared and the only thing that she can think about is "** _ **Mommy..Help me..!"**_

 **"Hisana thats enough , we will find her.." Byakuya tried to calm his wife.**

 **"Its my fault, its my fault..what kind of mother am I?"**

 **"Honey, its my fault too dont just blame yourself, just calm down okay...?"**

 **Hisana nods slowly and close her eyes " Please God watch over my daughte,r please dont let anything bad happen to her.."**

 **Rukia tried to kick but the man's grip on her is too tight, she was losing hope when she heard something..**

 **"PUT HER DOWN!"**

 **"what if I said no..what you gonna do little squirt?" the man smirked he's not going to let this kid to ruin his night, he just found a cute little girl who could sate his lust.**

 **but the kid seems to read his mind and the kid kicked him in the shin hard.**

 **"F-uck.."he doubled over and basically let go of Rukia.**

 **Rukia was still shocked when someone pulled her to stand, an orange haired boy who is about her age.**

 **"Come on..stand up lets run before he recover.."and the boy grab her hand and they run away from that place.**

 **After a few minutes of running they hide behind a tree, Rukia was out of breath she looked at the little boy who save her.**

 **"Who are you..?" she asked sofly.**

 **"Huh? I'm Kurosaki ichigo..''**

 **Rukia giggles after hearing his name.**  
 **"Its sounds like a strawberry.."**

 **"No its not, it means He Who Protects.." Ichigo said pouting.**

 **"so thats why you save me?"**

 **"Yeah, and not just that my mom taught me that all girls should be respected and protected.." Ichigo said smiling.**

 **"Thank you for saving me..I should have brought one of my chappy doll with me, I'd give it to you.."**

 **"No thanks..you dont have to do that.."**

 **RUKIA!? RUKIA! WHERE ARE YOU?!**

 **The kids looked at direction where they heard someone shouting..**

 **"Thats my Aunt Yoruichi, I have to go..thank you again.."**

 **"Yeah, your welcome.." Ichigo was about to turn away when Rukia grab his hand and lean to his face and kiss his lips.**

 **"Thank you.."Rukia said with a soft smile and then ran away to the direction of her Aunt ca**

 **lling her, leaving little Ichigo in shock.**

 **"A girl K-kissed me.." He whispered softly while touching his lips, and then he smiles.**

 **"Rukia..."**

 **Read, Review, and Criticize..**

 **Sorry about the grammar, I'm not good in English..**

 **I just miss Bleach so much and tried to write a fanfic..**


	2. Chapter 2

**12 years Later...**

 **Onii-chan! wake up you're gonna be late for school!**

 **Ichigo heard his little sister but ignores her he doesnt want to wake up yet, but the little girl took his pillow and start hitting him in the face.**

 **"What the-"**

 **"I'm sorry but Mom wants you to wake up now..come on breakfast is ready"**

 **"Fine I'll be right there.." He said while yawning.**

 **He got up, washed his face and put on his uniform and he goes downstairs towards the kichen.**

 **"Ichigo..hurry up youre gonna be late" says Masaki.**

 **Ichigo just nodded but remembers that his mom cant see him , so he answers" Yes mom.."**

 **"Good Morning Kurosaki's!" Isshin enter the room and sit beside Ichigo's Mom.**

 **"Good morning Dad" Says yuzu , and Karin just grunts.**

 **"Morning Son.." Isshin smiles at Ichigo and he just nodded at him.**

 **"Morning Hon.."Isshin kissed Masaki's forehead and help her eat her breakfast.**

 **Ichigo eat silently and watch carefully, this is his family his Mom Masaki she's blind because of an accident years ago, His stepfather Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Yuzu and Karin his stepsisters. Isshin adopted him so now he's a Kurosaki, Ichigo's real Father died before he was born his Mom raised him all by herself but when he was five, his Mom got into a terrible accident which caused her blindness and stayed at the Hospital for a few months,thats how his Mom met his stepfather Kurosaki Isshin is her Doctor. After few weeks of getting to know each other, few months of friendship, few years of dating they decided to tie up the knot.**

 **yes, they got married, Isshin stopped working at the Karakura General Hospital and make his own clinic just beside theyre house.**

 **Ichigo remembers the first time he met his stepsisters, it was awkward, Yuzu showed him his room, yeah his got his own room now..he's not used to it he's been sharing room with his Mother since he was born. And the family celebrated that night..**

 **Family..the word is new to him well he never wished to have a family before his Mom is enough for him, he should be happy to have a dad and to have a sister but why isnt he?**

 **the doorbell rings brought back Ichigo to the present.**

 **"I'll get it.."Karin says and goes to the front door.**

 **"Ichi-nii its your friends, theyre waiting for you.."**

 **Ichigo stands up and kissed his Mom's cheeks.."See ya Mom"**

 **"Take care.."Masaki smiled to him.**

 **"Have a good day son.."Isshin says**

 **Ichigo looked at him and nods, and when he is out of their sight Isshin sighs.**

 **"Give him time Hon..give him time" Masaki smiled and Isshin smiled as well.**

"

 _ **Hisana Please dont leave me..**_ **"**

 **-** _ **"Promise me no matter what happens tonight, you'll take care of Rukia,you'll love her and protect her and never leave her.."**_

 _ **"Hisana we will take care of her together.."**_

 _ **-Byakuya thank you, those years with you was the best time of my life..for making my life colorful, you and Rukia thank you.."**_

 _ **"Hisana Please..."**_

 _ **-"Just remember I love you, I'll always will..I love you both..**_

 _ **"No..no no Hisana wake up..Please ..Hisana..HISANA!"**_

 **Kuchiki Byakuya woke up from his nightmare, full of sweat and out of breath, he took a deep breath and calm himself, he looked at the time and he got up took a bath and change.**

 **"Good morning Darling.." says Matsumoto Rangiku his fiancee, she kissed him on the lips lightly and smiled to him. ''lets eat breakfast is served''**

 **"Rangiku I'm leaving early today.."**

 **"Hmm okay..when are you comin back..?"**

 **"Tomorrow night.."**

 **"Fine..Toshiro kiss your dad goodbye.."**

 **a five year old boy came to him and kissed his cheek "Bye Daddy..take care.."**

 **"I will.."Byakuya caressed his son's cheek.**

 **He took his keys and goes to the front door his stepdaughter accidentally bump him.**

 **"Oh I'm sorry..Good morning Byakuya-san..are you leaving already?"**

 **"Yes" and then he's out the door.**

 **"Bye Darling take care.."Rangiku says while waving to Byakuya's retreating back.**

 **"Mom why is he leaving early, where is he going?"**

 **"Byakuya is going to Okinawa Orihime.."**

 **"Why?" Orihime asked curiously.**

 **"His father in law died yesterday and he's going to the funeral"**

 **"What for..I mean its not like theyre real relatives.."**

 **"As far as I know, Byakuya was really close to that old man, when his wife was still alive..thats why he's going to the funeral..I told you Byakuya has a soft side"Rangiku said smiling.**

 **"I find that hard to believe..because Byakuya-san always looks serious I never saw him smile even once.."**

 **"Maybe he's cold sometimes but i know he's got a kind heart.."**

 **Orihime stared at her mother and asked her. "Mom...do you really love him?"**

 **"Of course! I love him since high school, but he fell in love with that Hisana thats why I never got the chance to be with him..but now i realized destiny must be real and we're destined to be together.."Rangiku said with dreamy eyes.**

 **Orihime giggles, her mom could be so childish sometimes.**

 **"that's why if you fall in love Hime..Dont be shy or scared just tell the guy how you feels and fight for him ..Okay?"**

 **Orihime remembered a certain someone and she felt her face flushed.**

 **"** _ **Its easier said than done**_ **.." She thought**

Orihime arrived at their school earlier than she thought, she was meet halfway by her friend Arisawa Tatsuki.

 **"Orihime youre early?" Tatsuki asked surprised.**

 **"Yes..my mom didnt let me cooked breakfast today.."**

 **"Come on lets go to our room there are many new students I'll introduce you to them.."**

 **"Okay.."says Orihime and followed Tatsuki to their classroom.**

 **Once they're inside the voices of their fellow students chattering stops.**

 **"Oh its just Arisawa and Inoue..I thought it was sensei!" the girl Michiru exclaimed and the chatter continues.**

 **Orihime looked around the room searching for a certain someone "Tatsuki-chan do you know where Kurosaki-kun is?"**

 **Tatsuki turned to her and smiled "What?" Orihime asked.**

 **"Ichigo? well He's.. behind you" tatsuki said grinning.**

 **Orihime turned around and saw Ichigo standing behind her.**

 **"Why are you looking for me Inoue?" Ichigo asked.**

 **she was so shocked that she was out of balance but before she hit the cold floor,someone already catch her..but to her dismay it was not the man of her dreams.**

 **"Are you alright Inoue-san?"**

 **"I'm Okay thank you for catching me Ishida-kun.." she said trying to fake a smile.**

 **"You're welcome.."Ishida said and left.**

 **Orihime saw Tatsuki talking to Ichigo and the he goes to his desk.**

 **"What did he say Tatsuki-chan?"**

 **"Ah..he asked me why you're looking for him, and i told him that you're happy because our room would be so peaceful without him.."**

 **"WHAT?! TATSUKI-CHAN!"**

 **Tatsuki laughed at Orihime's reaction "Calm down Orihime I'm just kidding, when I tried to answer him about his question, he said forget it and i dont care..thats it"**

 **Orihime felt a slight pain in her chest " He's rude, he didnt even help me earlier .."**

 **"He tried.."**

 **her face lit up "Really?''**

 **"Yeah, but stopped himself he didnt want to ruin your romantic moment with Ishida.."Tatsuki grinned at her.**

 **"What?! I dont like Ishida-kun.."**

 **"I know.."**

 **"Huh? what do you mean Tatsuki-chan.."**

 **"I know that you're in love with Ichigo since junior high.."**

 **"Tatsuki-chan.."Orihime said sofly.**

 **"Dont worry i wont tell him, you have to do it yourself but you have to be quick..someone might steal Ichigo away from you..."**

 **And then Orihme remembers her mom's word this morning and she smiled to herself**

 **"I'll try Mom.."**

After long hours of driving Byakuya reached his destination, he stopped by an old fashioned house, the moment he stepped inside the house he remembers the first time he set foot at the place..It was because of Hisana's Father Byakuya was asking permission to marry Hisana.

 **"I'm glad you made it.." Yoruichi meet him halfway and smiled at him then that smile turn into a sad one ''Father would have been so happy to see you here..he misses you and he was looking for you before he..he.."**

 **Byakuya put his hand on her shoulder and tap it gently.**

 **"I know..I'm sorry"**

 **"No dont be Byakuya Its not your fault.."**

 **after a few minutes of silence Yoruichi spoke first.**

 **"There's something I want to tell you.."**

 **Byakuya stared at his sister in law trying to read her mind.**

 **"Its about Rukia, your daughter.."**

 **He looked away trying to hide whatever emotions bubbling up inside of him upon hearing a certain name.**

 **Yoruichi saw his face expression , she took a deep breath and continued.**

 **"Now that father is gone, what will happen to Rukia? I mean we cant leave her here alone and i cant take her with me..you know i have a family now a husband and a three kids not to mention Kisuke's freeloader brother,there's no place for her with me ,theres no other place for her to go to..except you Byakuya her Dad..**

 **"Yoruichi i have a family too.."Byakuya said in a hard voice.**

 **"I know but Rukia is your daughter she is your real family.."**

 **Byakuya closed his eyes trying to mask his true feelings. "I'm sorry but I cant t-**

 **"Byakuya!" Yoruichi cut him ,and trying to calm herself ''I know how you feel about her..and I wont judge you but please dont let her live her life in the streets because of that" She closed her eyes. "What would Hisana say.."**

 **Byakuya's eyes snapped back to Yoruichi and his eyes softened upon seeing her expression.**

 **Yoruichi tried to held back tears after mentioning her sister's name. "You know..you should've seen your daughter, she's a teenager now and she's beautiful maybe she lacks the height but she's a very beautiful woman..she looks like her.."**

 **Byakuya stared at her.**

 **"Rukia looks a lot like her mother.. Hisana.."**

 **thank you for reviewing, and the advices very appreciated it..**

 **Hope you guys understand my english sorry for all the wrong grammar ,and I hope i'd keep you interested till the end.**

 **As always..Read, Review and criticize**

 **for the next chapter Ichigo and Rukia's meeting.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rukia..Rukia..Hey! Rukia!"

SLAP!

''what was that for?" Rukia touched her red cheeks.

"You were spacin' out!" says Renji, her bestfriend, glared at her.

"Sorry..I was thinking about Aunt Yoruichi said to me last night"

"About what?" Renji sat next to her, he's starting to get curious.

"She told me that my Dad is coming and he'll take me back with him.."

Renji smile disappeared."You mean, you're leaving?"

"Yeah.." Rukia said softly, they sat in silence for a few minutes. Renji cleared his throat trying to hide his emotion.

"You should be happy..Are you?"he asked.

Rukia took a deep breath "I'm kinda scared, I mean the last time i saw him I was like, five years old..its been so long, and besides he's got a family now I dont want to be a burden to him.."

Renji stared at her "Is that really it? I think you're scared about something else.."

Rukia smiled at him " You really can see through me Huh?.."

"Of course ,your my bestfriend.."

"Fine..the real reason I'm scared is that i know for a fact that my father blames me for my mother's death..because of giving birth to me she died, that's why he left me with my grandfather in the first place.. "

"Hey we already talk about this, its not your fault,it was never your fault...sometimes bad things just happen."

Rukia rest her head on his shoulder."What should I do Renji? should I go with him ..."

"Well, maybe no..you dont have to leave, you can stay at my place.."

She giggles."Yeah right, with your sister and six brothers..I dont think so..

"Correction! a sister, five straight brothers and one gay brother.."

"Right..''she smiled.

"Maybe your Dad is not a smart guy,How could he blame you for that? I mean there are many women in our country died every year because of giving birth.."

"Maybe he loves my mom so much, more than his life..more than me.."

"Rukia-chan.."

Rukia and Renji turned around.

"I've been looking all over for you.."

"What is it Ururu?" Rukia asked.

"Mommy wants you to go home, you have a visitor.."

"Alright, I'll be right there.."

Renji looked at her " Do you want me to go with you?"

Rukia smiled at him" Yes..come on!"

Rukia stops walking when she saw the two figures standing outside their house her aunt and dad..maybe-she thought.

Renji took her hands and pull her gently."Dont be scared, I'm here if he ever bite you, I'll kill him on the spot."

Rukia laughs softly and something heavy disappeard from her chest.

Youruichi saw her and smiles at her.." She's here, Byakuya look at her.."

and like a slow motion Byakuya turned around and saw her daughter, his eyes widen a bit when he looked at her face. _"She really looked like her.."_ he thought.

Rukia was so nervous but when her father turned around, she felt a warm aura around him , when she looks at her dad's face..she could see the longing in his stared back at him but when she did, he looked away and his face change into a hard serious expression.

"Rukia, He is Kuchiki Byakuya your father, maybe you dont remember him because you were too young since the last time you saw him."

Rukia felt herself nods. Yoruichi looked at renji and nods at him, and he seems to understand her, he started to walk away."See you later Rukia.."

"I'll leave you two alone.."Yoruichi said to them and left.

It was a minute of awkward silence, none of them wants to speak first.

Rukia swallowed a big lump in her throat and tried to calm herself and then she spoke.

"Ahm..Er-H-How are you Dad?..its been a long ti-

"Pack your suitcase."He said coldly.

"HuH?"

"Tomorrow morning we leave.."Byakuya said and then walks away from her.

Rukia stared at her father's back, she felt her eyes starting to get wet..

"I'm Happy to see you again Dad, I've miss you.."she said softly that only she can hear.

Orihime walked home by herself that afternoon, she was thinking about Tatsuki said to her.

 _"What should I do to get Kurosaki-kun's attention,Hmm..maybe I should give him flowers,chocolates or cards..maybe I should let him taste my curry with honey and chocolates..He'll surely like it!"_ Orihime's eyes sparkle eyes with delight, but she was startled when she heard her mom's loud voice.

"What?! Byakuya you cant be serious? No..its not like- I mean i was just- (She sighs) Fine just take care and be safe.."Rangiku hangs up the phone.

''Mom is there a problem?" Orihime asked worriedly.

Rangiku put her hand on her forehead."Big problem..Byakuya's daughter is going to live here with us!"

Orihime's eyes widen in excitement."really? that means I'll have a sister! amazing!"

"What?!" Rangiku glared at her daughter."You cant be happy about this.."

"Why not?"

Rangiku faced her daughter and looked in her eyes."Listen to me, I know that girl..she's a spoiled little troublemaker ,she's dangerous.''

Orihime raised a curious eyebrow."Mom,you make it sound like she's a killer or something.."

Rangiku rolled her eyes."My point is I dont want you to be close to her, I mean Byakuya dont even like her, so why should we.."

"Mom what do you mean?" her mom seems startled about her question.

"J-just forget it, come on help me clean the guest room.

"Alright.." she said softly.

"Mom I'm home..!" Ichigo enter their house and started to look for his mother, he heard her oice in the kitchen. He saw her with yuzu helping her to prepare snacks..they're laughing and enjoying each other's company, and then Yuzu hugs his mom and said " I love you Mommy.."

His mim smiled at Yuzu" I love you too.."

Ichigo felt a slight pain in his chest, he turns around and goes upstairs to his room and locked the door behimd him. He lied down and close his eyes, Ichigo feels like he's a stranger, he felt alone..

 _"Why am i feeling like this? I should be happy..!"_

Ichigo fell asleep and he dreamed about his Mom and him.

 _-Ichigo, sunset is very pretty isnts it?_

 _-Yeah, but it looks sad.._

 _-Ichigo why do you want to learn Judo?_

 _-Because i want to protect you mom.._

 _-Really? thank you my brave boy.._

 _-Mom, can I hod your hand?.._

 _-Of course ,here.._

 _-Mom, we'll always like this Okay.._

 _-Okay..._

 _-I love you mom.._

 _-(smiles) I love you too my little Ichigo.._

He smiled in his sleep, and the his smile turn into a scowl..and he said in a sad voice,

I miss you Mom...

Rukia found herself staring at the house she lived in for years, and now she's leaving.

"Hey.."

She turned around and found renji standind behind her.

"What kind of face is that?"

"A sad face, obviously.." Renji sigh.

"Dont worry, I'll visit when i have time ..I promise.." She smiled at him.

"Fine just tell me if someone hurt you..I'll be there for you, always."

Her Aunt Yoruichi called her. "Rukia time to go.."

Rukia hugged Renji for the last time .."Take care Shorty..'' he smirked.

"I will, Fruithead.."She smirked back, and she lets him go and walks away.

"Get inside the car Rukia, I have something to tell your Dad.."

"Alright.."She said.

Byakuya walks towards Yoruichi.

"What is it?"

"Byakuya..(she took a deep breath) Whatever happens that day, Rukia doesnt remember it.."

He stared at her, why is she saying this now?..he thought.

"And no matter what happens, dont make her let her remember.."

Byakuya looks away from her."I understand..is that all?"

Yoruichi smiled at him. "that's it, take care of my niece..''

Byakuya walks towards the car and goes inside, and start the engine.

"Rukia, I'll visit you in Karakura when i have time, so till then take care.." says Yoruichi.

"I will, Bye.."

"Your seatbelt."

"Huh?" Rukia asked and realize what he meant."Ah..okay.." she fastened her seat belt and sat comfortably she glanced at her father and smile.. _Maybe he still care for me.."_ she thought about what new adventures awaits her at the place called Karakura Town.

Sorry guys seems like ichigo and rukia's meeting is in the next chapter.

and about Ichigo..he's a little mama's boy, and dont worry he'll have company soon.

Thank you for reading and reviewing..

As always, Read , review, and criticize..

love advices too..


	4. Chapter 4

Rukia fell asleep at their whole trip from Okinawa to Karakura Town, when she woke up its already dark outside, she was startled when she heard her Father speak.

"We're here.."

Byakuya stopped the car at the front gate , and Rukia took her bags and opened the car , she followed her Dad inside the gate. A girl who is about her age approach them.

"Welcome back..Byakuya-san.!" The girl greeted cheerfully.

Byakuya just grunts at the girl and walked past her like nothing happened.

"Is he always like that? even towards you ..? Rukia asked curiously.

The girl smiled at her."Yeah he is, but dont worry we're already used to it..By the way I'm Inoue Orihime.." the girl held out her hand.

" I'm Kuchiki Rukia.." She said and accept Orihime's hand.

"Kuchiki-san, let me help you with that..lets go inside.." Orihime took one of her bags and Rukia followed her inside.

"Welcome home darling." Rangiku approach Byakuya and kiss him.

"Welcome back Daddy!.."says little Toshiro and embrace his dad tightly.

" I'm tired, I'm going to rest.."said Byakuya.

Rangiku frowned at him. ''But what about dinner..?"

"I'll eat it later.." and he goes upstairs to their room.

The front door opened , Rukia and Orihime came inside together, Rangiku stared at the Raven haired girl in front of her and tried to fake a smile.

"Rukia-chan, how are you? I'm Matsumoto Rangiku your father's soon to be wife.." Rangiku offered her hand and Rukia took it.

"Pleased to meet you Rangiku-san.." Rukia smiled at her.

"And i believe you met my Daughter Orihime, and this our baby in this house, Kuchiki Toshiro.."

Rukia smiled at the boy."Hello, Shiro-chan.." but the boy glared at her.

"Oh,no no..dont call him that, he hates it..

"I'm sorry.."

"Thats alright, I hope you enjoy your stay here and feel yourself at home..Hime show Rukia-chan her room.."

"yes mom, come with me Kuchiki-san." Orihime goes upstairs and Rukia followed.

when the two teenagers is out of her sight, Rangiku closed the door and lock it behind her and says." I'll keep my eye on you.."

"So, Kuchiki-san..this is your room and if you need anything else just tell me.."Orihime smiled at her.

"Hmm.."Rukia looked around as she set her bags in the ground beside the bed.

"You should rest you must be tired, you have to wake up early tomorrow for school.."

"School?" Rukia repeated.

"yea, but dont worry..everything is settled, you have your new uniform in your closet and a new schoolbag.." Orihime gave her a cheerful smile.

"Thank you Inoue-san.." she said gratefully.

"Dont mention it, I'll leave you now so you can rest, goodnight Kuchiki-san.."

"goodnight inoue-san.."

Inoue goes outside and closed the door. Rukia walked to the window slowly and opened it, she felt the cold night breeze on her face.

"A new place, new house, new school and a new life for me..'' she let a small smile graced her lips.

"Ichigo are you coming with us?" Isshin asked him while theyre eating breakfast that morning.

"Onii-chan, come with us this weekend..!" Yuzu said cheerfully.

"No, I have a lot of things to do this weekend." He said.

"You're gonna like it! your mom told me you loved outing..come with us and you can bring a friend with you.."

"I dont want to Okay.." He sighed." _persistent old man.."_

"But son I insist.."Isshin stared at him.

"Ichigo your father wants you to come.." says Masaki.

"He is not my father..!" He snapped.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, no one dared to speak. Ichigo felt his Mom glared at him even though she cant she him. Ichigo stood up and spoke first.

"I'm leaving.."

"But Onii-chan your breakfast-

"I'm not hungry anymore.." Ichigo grab his bag and left.

"Isshin honey, I'm so sorry he's just-

"Its alright Masaki i understand..lets just let him do what he wants for now.." Isshin took her hand and squeez it gently.

Rukia sits in the chair beside Orihime and eat her food slowly, she looked around, Rangiku feeding little Toshiro, her dad reading a newspaper not even touching his food and Orihime she's eating sandwich with ketchup? okay..she's got a weird taste-she thought.

"Kuchiki-san we should eat faster, we're gonna be late.." Orihime said to her.

"Yes..you're right."

They walked to school together and they arrived at their school.

Rukia stared wide eyes at the school building." Wow..this school is huge!"

Orihime smiled."Yeah it is.."

Rukia followed Orihime and they stopped at the third floor.

"Wait here Kuchiki-san.." Orihime goes inside the classroom and talk to their sensei. Rukia waited outside she could hear the students chattering inside. "Alright..dont be nervous.." she said trying to calm herself.

"Quiet! you have a new classmate today, she's a transfer student from Okinawa and she's a sister of your fellow student Inoue Orihime, so dont be a stranger and be nice to our new student ,understand?!"

"Yes, Sensei!" the students said at once.

"You can come in now.." The teacher called Rukia.

Rukia opened the sliding door, she was nervous every eyes is on her, watching her.

"Introduce yourself.."

(clears throat) "Hello, Um..good morning I'm Kuchiki Rukia i'm from Okinawa ..I'm Pleased to meet you guys.." She smiled.

''Alright Kuchiki, you can go to your seat now..beside that empty seat ..beside the window." Her sensei pointed her, her desk.

"Thank you Sensei.." Rukia walks to her seat slowly, she heard the students says her being short, some says she's pretty and some says something about her and Inoue, Rukia ignores them and sits down.

Their Sensei starts her lesson for the day when she was interrupted by the sound of sliding door opened and an orange haired teenage boy came in.

"Kurosaki you're late!.."

"I'm sorry sensei I was-

"never mind just go to your seat.."

The moment Rukia saw him, the time stops. Its seems everything around her is moving slowly. She could see him walking towards her, and he goes to his seat just right beside her. He glanced at her for a second and her heart skip a beat.

Rukia hadnt paid attention to class she didnt even listen at all, she was so focus about this scowling orange haired guy beside her.

And before she knew it , it was lunchtime.

"Kuchiki-san, would you like to eat lunch with us..?" Orihime asked her.

"Sure.." She glanced at him for a second and followed Orihime outside.

Inoue brought Rukia to her friends who is eating outside, sitting on the grass.

"Guys , would you mind if Kuchiki-san eat with us..?" Inoue asked her friends.

"No, not at all.." says Tatsuki and held out her hand. "I'm Arisawa Tatsuki.."

"nice meeting you.."Rukia smiled, and the other girls ntroduce to Rukia as well.

"So..Orihime she's your stepsister?"Michiru asked.

"Hmm..she is."

The girls chatter continues, Rukia only nods and smile to them.. she doesnt really care sbout their conversation, she's eating silently her mind is buzy thinking about that guy that made her heart skip a beat. then she heard Tatsuki called someone.

"Ichigo..!"

it was him _''Ichigo is his name? its sounds like a strawberry.."_ she smiled to herself.

"What?"

"Just come here a minute.." says Tatsuki.

Ichigo walks towards them, Rukia could only stare.

"What do you want?" He asked grumpily.

"Here your bento, Yuzu gave it to me, she says you forgot and ask me to give it to you.."

Ichigo took it and mumbles a 'thanks' and then walks away.

Rukia stared at his retreating back. _"I want to get to know him.."_ she thought.

"Arisawa-san is that guy,your boyfriend?" Rukia asked Tatsuki.

"What? Ichigo? No..he's just a friend my childhood friend.."

"So that means he doesnt have any girlfriends..?" she asked curiously.

"Well Ichigo he's a..N.G.S.B."

"What?" Rukia asked dumbly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mahana asked.

Tatsuki grinned. "it means No Girlfriend Since Birth.."

The group burst out into laughter besides Orihime who is blushing deeply.

"AH CHOOO!"

"Ichigo do you have a cold..?" Mizuiro asked him.

"No I dont, my nose is just a little itchy.."

"No its not about an Itchy nose, it means someone is talking about you and they're making fun of you! whahaha!" says Keigo while laughing his ass out.

But Ichigo ignores him. "Whatever..I dont believe in that kind of stuff." He said and resumed to eating.

After a few minutes of laughter Rukia asked. "Why? I mean he's a liitle attractive.."

Tatsuki frowned at her." Ichigo? Attractive? Really?"

"Hey I think so too, Ichigo is very attractive, maybe he looks scary sometimes but he's got a handsome face.." says Michiru.

"Attractive is an understatement..Kurosaki Ichigo is freaking hot! am I right Orihime?" Mahana asked Inoue.

"Hmm..y-you're right K-Kurosaki-kun is good looking.." Orihime said still blushing.

"Okay..so I'm the only one who thinks Ichigo is not attractive..I feel alone now.." Tatsuki says dramatically. and the group laughs again when the bell rings.

"Alright! lunchtime is over..! time to go back to class girls.."

"You guys go on ahead, there's somewhere I want to go.."Rukia said standing up.

"Do you want me to go with you kuchiki-san?" says Orihime.

"No thanks , I'll go by myself Inoue-san..'' Rukia smiled at her.

"Alright just dont get lost.."

''Lets go, Ichigo lunchtime is over.." says mizuiro.

"hey guys why dont we, cut class.." says Keigo.

Ichigo glared at him." Dont put me as the same class as you.."

"Grumpy.." Keigo whispered.

Ichigo was cleaning himself up when he felt eyes on him, he turned around and found a Raven haired girl with big glossy eyes staring at him. And there's something about those violet orbs ..-he thought- it seems like he saw it before.

(clears throat) "Do you need help or anything?" Ichigo asked the girl.

"No, i just want to introduce myself, I'm Kuchiki Rukia..I'm the new transfer student."

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo.." He said while staring at her eyes. ''Have we met before?, you look familiar?" He asked.

"Um..no we havent, but if i did have met you before, I think i wouldnt forget you especially that hair of yours.." she smiled.

"Yes..you have a point.." _"Maybe i'm mistaking her for somebody else.."_

"Nice try though.."

"what do you mean..?" he asked.

"You tried to hit on me.."she grinned.

Ichigo stared at her with questioning looks.

"Your asking about us already met before, is one of your moves right?"

Ichigo scoffs " I was merely curious, and obviosly I mistook you for somebody else.."

"Fine..if you say so.."

 _"The nerve of this girl.."_ he thought.

"See you around Ichigo..It was nice meeting you." and then she walks away leaving Ichigo and his mouth slightly open.

"Well' I think she likes you.." Mizuiro said to him.

"Maybe, but I dont..I dont like that attitude of hers."

''No no no Ichigo, dont say that too early you might eat your words later.." Keigo winks at him.

"Ichigo before you hate her, get to know her first.." says mizuiro.

"Yes just like they said, dont judge a book by its content.." Keigo grinned at him.

"Its cover Keigo.." Ichigo corrected him.

"No, its content because the cover is Beautiful but the contents..not really..whaha! I'm a genius! tell me I'm a genius!"

"Shut up.." Ichigo kick Kiego's ass.

"Come on guys time to go back.." Ichigo followed his friend but his mind is somewhere else.

 _"Rukia..its sounds familiar..Rukia.."_

thank you for reading and reviewing for the last chapter..:)

Do you like Rukia's attitude? Would you like me to change her?

And next chapter Ichirukiness loaded..:)

Read, Review and Criticize...


	5. Chapter 5

RINGS!

Ichigo woke up by the sound of his cellphone ringing, he took it and read it lazily.

From: **Annoying Midget**

 **Rise and shine Ichigo wake up! Have you slept well?**

Ichigo cursed silently after reading the message, '' _Damn that Midget, jeez its still 5 am! I shouldnt give her my number yesterday.."_ and he goes back to bed under the covers and remembers his mistake yesterday.

YESTERDAY: 5 PM ..

"Class dismissed!" the teacher ends her class for the day.

"Ichigo lets go to the new Karaoke Bar tonight.." Keigo runs to him hugs him from the back.

"I have a lot of homework..go annoy somebody else." Ichigo said and kick Keigo in the face.

"Hi! Ichigo..!"

Ichigo turned around and found Rukia smiling at him sweetly..too sweet that it made him shiver.

"Hey Ichigo can you walk me home?" Rukia said still smiling at him.

"Why? cant you walk home by yourself?" He replied coldly, but Rukia didnt mind it.

"No, I'm new here I'm still not use to this place..if you let me walk home by myself, I might ...lost?" she smiled slyly.

Ichigo stared at her. "What are you? a little girl?''

'We're friends and friends help each other right..?"

"Come on Ichigo, have a heart..I mean you cant let Kuchiki-san walk home by herself right.." Keigo said pouting at him.

"Keigo's right..you should go with her Ichigo.."Mizuiro said smiling.

Ichigo glared at his friends. "Fine, come on lets go.."

"No I'm going to the Karaoke bar..see you tomorrow Ichigo!" said Kiego and left.

" I have a date.."says Mizuiro.

"with your older girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah! see you!.." Mizuiro said and turned to Rukia."Nice meeting you Kuchiki-san.."

Rukia smiled at Mizuiro." Same here.." and Mizuiro left.

"Come on Ichigo, lets go.."

He followed lazily and kept his distance from her.

"Where do you live?" He asked her while theyre in the streets walking.

"I live in the place where Inoue-san lives.." she just said, forgetting the name of the street she lived in.

Ichigo stops walking and faced her. "So you live with Inoue, then why arent you walking home with her?"

" she's going to the market, her Mom asked her to buy something..." she said smiling at him.

He stared at her for a few seconds. "whatever.. walk faster midget!"

"What?! how dare you! I'm not a midget!" Rukia snapped.

"Yes you are..tiny midget" He smirked at her.

Rukia clenched his fist and walk faster leaving Ichigo behind.

"Hey! I thought you cant go home by yourself! wait up MIDGET!"

"Stop calling me midget!" Rukia said still not facing him.

Ichigo smiled _" Its fun teasing her, I should do this often.."_

 _"I shouldnt let this guy insult me, even if I really like him..he still cant do this to me!_ " Rukia said to herself, she turned around to face him but when she saw him smiling..she forgot everything else and just stared at him. _"...he's so handsome.."_ she thought.

He saw her stopped walking and staring at him with her mouth slightly opened, he stops walking." Midget! Oi!" he snapped his finger on her face." Wake up! are you daydreaming?"

Rukia seems startled. "What? what is it?"

He sighs. "Nothing, come on lets walk faster Rukia.."

She smiled after hearing him say her name." You called me by my first name..Does it mean that we're close Ichigo.." she said teasing him.

"What? jeez.." then he smiled. "so.. you want me to call you midget, fine lets go Kuchiki Midget!"

"Idiot.." she said trying to calm herself,then she looked at him." you know, you looked good when you smile..you should do it more often.." she said softly.

Ichigo walks faster and ignored what she said and he thought to himself. _"when was the last time I smiled..?"_

they walked in silence for a few minutes, Ichigo seems thinking about something, because he's scowling again, she just lets him and walked silently. After a few minutes they arrived.

"Well here we are..thank you for walking me home.."Rukia said smiling at him.

"Welcome, and this is the last time.." He turned around but Rukia caught his wrist.

He sighs."What now?"

"Can I have your number?"

"no."

"Why not?"

"just no." the he turned around and starts to leave when..

"What are you afraid of Ichigo?''

He turned around and face her.

''Are you afraid that we might be more than friends..that maybe I'm right and you're wrong..and we might become lovers.."

He stared at her. "That will never happen.."

"Really, if you're so sure then why wont you give me your number.."she smiled slyly at him.

" I have other reasons why i dont want to give it to you.."

She shook her head ."Denial..''

he scoffed at her. "You know, your so full of yourself.."

Rukia smiled. "Hmm, I've been told.."

Ichigo stared at her and starts walking towards her slowly until he's in front of her, she seems startled for what he did and she walk backs slowly until her back was on the gate. he trapped her and stared into her eyes.

Rukia is nervous, Ichigo is very close to her right now..she could feel his breath fanning her cheeks.

She cleared her throat."um..you dont have to get mad you know, I-I was just teasing you."she said looking away from him, trying to hide her pink cheeks.

" Your phone" he said with no emotion at all.

"Huh?"

"give me your damn phone..."

Rukia took her phone out of her pocket and gave it to him, he took it for a few seconds and gave it back.

"Here, I already typed my number..its on your phonebook. Just promise me something.." Ichigo said.

"Okay..anything"Rukia smiled knowing that she won.

" Never call or text unimportant message, because I wont read it..Only important things ..Clear?"

"Crystal.."

" Good, I have to go.." Ichigo said and starts leaving and when he was about to turn into a corner, his phone rings. He took it and read it.

 **see you tomorrow Ichigo! take care!..:)**

he glared at the phone, he turned around and saw Rukia still standing in front of their gate smilin at him, and his phone rings again.

 **What? I'm just testing it. byebye strawberry.**

Ichigo sighs in frustration and tried to calm himself, he turned into the corner so Rukia cant see him anymore and he saved her number and typed . **Annoying Midget.**

Thats when his nightmare starts, Since he got home Rukia never stops texting unimportant message he just ignores it.. But when he was eating dinner, she text something that caught his attention.

 **Ichigo, My Dad still cares for me.. I feel so happy..:)**

He stared at his phone for a few minutes trying to figure out what she just said. She sounds like her father havent cared for her for a long time.

"Is there a problem Ichi-nii? " karin asked him.

"No, I'm just done eating I'll go to my room." He said leaving his family at the dinner table.

He goes upstairs still staring at his phone and goes inside his room and closed the door.

 _"maybe I should ask her.."_ he realized what he just thought.

"..what am I thinking..?" He closed his phone goes to his desk and starts making his homework. when his phone rings again.

 **Ichigo, what are you doing? me ? I'm just staring at the ceiling..Are you?**

he's not finish reading when it rings again.

 **Are you asleep? why wont you reply?**

He sighs in frustration. " maybe I should just turn this phone off..." He said but remembered something. "No I cant..Chad might call .."

The phone rings again.. And this time Ichigo turned it off and tossed it over the bed.

"Peace at last.." He said and return to his study.

Present Time: 6 AM

Onii-chan wake up!

"I'm already awake Yuzu..Thanks to that Midget.." Ichigo mutters.

"Okay, come down and lets eat breakfast..!"

"Fine.." _I shouldnt turned on my phone last night.."_ he was thinking that Chad might call thats why he turned it on before he sleeps. He got up, took a bath and change to his uniform and he goes downstairs..Ichigo wants to avoid any awkward conversation with his stepfather thats why he eats fast and leaves early, and he starts walking to school by himself.

Rukia walks to school by herself, Inoue says something about buying a chocolate or whatever it was and ask Rukia to go school without her. She hums happily while walking and remembers the reason for her happiness last night.

LAST NIGHT: 7 PM

after changing she goes downstairs into the kitchen and found Rangiku preparing dinner.

"Rangiku-san is Dad already home?" she asked.

Rangiku smiled at her. "No ,not yet maybe he'll be coming home late tonight.."  
She nods. "Maybe..Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes, can you put these plates on the table and after that, tell Hime and Shiro to come down for dinner.."

"Okay.." Rukia did what she's told and goes upstairs to her stepsister's room and knock.

"Inoue..come downstairs dinner is served.."

"Yes Kuchiki-san, I'll be there in a minute.." Orihime said behind the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

''I'm writing a love-I mean home work..'' Orihime chuckles.

''fine, come downstairs rightaway.." Rukia said and goes to her brother's room. She knocks and goes inside , she saw Toshiro playing with his toys.

"Hey, come on lets go downstairs and eat dinner Shiro-chan.."

Toshiro glared at her. "Dont call me like that!"

She smiled at him. "Fine, Come on.."

"Just a minute Kuchiki.."

She frowns at him. "you can call me nee-san, i'm your sister after all.."

"No I dont want to be close to you.."

She raised a curious eyebrow."Why not?"

"Because your dangerous.."

"Huh? wait who told you tha-

Toshiro runs downstairs leaving her.

 _"Who said that to him? weird..he made me sound like I'm a killer or something.."_ She thought, she just shakes her head and forgets about it and she goes downstairs.

"Wow..Delicious!" Orihime exclaimed."Come sit Kuchiki-san! our dinner for tonight...stuffed crab!"

"C-Crab?" Rukia stared at the table.

"Hmm, yes, this is my Mom's favorite food and Byakuya-san as well!" Orihime said cheerfully.

"It looks delicious but I'm very sorry, I-i dont eat crab.."She said softly trying hard not to hurt theyre feelings.

"Why not?" asked Orihime.

"Because I have an al-

"Enough!" Rangiku cuts her.

"We never waste food in this house, especially when that food is on the dinner table..You are going to eat this Food whether you like it or Not." Rangiku said in a hard voice.

Orihime chuckles nervously." uh, Mom I think its okay if Kuchiki-san doesnt eat cr-

"No Orihime, we are not going to tolerate such behavior. We are not going to spoil her.."

Rukia bit her lips. she's trying to calm herself and she nods. "R-Right, I'm very sorry Rangiku-san,I'll eat it."

And then Rangiku smiled at her." Good, now lets eat.."

she sits beside Orihime and eats silently..she took one of the crabs legs or whatever its called and bite it. she's having a hard time eating it.

"Here kuchiki-san, bite eat like this.." Orihime showed her.

"Hmm." she did and was surprised.."It is good.." She smiled.

"See, here eat more.." Orihime smiled at her and Rangiku as well.

Rukia was starting to enjoy eating when her dad came.

Byakuya's eyes widen when he saw what Rukia is eating.

"Spit that out!" her dad said in a very loud voice.

"what?" she asked her mouth was full.

"spit that out of your mouth right now Rukia!"

Rukia did what she was told. Her dad came near her and looked at his fiancee.

"Rangiku throw this food away!" her Dad said.

Rangiku seems upset."What?! we dont throw food here! are you spoiling your daughter again?"

Her Dad sighs in disbelief."Spoi- no! Rukia has a food allergy! and she's allergic to crabs!"

Orihime shrieks." oh no, Kuchiki-san your face is turning red.."

Her Dad stared at her. Rukia beguns to scratch.

"Orihime take Rukia back to her room, I'll go out and buy some medicine.."

"Byakuya Darling, I'm sorry I didnt know.." Rangiku said guiltyly.

But Byakuya leaves not even turning to look at her. Orihime helped Rukia back to her room.

"Why didnt you say so Kuchiki-san?" Inoue asked softly.

"Sorry.."She mutters.

"thats okay, just rest and wait for Byakuya-san to come back.."

Orihime said smiling at her, and she smiled back.

After a few minutes Byakuya came back with the medicine.

"here, take this one.." He Dad said to her softly, gave her a medicine and a glass of water, after taking the medicine her Dad helped her lie down.

"Keep this Medicine to you always, understand..?"

She nods slowly."Hmm."

"Good..now rest and dont scratch.." he said and starts leaving, when he's already at the door Rukia spoke.

"Thanks Dad..you remember.." She smiled at her dad.

Byakuya nods, goes out and closed her door.

Rukia giggles to herself. _"He remembered, my dad remembered! Thank you allergy!"_ she thought. She was not sleepy yet thats why she took her Cellphone and text a message to a certain someone.

 **Ichigo,my Dad still cares for me.. I feel so happy..:)**

and sends to **Grumpy Strawberry.**

She smiled to herself and after a few minutes of texting , she goes asleep.

PRESENT TIME: 7 AM

Rukia smiled to herself and then starts to walk faster and arrived after a few minutes.

Ichigo arrived at their school and goes to his locker, and he found a note or a letter inside. He read it.

" Take my Eyes but let me see you,

Take my mind but let me think about you,

Take my hand but let me touch you,

But dont try to take my Heart coz Its already with you.."

From: Your Secret Admirer..

Ichigo smirked." I think I know you." and he took the note and the Heartshaped Chocolate beside it and hide it in his Bag. And he goes inside his classroom He saw Rukia sitting at her Seat silently, he goes over to his seat as well.

"You should stop doing that.."he said to her.

" Huh? what do you mean?" Rukia asked him.

"I mean..smiling like that to yourself, " he pointed out.

Rukia laughs softly. "I was thinking about my Dad.." and she smiled again.

Ichigo stared at her. _"Maybe I should ask her, what happened last night..uh no..no way..who cares.."_ He thought. "Hey you should stop tex-

The chattering stops as their arrived ,Ichigo breathes deeply.

" Quiet time for class.. we'll have a quiz" their Sensei said.

Ichigo felt his phone vibrate, he turned it into a silent mode. He took it out of his pocket and read it.

 **Goodluck Strawberry! I bet I'll have a highest score!..:)**

He glance at Rukia who's smiling at him and then he text back.

 **Lets make a deal then, If I win you'll stops texting craps and if you win I'll give you three wishes.**

Rukia seems thoughtful about it and then she types.

 **Deal! be ready to lose then!**

She smirked. He smirked back.

 **You wish.**

Okay, got some explainin'things to do..

Rukia's got an " I'll get what I want attitude" she was a very spoiled brat before right. And I dont want her to be flirty, I hate it so please tell me if she sounds Flirty or not, I'll change it Right away.

And to a good friend **Keira14** who is reading and reviewing my story since the very beginning..I thank you, thank you very much and I want to reply you about your review:

I like Rukia being cold and confident too, but for now i want you to see her childish side, since she grew up with no parents beside her I a want her to be a Hard headed persistent Innocent like girl (hope that was right though) but dont worry I'll change her later..so please bear with me...:) And do you remember at the first chapter Rukia kissed Ichigo First, He fell in love with her that night and because of what happened in his life he kinds of, forgotten it.

my point is Ichigo fell in love with Rukia first and just forgets it, but what happens if he Remembers that the girl he hates now was his first love..and thats it!

And thank you all who read and review at the last chapter, and lastly about Rangiku I wont turn her into an evil stepmother..:) and so sorry about my English and wrong grammar..

As always, Read, Review and Criticize.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kuchiki-san! Kuchiki-san!" Rukia heard Inoue calling her.

"What's the matter Inoue?" She asked.

"The test results you are 3 from the highest." Inoue said excitedly.

"Really?" Rukia runs to the Bulletin board, and saw Ichigo..

she smiled at him." Ichigo, I got 3rd place..How about you?"

"If I already knew, then I wouldnt be here, right?" Ichigo said." Move."And he begun to read.

1- Ishida Uryu

2-Senna

3-Kuchiki Rukia

4-Kurosaki Ichigo

5-Inoue Orihime

6-Ashido

7-Kojima Mizuiro

8Arisawa Tatsuki

"I Win." Rukia said smirking at him.

Ichigo groans. "Fine, but you can only use it for a week."

"What? thats not part of the deal, you didnt say it .."

He smirked at her. "I didnt say it, but I was thinking it.."

Rukia scoffs." I'll make your week miserable then.." she said in a low voice.

"see you around, Midget!"He said and left.

"Kuchiki-san! time for lunch! come on.." Inoue said and dragging her out of their classroom.

"Ichigo, Lets eat with the girls.." Keigo said.

"Go then.." Ichigo said and starting to eat his Bento.

"Tsk! pussy!"

"whats that?" he said glaring at his friend.

Keigo stared at him. "Why are you afraid Ichigo? why is it that you always stay away from the girls?" Keigo raised a curious eyebrow." maybe you were moles-

Keigo hadnt finish talking, Ichigo punch his face and says." Follow me.."

Mizuiro sighs."You made him angry.."

" I was just kidding.."

The girls were chattering and eating, when Ichigo came.

Ichigo cleared his throat." Keigo wants us to eat with you girls, do you mind?" he said looking at Rukia.

"Its okay for me.." Rukia said smiling at him.

"Me too.'' says Inoue.

"same here." says Michiru.

"Oh yeah." says Mahana

"Well, if its okay for you guys, fine then." Tatsuki said.

"Alright! Good job Ichigo! I'll have an unforgettable lunch with the girls." Keigo said almost crying. Ichigo walks around and sits beside Rukia.

" Why beside me?"

"Because if I get bored, I just have to tease you..right Midget?" He smirked at her. Rukia hissed.

"We should share our lunch, lets sit in circle..and put our Bentos in front of us.." Orihime said.

"Hey! what a good idea..lets do it." Says Keigo excitedly.

"Not me." Says Ichigo and starts eating.

"Killjoy," Rukia says ." Okay lets do it.."

All of them sits in circle, Except Ichigo, and put their Bentos In front of them. Tatsuki, Inoue, Keigo, Mahana, Rukia, Michiru and Mizuiro, Ichigo is sitting behind Rukia.

"Can I have some of your grilled Terriyaki Kojima-kun?"Michiru asked Mizuiro.

"Yes of coures, Can I have some of your sushi?"

"Hmm..here" says Michiru blushing.

they enjoyed they're eating and sharing their lunch when someone called Tatsuki.

"Arisawa, can I talk to you for a moment.." said the newcomer.

"yes, excuse me guys.." said Tatsuki and followed Ishida.

"What does Ishida Uryu want with Arisawa-san? maybe he'll want to join us here..Oh no way!"Keigo said horrified.

"Are they even friends?" Mahana asked curiously.

Ichigo sighs."yes..when they were kids.."

everyone looked at Ichigo who is facing his food.

"But, Tatsuki-chan says you were friends since kids, so that means you know Ishida-kun before too.." Orihime asked him.

But before he could answer, Tatsuki came back with that excited look on her face.

"What did he say Tatsuki?" He asked.

"He's coming, he's coming back! Chad is coming back.." Tatsuki said excitedly.

He stood up."When?"

"Next week..Ichigo we have to plan a welcome back party for him.."

Ichigo sighs."Yeah, you're right ..how about Ishida? will he help?"

Tatsuki snorts." No I think he wont, he cant talk to a Kurosaki remember?"

He sits down and begun eating again. Rukia glance at him, she could see that longing in his eyes for his friend. _"Ishida cant talk to a Kurosaki? wonder what happened?"_ she thought.

"Who wants to share my food, How about you Kuchiki-san? Here have some.." Keigo said smiling at her.

"Yeah sure..what is it?"

"Its stuffed crab!"

Rukia gasp." Oh I'm sorry but I cant-

"Here come on..it taste good!" Keigo insist and held the crab in front of her face, she shook her head but Keigo didnt listen untill Orihime stands up and took the crab in Kiego's hand and throw it.

"Kuchiki-san dont eat crabs! she has an food allergy..so dont make her eat it, Got it?!" Orihime said glaring at Keigo.

"H-hai Inoue-san.."

Tatsuki laughs." Orihime could be scary if she wants to.."

Rukia smiled at Orihime, and she glance at Ichigo who is eating silently while thinking deeply. "Ichigo are you okay?" she ask softly.

Ichigo glance at her." Yeah, I'm fine Midget.."

And the bell rings, lunchtime is over.

"Tomorrow is saturday right?!" their Sensei asked them.

"Yes sensei!" students says at once.

"I'm giving you something to do this weekend, I'm giving you a project!"

The students groans." But Sensei..what about saturday night out!" Keigo said.

Their Sensei smiled in a creepy way."then perhaps, you should do it faster, so you'll finish early right Asano? and dont worry, you can pick a partner and you'll submit this project to me this monday..Class dismissed!"

Rukia turns to her side. "Hey, Ichigo would you like to be my partner?"

"Hell no.." Ichigo said standing up.

"Uh..I think its a yes, because that's my first wish.." She said grinning at him.

Ichigo glared at her." Fine, lets go then we have to buy the materials for this project.."

"Alright." She said, grab her bag and stands up.

They goes outside their school, theyve gone to stores to buy the stuff they needed. Ichigo carried most of the stuff , Rukia is just following him around.

"You know, you should carry this instead of doing nothing.."

"You're the guy here, you supposed to carry that!" Rukia pouted at him.

He groans." Then at least walk faster..its gonna be dark soon and I'm not walking you home." He said in a hard voice.

"You dont have to, I can go home by myself strawberry!"

"good to hear then, midget!"

Rukia hit his head.

"Ow! what was that for?" He said touching his head.

she smirked."Thats for calling me midget!"

Ichigo glared at her and he walked faster leaving her behind.

"Hey wait up!" but stops when she saw something in the store.

Ichigo felt that no one following him, he turned around and saw Rukia staring at the store wide eyes and mouth open.

He sighs and walks towards her." What is it?"

"Its CHAPPY!"

He covered his ears."Dont shout..jeez.."

"I'm gonna buy this"Rukia said while looking for her wallet.

He smirked." Chappy the Rabbit, I think your way too old for that.."

"shut up! I'm gonna buy this and no one is gonna stop me!"

"no one is stopping you either.."

Rukia glared at him and kept looking for her wallet." Where did I put it?."

and then her cellphone read it, its from Inoue.

 **Kuchiki-san I found your wallet, you drop it dont worry about it, I have it right now.**

 **come home safely.**

She groans." How am I supposed to buy this..?" and she got an idea, she looked at Ichigo.

"What?"

"Ichigo, can you please buy chappy for me, i lost my wallet and I dont have any money with me.." she said blinking her eyes slowly.

"No way..what am I your boyfriend?"

"Please..I promise i'd do anything.." she said desperately.

"Really, then if I buy this you will stop pestering me."

Rukia thought about it for a second and she shakes her head." No I wont."

"What?!"

"You are going to buy me my Chappy, whether you like it or not, because thats my second wish.."Rukia smiled Evilly.

 _"Crap..why is this happening to me.''_ he thought. he clenched his fist."You know I'm sooo close of killing you right now.."

"Whatever..just buy it." Rukia said in a hard voice.

Ichigo breathes deeply calming himself, and he buys the Rabbit stuffed toy and gave it to Rukia.

"Oh my your soo cute.." she said while hugging it tightly.

Ichigo stared at her and without knowing he smiles while watching her, she looked like a little girl hugging and kissing her toy like that..she looked cute."

He realized what he just thought and shakes his head, _"Oh damn, what am I thinking again.."_

Rukia look at him gratefully." Thank you.."

Ichigo cleared his throat, trying to avoid her eyes. "Whatever..just dont lose it because I wont buy you another one.."

She smiles."Hmm, thank you again.."

Ichigo turned around, his heart is beating rapidly when he see her smile like that. he close his eyes trying to calm himself and when he look up, the sky is almost dark."

"We have to buy this last material, there at that store over there..come on Rukia.." He said and walks faster, Rukia follows him and she smiled because he called her by her name again, Rukia like it when he says her name.

Rukia stops walking when she saw a little girl crying, she goes where the girl is and ask what's her problem.

"I'm looking for my mommy!" The little girl said softly.

"Okay, I'll help you find your mommy.." Rukia said smiling at the girl, she look around and saw a woman across the street, and it seems the woman is looking for someone.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Yumi.."

"Yumi, is that woman your Mom?.." she said pointing at the woman across the street.

Yumi wipe her face and stands up."thats my mommy!" she said excitedly and called her mommy.

Rukia smiled to herself but her expression changed into fear when the little girl runs across the street , without knowing theres a car approaching.

"Yumi! Nooo!" Rukia screamed when the car hit the little girl, she could see the girl's blood all over and followed by a loud honk. Then she heard a voice, a woman's voice.

 _"RUKIA NO!"_

She gasp, she walks back slowly..then she heard it again.

 _"RUKIA NOO!"_

she's breathing heavilly, and clutch her head tightly. _"Who is that voice? It sounds familliar.."_

Ichigo walks faster and goes inside the store, he bought the last material and goes outside looking at his watch again.

"We're done here, time go home Midget.."

No answer.

"Hey, are you deaf? you could at least say yes.." he said and turned around and saw no one behind him.

Ichigo sighs in frustration."Oh thats it!." he said while walking back to that store where he bought the Chappy stuffed toy."Where is that girl?'' he looked around and saw a girl crouching behind the bench, heads down and her hand clutching her head. His eyes widen, its Rukia!. Ichigo runs towards her and kneel in front of her.

"Hey..what happened to you?" He asked worriedly.

she looked up at him, and he saw the confusion in her eyes.

"I-I dont K-Know.." she's shaking and sweating furiously.

Ichigo eyes softened, he wiped the sweat on her forehead and tuck her bangs behind her ears..she's breathing heavily.

"M-My head h-hurts.."

"Let me take you to the hospital.." he said in a very soft voice.

"No I-I just want to go home.."

"But Rukia-

"Please.." she said with pleading eyes.

Ichigo stared at her. "Fine, let me take you home then.." he helped Rukia to stand, but her legs is like Jelly, she cant stand straight she's still shaking. Ichigo turn, his back facing her.

''Climb on, I'll carry you.."

"Really? are you sure?"

"Hmm, come on."

Rukia climbed on his back, and ask Ichigo to carry her Chappy, he didnt say no he took it on the ground and starts to walk faster. An ambulance passed them.

"Is there an accident here?"

"hmm, a girl hit by a car..I saw the whole thing.." She said softly and close her eyes trying to fight the tears but she lose, because a tear falls down.

 _"Maybe she was so shocked when she saw that.."_ he thought.

She sobs silently.

"Sshh... dont cry Rukia..." he said while patting her head slowly and the other hand holding her.

Rukia closed her eyes, and snuggle to his neck, she could smell his scent. But her mind is thinking deeply, trying to remember the owner of that voice she heard. Rukia tried to remember.

She gasps."It H-hurts.."

Ichigo stops walking."What hurt?"

"My head.."

He walks faster, and hoping that her family could help her. _"Damn it..faster..faster.."_ he said to himself. After a few minutes of walking they arrive at Rukia's house. Ichigo knocks, he glance at Rukia who is sleeping behind him, he knocks again harder this time. He heard Rukia mutters in her sleep..

"Mommy.." she said while sobbing silently. And the door opened.

" Oh, its you kurosaki-kun and.." Orihime eyes widen when she saw Rukia, and she said in a very loud voice." KUCHIKI-SAN!"

FEW MINUTES EARLIER..

Byakuya came home early that day, he has nothing to do at the office so he decided to go home, he saw Orihime in the kitchen eating weird stuff again.

"Orihime, where's Rangiku?"

"Mom's at the market..Toshiro is with her.." she answer with a full mouth.

He nods. "I'll be in my room.."

"Okay, just tell me if you need anything Byakuya-san.."

He goes to their room and change his Office attire into a white t-shirt and his blue pajama, He opened his Laptop and and starts typing, when he heard Orihime screamed.

Byakuya runs fast downstairs and saw her daughter at the back of a stranger.. unconcious.

His eyes widen and took Rukia, He carried her while glaring at the orange haired guy in front of him.

"What have you done with my daughter?" Byakuya ask angrily.

"I didnt do anything sir..W-we were just-

"Out!" Byakuya cut him."Get out of my house!" and goes upstairs to Rukia's room.

Orihime apologize to Ichigo."I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun..he's just-

"I know, Inoue..I understand he's just worried.." He sighs and said softly." I am.."

"Thank you for bringing Kuchiki-san home, thank you so much.."

"Welcome, I have to go.." he said and turns to leave but stops halfway.

"Inoue, can I ask a favor.."

Inoue nods." sure what is it Kurosaki-kun.."

"If Rukia wakes up..call me please.." he said staring at her.

"hmm, I will..take care." says Orihime and closed the door. Ichigo walks away slowly. Orihime goes upstairs to Rukia's room when she remembered Ichigo's words. _"If Rukia wakes up..call me please.."_ She cant help but feel a little jealous, He was so worried she could see it in his eyes. Why are they together anyway? Are they dating?. She realize what she just thought and hit her own head." _I cant think like that! erase! erase! besides Kuchiki-san is hurt! right! Kuchiki-san!"_ and she goes inside Rukia's room and found her lying in the bed and Byakuya sitting in a chair beside her.

"Byakuya-san? Is she alright?"

"She's fine now.."

"Wonder what happened?" Orihime asked curiously.

"We'll ask, when she woke up.."

Orihime nods and stared at Rukia who is sleeping peacefully..

"Come on Orihime, lets go outside we dont want to wake her.." Byakuya says.

"Hmm." And she goes outside, Byakuya stands up and stared at his sleeping daughter and he leans in slowly and kiss Rukia's forehead. He turns to leave when he heard Rukia mumbles in her sleep. "M-Mommy.."

Byakuya turned around and stared wide eyes at his daughter.

 _"Does she remembers?''_

Ichigo walks back and forth in his room, he cant get Rukia out of his head.

 _"Is she okay now..Maybe I should call.."_ He thought while staring at his phone and biting his thumb at the same time.

Ichigo sighs in frustration." damn..what am I acting like this..? I'm going crazy?"

and his phone rings. he took it and press the answer button. "Hello? Rukia?" he said in a loud voice.

"Calm down Ichigo, its me Tatsuki..theres something I want to tell you"

"Oh.'' he said disappointedly.

"Its about the welcome party.."

Ichigo listens , but his mind is somewhere else. Thinking about a certain midget. he closed his eyes and remember Rukia's scared face. He clenched his fist without knowing.

 _" I Hope your alright Rukia.."_

 **Okay for me, this is a boring chapter, and hope you guys gets the hint about Hisana's death reason.**

 **and here in our country everytime we have quiz , my teacher puts the 10 highest score in a bulletin board to motivate us or whatever..And I use it because I dont know what they do in Japan.**

 **Next chapter: Rukia's past reveal if I cant think any filler chapter..**

 **as always. Read , review and criticize.**


	7. Chapter 7

The sunlight almost caressed his eyelids, and his eyes opened, He stretched on the bed with his tired face and yawns lazily. What time did he sleep last night he didnt know, the only thing he know, is that he was worried sick last night because of her and doesnt know why.

He stood up and walk downstairs.

"Ichigo did you sleep last night?" Isshin asked curiously when he saw the the dark circles under his eyes."

"No not really, I was up all night thinking about her.." Ichigo answered lazily while yawning.

"Her?" Isshin raised a curious eyebrow. "You mean your girlfriend.."

he realized his mistake. "J-Just forget it."

"You should bring her here..we would love to meet your girlfriend." Isshin said teasing him.

Ichigo blushes." She is not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say.." Isshin winks at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Ichigo, are you sure you wont come with us.." His Mom ask him.

"No mom..I have a school project to do."

"Fine..we'll be back early..Yuzu are you finish?"

Yuzu smiled cheerfully." Already done Mommy..the food is in the basket.

"Everything's done, time to go.." Isshin said.

"I love outings!." Yuzu said excitedly.

Karin helped Masaki walked to the car, "Bye Ichi-nii! sure you wont come.."says Karin.

Ichigo just shakes his head and wave goodbye.

"Ichigo, lock the door dont let strangers co-

Ichigo cut her." Mom, I'm not a kid anymore..

Masaki smiles." Yeah, I forgot your all grown up."

"Time to go Hon..see you later son.." Isshin smiles at him and pat his back hard.

Ichigo groans. _"That hurt.."_ He thought. And his family already left.

"Good, I can work in peace..no one would annoy me.." He said then he heard a knock.

"Who might that be?" and knocks again." I'll be right there.." he said and open the door. Ichigo's eyes widen when he saw Rukia standing outside their house, wearing a yellow sundress.

" What the hell are you doing here Rukia?"

Rukia smiles at him."What do you think? I'm here to help you do that project.."

"b-but are you okay now?.." he asked worriedly.

Rukia raise her delicate eyebrow." Whats this? your worried about me? maybe thats why you didnt have any sleep last night?"

He scoffs at her." Who said I didnt sleep last night?"

"you have eyebags."she said grinning.

"Whatever, so how did you know where I live?" He ask curiously.

"Arisawa-san told me, so..are you letting me in?"

"Do I have a choice?.." Ichigo said and open the door wide enough to let her in.

Rukia followed Ichigo to the living room." wait here i'll get some refreshments..any request?

Rukia shakes her head and sits down the sofa, after a few minutes Ichigo came back with snacks.

"Where is your family Ichigo?"

"Theyre out." he said.

"Is she your Mom? she's very beautiful.." says Rukia while taking a picture walks over to her and smiled."Yeah she is.."

"Inoue told me that my dad was harsh to you yesterday.." Rukia said staring at him.

"Yeah, he was pretty scary.." He smirked.

"Sorry about that, you know my Aunt told me that my Dad wasnt like that..but after my mother's death he changed."

Ichigo stared at her." Your Mom is dead..?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, because of giving birth to me.." Rukia answered her eyes on the ground.

Ichigo sits beside her, he sits closer." It wasnt your fault.."

Rukia smiled." I know..everyone told me that, thats why i never blamed myself.."

Ichigo smiles." You know Ichigo, you really look good when you smile..its suits you better than scowl.

He looked into her eyes, her big violet glossy eyes..there is something about it that he cant figure out..it really seems familiar. He's face is very close to her, he could feel her breathing.

" You know, I think we did met before.." He whispered and leans closer to her face.

"Hmm, me too it feels like I know you for a very long time.." she whispered back and close her eyes. But before their lips met, Ichigo's phone rings stopping them to do so..

Rukia open her eyes, he stands up and answer his phone It was Tatsuki calling him.

 _"That was close.."_ She thought and unknowingly touched her lips.

Ichigo cleared his throat." You know next weekend we're having a welcome back party for our friend, he's from Mexico.. you can come if you want.." he said looking away from her,trying to hide his pink cheeks.

"Your inviting me?.."

"Yes, if thats what it sounds like.."

Rukia smiles." Alright I'll be there."

"Great.." he looked at her." We should start doing this project.."

"You're right."

Byakuya sits in his office thinking about his daughter words last night.

LAST NIGHT..

Rukia mumbles something in her sleep." Mommy.."

Byakuya turn around his eyes widen. "Does she remembers?" he thought.

Rukia woke up, and saw her father standing in front of her .

"Dad? how did I-

Byakuya walks towards her and sits beside her"Rukia, what happened?"

"I-I dont know..I just saw a kid hit by a car and my head starts to hurt..and I heard something.."

"What is it?" he asked slowly.

Rukia looked at him." A woman's voice calling my name.."

Byakuya's eyes widen for a second, he stands up and starts to walk outside.

"I'll ask Orihime to bring your dinner here.."

"Thanks Dad.."

PRESENT TIME..

Byakuya close his eyes. _"she's starting to remember..What should I do..should I tell her or let her remember everything on her own.."_ He took a deep breath. _"I need your help Hisana.."_

ONE WEEK LATER: SATURDAY 6PM.

"Wow..you look amazing Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said her eyes wide.

"You too Inoue-san.." Rukia said, she wears a black strapless mini dress.

"Girls..come home early.." Rangiku said smiling to them.

"We will Mom..Bye.." says Orihime and goes to the front door.

"Rangiku-san, if Dad arrived and we're not back yet-

Rangiku nods." Dont worry I'll tell him..take care.."

"Thanks, see you Rangiku-san." Rukia smiles gratefully.

"Come on, Kuchiki-san! Its time to party!." Orihime says excitedly.

Ichigo look himself at the mirror, he's satisfied of what he looks, he just wears a simple jeans and his black t-shirt with a skull printed on it.

He remembers what happened last week when he almost kiss Rukia. Without knowing he touched his lips.. _"wonder what it feels like?"_ he shake his head, and walks downstairs. Ichigo was greeted by his stepfather.

"You look good , are going to a party.."

He nods."Yeah, I wont be back till midnight"

Isshin whispered to him." Hey, if you want to hit a girl tonight..be sure to wear condoms okay?"

Ichigo blush deeply."Shut up! Dont make me become like you, you idiotic freak!

"What's that Ichigo!"says Masaki voice from the kitchen, angrily at him.

Ichigo and Isshin gulped at the same time. They both knew Masaki has a thing for respects, thats why Ichigo never insult Isshin in front of her mother, or he will be a dead meat. Masaki approached them, her blind eyes glaring at them.

"Uh h-honey, its not Ichigo's fault..I was teasing him, thats why he got mad at me.." Isshin chuckled nervously.

"No! he needs to punish!" Masaki said in a hard voice.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine, but can you do that tomorrow..I have a party to go to.."

Masaki scoffs at him."Now, you think your old enough to talk back at me!''

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. _" What the hell is wrong with her.."_ he thought. He just close his eyes and breathes deeply." Mom..I am not talking back at you, its -

"No! You are talking back at me! and how dare you talk to your father like that!" Masaki said in a loud voice. Both Ichigo and Isshin stared at her confused, she's kind of overreacting.

Isshin came to her side." Honey, its not a big deal..just s-

"No!" Masaki screamed angrily." He has to be punish for talking to his father that way!"

Ichigo finally lose his temper." How many times do I have to tell you! HE-IS-NOT-MY-FATHER!"

SLAPP!

Ichigo touch his stinging cheeks, looking at his mother with wide eyes,She never hit him

before, she never did..It hurts..

Isshin stared at Masaki." Masaki why did you do that?! Ichigo are you alright?"

"You think I dont know, the way you treat Yuzu and Karin and Isshin," says Masaki pointing at him." How long are you gonna be like this! dont you even care about what they feel?! we have given you enough time! stop acting like this!"

Ichigo blinked his eyes trying to control himself from crying." How about me Mom? do you even care about how I feel.." he gulped. "Since you got married, you never have time to me..Where were you when I broke my leg because of soccer?! And where were you when I have nightmares?! You sleep with your husband peacefully without thinking that your son needs you because he's scared of thunder!. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly. "That was me when I was weak, but I'm not anymore..I'm old enough to know how it works! you dont need me anymore..thats why I'm leaving, you will never see or hear me again..!

He said and walks to the door opened it and slam it shut behind him.

Masaki breathes heavily." I d-didnt know..I didnt know.." She sobs silently.

Isshin hugs her from the back." I know honey.."

"I didnt mean to hurt him..I love my son, ..please bring him back I cant live without him.."

" Dont worry Masaki, I will bring him back!" he said kissing Masaki's cheeks.

Karin saw her parents sitting at the bottom staircase, she just rolled her eyes when she saw her Dad kissed her Mom.

Karin cleared her throat.'' Is dinner ready yet?"

"No, and where were you?, its already 6 and where's Yuzu?" Isshin asked.

"She's going to sleep to her friends house remember? she said it this morning.."

Isshin just nods, Karin felt the gloomy atmosphere and tried to talk but remembered something.

"Uhm..Dad this morning when I took a bath I saw this, i forgot to tell you.." Karin gave it to her father.

Isshin took it. "Its pregnancy tests ..Hey! is this yours?!"

Karin eyes widen." WHAT?! of course not! And its not from Yuzu I'm sure!

"Its Mine.."

Karin and Isshin's eyes stared at Masaki confused.

"I'm pregnant.."

Rukia's eyes filled with excitement when she and Orihime entered Tatsuki's house, there was alot of drinks and food, she saw her fellow students dancing, music filled the air.

Tatsuki approached them." You guys finally arrived! I thought you wouldnt come.."

"I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan, its my fault..it took a lot of time for me to get dressed.." Orihime said shyly.

Tatsuki looked at her head to toe, she's wearing a black skirt, showing off her legs and a white sleeveless blouse, almost showing off her big boobs. "You know, its okay if just you wear a simple jeans and shirt Orihime.."

Orihime leans in and whispered." Well, I dressed like this for kurosaki-kun, I think its time for him to know his secret admirer.." She's been giving him chocolates and cards for the past week.

Tatsuki snorts." It looks like your going to seduce him.."

"Hey, mind if I cut in..what you guys talking about?" Rukia asked.

Orihime laughs nervously. " Nothing Kuchiki-san..come on lets dance" she said and grabbing Rukia to the dance floor.

After a few minutes of dancing, Tatsuki turned off the music.

"I'm sorry guys but Chad text me says he's almost here..so we have to be ready right? Now when Chad opened that door, you are going to held this banner and screamed surprise to him! You guys get it?!"

"Who's Chad?" Rukia asked Orihime curiously.

"Tatsuki-chan told me that Chad is her childhood friend, and Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun too..the four of them grew up together..

"Really,Ishida too? Then why is it that Ichigo and him dont talk at school, if they know each other since kids.."She asked.

"Uh..I asked Tatsuki-chan that too, but she only says that Ishida-kun's Dad forbid him to talk to Kurosaki-kun..she never explained why though..?"

Rukia nods.

"He's here get ready guys..3...2...1.." And the door opened and a Tall black guy came in.

SURPRISE! the people inside the house screamed

and held the ''WELCOME BACK'' banner in front of him.

The guy was really surprised he just stood still stared wide eyes at the people in front of him, then someone familiar approach him.

"Chad! Welcome back!" says Tatsuki and hug him tight.

Chad smiled at her and hug her back." Yeah, its good to be back..Hey is this your idea?"

"Yea, me and Ichigo planned it.."

"Ichigo? where is he? I want to talk to him." Ichigo is most close to him, they were like brothers.

" That idiot is not here yet.." Tatsuki said with her arms crossed.

"The idiot is here Tatsuki.." Tatsuki and Chad turned at the door, there stood Ichigo smiling at them.

"Ichigo..its been along time!" Chad approach him and pat his back slightly.

"It is..and you changed, you talk a lot now.." He chuckles.

Chad laughs softly." Am I? dont get used to it.."

"So, are you staying for good?"  
"No..I'm just here for a few months..you know I still have to take care of Abuelo, I have to go back.."

"That's okay man, we understand come on lets go have a drink.." Chad followed Ichigo into the Kitchen.

Tatsuki turns on the music, and the party continues.

Rukia stared at Ichigo talking to his friend, he's smiling but he seems gloomy and he look like he cried a lot.

"Inoue, you think that Ichigo seems a little gloomy.." She turned to her side and no Inoue to be found. Rukia starts to look around for her stepsister, and there she saw her drinking in the corner.

"Inoue? What are you doing? you cant drink that!" She said and take the bottle in her hands.

"No, I need this Kuchiki-san..he's here..I need to tell him I like him! I-I need to confess.." says Inoue her face a bit flush.

Rukia stared at her. "Who is it?"

Orihime took a deep breath. " Kurosaki-kun..I like him!"

Rukia froze at her stepsister's confession. _"She like him.."_ Rukia cleared her throat and excuse herself before Inoue could see her expression.

She goes outside at the backyard, she saw a tree and climb it and sat on a branch. Rukia could feel the cold night air on her face. _"Inoue likes Ichigo..What should I do? I know I like him too...but I cant hurt her.."_ She closed her eyes wishing that she could forget her problem, even just for a night. Then she heard someone, she looks down and saw Ichigo leaning at the tree she climb at. _" What if he reject Inoue..that would hurt her.."_ She took a deep breath and made up her mind. _" Inoue Orihime is my family and I wont let anyone hurt her..I want her to be happy even if it means to give up someone that I like just for her.."_ she goes down slowly and stands in front of Ichigo who seems sleeping.

Rukia cleared her throat, Ichigo opened his eyes slowly. He groaned. _"Its the midget."_

"What are you doing here?" He asked grumpily.

Rukia rolled her eyes." You invited me remember?..are you drunk already?"

"I'm not drunk? just go away leave me alone..I'm in no mood for company now.." says Ichigo and closed his eyes again.

" Listen Ichigo..there's something I want to tell you.."

Ichigo smirked. "let me guess, your confessing to me right now.." he said opening his eyes.

Rukia was dumbfounded. "What? no of-

Ichigo cuts her off." Its obvious since the very first day we met, I knew that you have the hots for me.." he said cockily.

Rukia scoffs. "You are drunk..and its about Orihime I want to talk to you about?''

Ichigo stood up in front of her not listening to her." Dont you have any self respect? you know if you want someone to love you, learn to love yourself first..stop being an arrogant bitch and your acting high and mighty all the time..because not all guys will fall for you! I'm not! so you dont have to give me chocolates and cheesey cards, because no matter what happens I will never going to like you! NEVER!" He said in a hard voice.

SILENCE

Ichigo breathes slowly, there his frustration got out, He felt something heavy got off his chest. He looks up and he's shock for what he saw..there stood Rukia staring at him, tears falling down her cheeks.. when he saw in her eyes is pain and something heavy is on his heart again, much more heavy this time. He gulped and realize what he just said to her and mentally kick himself. _" Why did I say that.."_

He closed his eyes. "R-Rukia I-I'm sorry I-didnt mean to.." He opened his eyes again and saw Rukia starts backing away, her head down.

"I was j-just- I think I'm drunk, dont believe w-what I said earlier.." he said nervously. Rukia look up again and Ichigo's heart sunk by seeing her face..He saw pain and anger in her eyes. Rukia turns and ran away. He was about to run after her, when a hand grab his wrist.

"Let her go Ichigo.." Tatsuki said softly.

Ichigo glared at her and screamed at her face." Let me go! I need to tell her! I need to explain!"

"but she needs time to be alone! you think after what you said she'd still listen to you! just let her go for now!" Tatsuki screamed back at him.

Ichigo's eyes softened. " I didnt mean to say that..I dont know what gotten into me.."

Tatsuki sighs." I know, Ichigo..I know you..I know your not that type of person.."

Ichigo leans at the tree again closing his eyes, and remembers the way Rukia look at him. He clenched his fist hard that his knuckles turns white.

" Orihime.." Tatsuki said softly.

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Orihime stands in front of him.

" I saw what happened.." Orihime said softly, bowing her head.

He opened his mouth to talk when...

SLAP!

Inoue Orihime slapped his face.

Tatsuki gasp and Ichigo touch his stinging cheeks for the second time that night.

Orihime looked at him with anger in her eyes." How dare you say that to her?!" she said and start punching his chest. Tatsuki grabbed her hand and stop her.

" Hime..listen to me..I know Ichigo! he didnt mean to say those words, he was just upset and-

"No, Tatsuki let her do what she wants..I deserved this.." Ichigo said softly.

" Yes you are!" She starts sobbing.

" I like you Kurosaki Ichigo, I like you since junior high..and I was the one who give you that chocolates and cards! not Kuchiki-san!"

Ichigo's eyes widen upon hearing her confession, and realize that it was Inoue his secret admirer not Rukia.

She wipe her tears." I like you..I really do but I love Kuchiki-san more..I love her like a real sister and I promise myself before that I will never let anyone hurt my family, or else I'll make them pay.." She said in a hard voice and glared at Ichigo who's still as stone.

Orihime turned her back to him." If something bad happens to Kuchiki-san, I swear I'll make you pay.." she said and runs towards the direction , where Rukia ran off.

"Ichigo are you Okay..?" Tatsuki asked him.

"No I'm not.." He closed his eyes. _" What have I done..Rukia.."_

Rukia rans so fast, she doesn't even know where she's going, she just wants to get out of that place as far as she can go..It hurts...Why does it hurt?..she keep asking herself. _" I like him..I only like him..so why does it hurts so much..its not like I Lo-_

She stops running, she's breathing heavily and felt her heartbeat so fast..and realize something.

"I love him.." Rukia mumbles." Oh god! I love him!" she said and cried again. And resumed her running..her eyes is blurry because of her tears, she's not seeing clearly and runs fast as she could! until she crossed a street not even looking , Rukia stands frozen when she saw a car approaching so fast towards her. Before she could think the car is so close to her..she closed her eyes expecting the car hit her, She heard a loud honk and before the impact she heard that voice again.

 _" RUKIA!..NO!"_

 **Ok thats it! so sorry about my english again. And about Orihime I watch bleach anime again and after the soul society arc, that episode were Ririn, cloud and nova kidnaps Tatsuki, Inoue got angry when she thought that Tatsuki was hurt, even Uryu was shocked by her changed of attitude, so I realized Inoue is like that when someone tries to hurt the one she cares. Even if she's nice she could be a bi*ch if she wants to.**

 **Read, Review and criticize..**

 **really it wont hurt my feelings, I would accept it and change and be a better writer..:)**


	8. Chapter 8

_''Rukia..Rukia..Where are you?!" A voice echoed throughout the night._

 _" I'm here Aunt Yoruichi!"_

 _" Rukia! oh thank god your okay! Why did you ran away..I was so worried.."_

 _Little Rukia gave Yoruichi a loving hug." I'm sorry.."_

 _"Its fine, time to go home..I'm sure your mom is waiting for you.."_

 _" Come on lets go.." and grabbing her aunt's hand with her. Yoruichi phone rings and answered it._

 _" Hello? yes Hisana, your searching for her too? dont worry I already found her..she's alright, you want to talk to her? okay.."Yoruichi gave the phone to Rukia._

 _"Hello, Mommy..?" Rukia giggles._

 _-"Oh god! are you alright? my princess I am so sorry.."_

 _" I'm fine Mommy..and I'm sorry too..I promise I'll be a good girl from now on.."_

 _-"Just wait there with your Aunt, we're coming to get you.."_

 _Rukia nods cheerfully." Hmm, I will wait for you mommy.." and gave the phone back to her aunt._

 _" We're pretty far from home..lets sit on those rocks Rukia and wait for your parents to come.."_

 _Rukia nodded and runs towards the rock and begins hopping among the rocks playfully._

 _Yoruichi sits and just watch Rukia playing, she looked around..the place is a little creepy its already 9 pm, its not dark because of the streetlights but no one is outside the street ..people are already asleep, only a few cars was on the road, 10 feet away from where they are.._

 _" A firefly!" Rukia follows it but her Aunt stop her._

 _" Dont go near the road! a car might hit you..be a good girl and just stay here.."_

 _Rukia pouted cutely at her aunt and goes back hopping like a rabbit._

 _"What's taking them so long.." Yoruichi glanced at her wristwatch, its 9:30 already..its starting to get cold._

 _and they heard a loud honk across the street . Byakuya got out the car and left Hisana inside._

 _"Rukia, they're here.." Yoruichi took Rukia's hand and starts to walk across the road but when Yoruichi saw a car coming towards them, she walks back. Hisana got out the car and when Rukia saw her mommy, she runs towards her and basically lets go of her aunts hand. Yoruichi, Byakuya and Hisana screamed at the same time when they saw the car coming close to Rukia. The little girl stops at the middle of the road and turned around , she was shocked and screams when the car is coming to her so fast..Like a slow motion, she heard her Mom scream her name and she was push aside. She went flying and hit her head to a rock nearby and a huge wound on the side of her head, blood started to pour down. Rukia cant move, she turned her head around slowly and saw her Dad crying cradled her Mom's body on his lap and she saw a pool of blood near her Mom's body.._

 _Rukia's eyes widen with shock, she was saved by her Mom..and now her Mom is dying because of her.._

 _She starts to cry softly, not because she's in pain but because of her Mommy..Rukia heard her last words.._

 _"Promise me, no matter what happens you'll take care of Rukia..you'll love her and take care of her and never leave her.."_

 _"We will take care of her together Hisana.." her Dad said while crying. Her mom's starts to cry too._

 _"Byakuya, thank you..those years with you was the best time in my life..for making my life colorful..you and Rukia thank you.."_

 _"Hisana..please.." her Dad kissed her mom's forehead tenderly._

 _"I love you..I'll always will I love you both.."her Mom glanced at her and smiles for the last time, and closed her eyes slowly._

 _"Hisana..no.." Her Dad's starts shaking her Mom's body." Wake up..please wake up..Hisana..HISANA!"_

 _Rukia stared at her Mom's lifeless body and before darkness overtook her, a tear falls from her eyes." I'm sorry Mommy, goodbye.."_

ONE WEEK LATER..

 _The little girl opened her eyes slowly and looked around her..she doesnt recognize the starts to move but her head starts to hurt so she just lie down, staring at the ceiling.." Where am I?"_

 _The door opened and a black skinned woman came in, the woman came to her and embrace her tightly..the little girl was shocked because of the stranger hugging her like that._

 _"You're awake! thank god!"_

 _the little girl push the woman away." Who are you..? stay away from me.." The woman stared at her dumbfounded. " you dont recognize me? I'm your Aunt Yoruichi!"_

 _She shakes her head slowly. " No..I dont remember you.."_

 _"Oh my god..Rukia.."_

 _She looks innocently at her. "Is my name Rukia?"_

 _The woman stared at her and starts to cry. " Yes..your name is Rukia.." the woman embrace her again, she was hesitant at first but hugs her back._

ANOTHER WEEK PAST

 _Rukia sits on her bed watching her Aunt Yoruichi pack her clothes._

 _"You're gonna love it there Rukia..your grandfather house is huge..and there's a huge garden too..you love flower garden.."_

 _"I do?" Rukia asked innocently, her aunt smiled at her._

 _"Yes..you do..its much better place than here.."_

 _"Can I ask something?"_

 _"Sure honey.."_

 _" Where is my Mommy? Dont I have one? why dont I remember her?"_

 _Yoruichi stops packing, and swallowed hard. They havent told her about Hisana, after her cremation Byakuya never comes home. He's always drinking outside..and just yesterday he moves away and took everything, and left Rukia behind. She doesnt know how to tell Rukia about her Mother without hurting her feelings..she's just a little girl she wouldnt understand._

 _Yoruichi took a deep breathe and made up her mind, she kneels in front of her niece._

 _"Your Mom died when you were born Rukia.." she said softly staring at the little girl's eyes."When she was giving birth to you, that's why you dont remember her.."_

 _I'll tell her when the right time comes, i'll tell her the truth..Yoruichi kept telling herself._

 _Rukia bows her head and nods slowly. " Thats why Daddy hates me?"_

 _" No your dad doesnt hate you Rukia.."_

 _"Then why did he left me alone? I saw him yesterday..the way daddy looked at me..I know he hates me.."_

 _Yoruichi sighed." Listen to me Rukia...it wasnt your fault that she died, dont blame yourself..And your daddy doesnt hate you, he just needs time dont worry I know he will come and take you one day..just wait.."_

 _Rukia starts to smile. " hmm.."_

 _After a few minutes of packing , they walk downstairs and walks through the front door. Yoruichi opened her car and Little Rukia goes inside, Yoruichi starts the engine and turns to look at Rukia who is staring at they're house._

 _"Everything is gonna be fine..I promise"_

 _Rukia looked at her aunt and smiles, she sat comfortably and close her eyes.._

 _" Goodbye House..and see you daddy.."_

Rukia opened her eyes,she's wearing a robe ,and she knew that she was in the Hospital. She sits up and clutch her head..she remembered everything, Rukia starts to cry softly.

"Its my fault..its my fault.." (sobs) "Mommy died because of me.."

Orihime runs towards their house, she tried to search for Rukia but she couldnt find her..She's worried now..

"Mom..is Kuchiki-san came home?"

Rangiku raised her eyebrows." Isnt she with you?"

"Yes but she-

Orihime was cut off by a phone call, Rangiku answered it.

"Hello? Kuchiki residence..'' Rangiku's eyes widen and hangs up the phone slowly.

"What Mom? "

"Rukia, she's in the Hospital she was almost hit by a car.."

"WHAT? Oh my god Kuchiki-san.." Orihime starts hyperventilating. her mom came to her side and tried to calm her.

"Come on lets go to the Hospital.." Orihime nods slowly. Rangiku grab a few things and carried little Toshiro then goes outside with her daughter still in panic.

Ichigo stared at the ceiling , his mind is drifting somewhere, he remembers the words he said to Rukia. Without knowing he hit himself again. _" Damn it! why did I say that? Idiot!"_

"It seems that your still awake.."

He turned his head and found Tatsuk standing at the door, she sits at the chair beside the bed. " Your mom called, she wants you to go home.."

He scoffs. "Yeah right..like she really do.."

Tatsuki sighs."I think she was sorry for what she did.."

"Tomorrow I'll find a job.." He says trying to change the subject." Is it okay if I stay here untill I find a place to stay?"

Tatsuki smiles at him."Sure..you can stay here as long as you want.."

"Thanks.." and they did their secret handshake that only them and their two other friends know. The both of them stared at the ceiling in silence for a few minutes.

"Sooo..about Kuchiki-san," Tatsuki spoke first.

"I will apologize to her, I promise I'll do whatever it takes.." He closed his eyes. _" Hope she'll forgive me.."_

Byakuya arrived at the Hospital and starts looking for his daughter, he asked a nurse and she showed him the room where Rukia is, he opened the door slowly and his eyes widen for what he saw..there his daughter crouching on the floor beside the bed, crying. Byakuya approach her and pat her head softly, Rukia looks up and saw her dad and he kneels in front of her.

"Why are you crying..?''

Rukia looks away, she couldnt face her father after remembering her lost memory..she bows down and hides her face from his father's view. Byakuya lift her chin up and made her look at him, he could see the fear in her eyes.

"You can tell me Rukia..tell me.." he smiles at her.

Rukia stared at her father's eyes, she tried to open her mouth but no words came out, she just stared at him and starts sobbing again.

Byakuya breathes deeply." its alright, I'll wait untill you're ready to tell me, I promise I'll be here and listen.."

She cried after hearing her father's words, it goes to her heart and it felt good..Rukia felt her dad embrace her and she sobs on his chest, Rukia felt a warm feeling and it made her realized its time to faced her problems.

"I-Im sorry Dad.."

Byakuya furrowed his eyebrows." What for?"

"Its my fault that mommy is not with us anymore.."

He stop still.

"you remember?"

"Hmm..I remember everything..I'm so sorry dad, i-if I just listen to you..mommy wont die..i-if i just stay home that day, she would still be here..(sobs) I-I wish i-i was the one who died!"

Byakuya felt his eyes starting to get wet upon hearing his daughter, he hug her tightly and kissed her hair..

"No..Rukia I should be the one saying sorry to you.."

 **sorry if its short, i was in a bad mood when i wrote this yesterday, please understand if this a not good chapter. soo.. Hisana died in a normal car crash by saving rukia..**

 **.if your not satisfied about Hisana's death please tell me..**

 **Read, Review and Criticize..**


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo arrived at the school early and look around the class for Rukia, but she's nowhere to be found.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Keigo rushed towards him.

"Have you seen Rukia?"

"No..she's not here yet.." Keigo stared at him suspiciously."Why are you looking for her?"

"None of your business.." he said and left Keigo.

He goes at the front gate, sat on the bench and waited for Rukia to come, after a few minutes of waiting he saw Rukia approaching with Inoue, his heart started to beat rapidly and he's nervous suddenly upon seeing her. Ichigo's eyes landed on her elbow it has a white bandage on it and she's slightly limping. _"What happened to her..?"_

"Kuchiki-san..you should've just stay at home.." Says Inoue clearly worried.

Rukia smiles at her."I'm fine Inoue, thank you for worrying.."

Inoue smiled back." Of coures I am..you are my sister.."

The both of them enjoying each other's company, when they entered the gate someone block their path and they stopped walking, Inoue glared at the orange haired man in front of them and Rukia looks away.

Ichigo cleared his throat." Uhm..Rukia can we talk?.." he said hopefully, staring at the raven haired girl in front of him.

"No..! you dont have any right to talk to her.." said Inoue and grabbed Rukia carefully away from him.

but Ichigo block their way again, and pleaded." Please..just for a few minutes.." even if he had to beg, he'll do it. Rukia turned her head slowly and met his gaze, he found her violet eyes looking back at him.

"Fine lets talk.." She turned to Inoue." go to class first I'll be right there.."

He sighed in relief after hearing her.

"But Kuchiki-

Rukia cuts her off and smiled." I'll be fine..go.."

Inoue nods slowly and throw a warning glare at Ichigo, he seems to understand it and nods to her and then she left.

"Lets talk somewhere else..how about the rooftop?" he asked her. Rukia just nods without looking at him. Ichigo felt a slight pain the way Rukia acts towards him now. They made their way to the rooftop, he stands near the fence hands in his pocket while Rukia standing behind him, he's nervous and his hand is sweaty. He took a long deep breath and turned around fully facing her.

"I'm sorry.."

Rukia kept her eyes on the ground.

"I'm very sorry about what I said..I was upset because me and my mom had a fight before the party, I just want to let my frustration out..and you were there, I used you..I'm so sorry.." He said sincerely. " I was wrong..everything I said was wrong..so please forgive me.. its just- (sighs) forgive me.." he said bowing his head, he felt ashamed for what he did and guilt for hurting Rukia.

" Apology accepted.."

Ichigo eyes snapped back at her. "What?" he asked softly.

Rukia smiled which surprise him." I forgive you.."

He stared at her." you forgive me that easily..aren't you mad at me?"

"Well at first I admit I was mad, but after thinking about it..it wasnt just your fault, it was mine as well.." she paused and then continue." if i hadnt been an arrogant bitch, i think you wouldnt say those words to me..so clearly it was my fault too..."

Ichigo just stared at her, this isnt he thought the way she would react..she's being so nice..too nice..

Their eyes locked for a few minutes while Rukia still smiling at him but her smile fade and her face turned into a serious hard one. "from now on I will never ever bother you again..I promise.." she said coldly, turned away and left.

Ichigo is left standing, staring at the ground.. _" She said she wont bother me anymore..I should be happy, that's what I want right? but...why do I feel different? what is this heavy feeling?.."_ He heard the bell rings and he forced himself to walk down the stairs.

Rukia walked slowly to their classroom, she's still limping slightly and her elbow hurt a little, she stops walking when she heard someone call her.

"Kuchiki-san.." a marooned haired guy came to her. " are you alright now?"

"Umm..do I know you?" She asked.

The guy chuckled.'' Ah..no but i was the one who brought you to the Hospital, that saturday night when you almost hit by a car..I was there i saw the whole thing.."

"Really?..thank you for helping me and you were the one who called my dad right?" she smiles at him.

"Yeah I did..the name's Ashido by the way.." he offered his hand and Rukia took it.

"Kuchiki Rukia..you can call me Rukia if you like..thanks for your help Ashido.." She smiles gratefully at him.

" Dont mention it Rukia..you have injuries? does it hurt?"

"A little.."

" Give me your bag, I''ll carry it for you.."

Rukia nods."Okay, if you insist.." Ashido took her bag and help her walk to their classroom.

Ichigo walks towards their classroom but stopped halfway, he saw Rukia talking to a guy. He doesnt remember seeing the guy before but he wears the same uniform like everybody else, so he must be a student here..

He saw the guy took her bag and helped her walk, he scoffs at the scene. _" who does he think he is touching Rukia like that.."_ when he saw Rukia smiled gratefully at the guy, he gripped his bag tighter, suddenly he wants hurt and kill someone. _"That's the smile she always wore towards me..that's smile is just for me.."_ for a second,he stopped breathing, confusion evident in his eyes. _"Why did I think of that?"_

"What are you doing?"

He turned around pretty startled and found Tatsuki staring at him. "Nothing.." he said avoiding her gaze.

"Well come on, class is starting.." she said and walks past him but Ichigo stop her.

"Tatsuki do you know who that guy is?" He asked.

"Ahh..you mean Ashido..he's our classmate.."

"Really, since when?" he asked curiously.

Tatsuki snickered. "since junior high.."

"What?! why dont I remember him.."

she smirked at him. " Because your a stupid idiot.."

Ichigo glared at his bestfriend and sighed, _" She's right, I am an idiot.."_

and they goes inside their room, he found Rukia already in her seat talking to Inoue..he goes over to his seat as well, after a minute their teacher arrived.

Ichigo didnt pay attention to class, he kept glancing at his side ..at Rukia who is listening intently at their teacher. His eyes landed on her elbow again. _"Damn..i forgot to ask her what happened..Does it hurt bad?"_ and he stared at her worriedly but his eyes caught something, that Ashido guy kept glancing at Rukia too, and smiling like an idiot.

Ichigo felt his blood boil, he clenched his fist hard under his desk.. _"why am I feeling like this.."_ he tried to calm himself, these emotions are new to him..And was thankful when Lunchtime came.

" Ichigo lets eat lunch with the girls again.." Keigo asked him excitedly. He was about to answer him when he heard someone called her.

"Rukia..!" says Ashido while smiling at her.

Ichigo scoffs. _" Rukia?! Rukia?! He barely even knew her...! he should call her by her last name"_

"Lets eat lunch together Rukia.."

"sure..I would love that.." she said and follows Ashido outside.

"Kuchiki-san found a new friend..No! she'll forget about me because of that guy!" Keigo said dramatically. " lets make a bet Ichigo, Ashido will be Rukia's boyfriend next week! how about you? what do you think..?"

Ichigo glared at his friend, Kiego starts backing away seeing that killing intent in his eyes.

He walks past at his frightened friend. " I want to eat alone.." and left, leaving Kiego in shock...

"What did I do..?''

Rangiku was doing laundry that day, she saw the dress Rukia wore at the party , it has blood on it ..she washed it and scrubbed it hard hoping that the blood will come off. She remembered that night on the hospital.

 **Saturday Night: at the Hospital**

Rangiku with Toshiro and Orihime came to the Hospital, they starts looking for Rukia's room, a nurse helped them and they found her room, but Rangiku heard Byakuya voice inside Rukia's room, she told Orihime they just wait outside. The door was opened slightly and she saw Byakuya hugging his daughter, and Rukia crying on his chest, then Rangiku heard Rukia says something..

"I remembered everything..I am so sorry dad..i-if I just listened to you..Mommy wont die, i-if I just stayed home that day..she would still be here.."

Rangiku stared wide eyes at her stepdaughter. _" she remembers everything.."_

Rukia sobs." I-I wish..I wish i was the one who died.."

Rangiku almost cried after hearing Rukia's words..she look so fragile, so inoccent, and scared, not the spoiled little troublemaker she thought, she is..

" No Rukia..i should be the one saying sorry to you.." Byakuya said. " I'm sorry for blaming you for your mother's death..I know it was an accident but I got blind because of hatred when I lose Hisana..i just love her too much, it was hard for me to let go.." He said closing his eyes " but because of my foolishness I lost you..I am so sorry.."

Rukia looked up and saw a tear escaped her father's eyes, she wipe it with her own hand..and stared at his eyes." Dad.."

Byakuya caressed his daughter's cheeks." Rukia I will never ignore you again, I promise from now on I will be a good father to you..I promise.."

Rukia starts to cry again but this time it's tears of joy. "I love you daddy.."

" I love you my princess.."

 **Present Time**

Rangiku stared at the dress she was washing, the blood is gone and a smile graced her lips, she stood up and goes to his son's room. Little toshiro is playing with his toys when she approached him.

"Baby..Mommy wants to say something to you.." She said while staring at his son's blue eyes.

"What is it mommy?.."

" from now on I want you to be nice to Rukia..and call her Nee-san okay?"

"But you said she was dangerous.."

"No she's not..I was wrong she is a nice person, so be nice to her Shiro, she is after all one of our family..understand?"She put Toshiro on her lap.

" Yes mommy.." Little toshiro kissed his mother's cheeks, and Rangiku kissed him as well.

" That's my good boy.."

Rukia found herself sitting on a swing at the playground, she rock herself slowly.

 _"This is it..the place where I first met him.." she thought._

 _"Who are you..?" she asked softly._

 _"Huh? I'm Ichigo.."_

 _(giggles) "It's sounds like a strawberry.."_

 _"no it's not, it means He Who protects.." he said pouting._

 _"That's why you save me?.." she asked curiously and he smiled at her._

 _"Yeah, my Mom taught me that all girls..should be respected and protected.."_

Rukia smiled at the memory, she does remember everything including him..everything she said at the rooftop was true, she's not mad at him and she wants to forgive him..because Rukia knows that he's a good guy and he didnt mean to hurt her..

she wants to tell him everything about the past and thanks him for saving her before but she realized that none of it matters now, he doesnt even remember..maybe because it was nothing to him.

Rukia touched her lips...she kissed him that night, she liked him before that's why it was soo easy for her to like him now or..love him...

Rukia took a deep breath." I can't be with him anymore..I forgive him but its still hurts..I have to move on and this is the only way..from now on I have to pretend that he doesnt even exist.." She said, punching her chest lightly..hoping that the pain would go away..she knew now that she in not the one for him.

Ichigo arrived at Tatsuki's house and he saw a figure standing at the front door..he walked closer, its his stepfather.

"Ichigo..I'm here to take you home.." says Isshin seriously.

"No..i dont want to.."

"Please..your Mom needs you, she didnt mean to hurt you..she loves you.."

Ichigo faced him." Why would she wants me..she already have you.." he said in a hard voice and turned away.

"Your mom is pregnant Ichigo..and she needs you, she's depressed, something bad might happen to the baby..Please your her only son.. please ..come home with me..she's waiting.."

He stared at his stepfather for a long time. " Do you really love my Mom?"

Isshin smiled." More than my life son.." he smiled back and walks towards him.

"Fine..i'm coming with you..I miss my Mom too.."

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Kurosaki Residence.

Ichigo walks inside the front door , his mom approach him and embrace him tightly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ichigo..I didnt mean to hurt you..please forgive me my son.."

"Mom..I'm sorry too I was a jerk.." He said wiping his Mom's tears.

" I love you my Ichigo..."

"I love you too Mom.."

Yuzu saw her brother and her mom hugging at the front door, she goes over and wants a hug too..Ichigo smiles and hug his little sister, Karin came downstairs and saw her Dad, sister, mother and her brother hugging each other.."

"What's this?" Karin asked.

"A family hug.." Isshin says excitedly." Come on join us.." he said and grabbed Karin towards them.

Ichigo smiled.. for the first time he thought, that having a family is not a bad thing after all.

Their dinner was much more lively that night, no more scowls..just smiles, happy face all over..it was fun..the family saw Ichigo smiled for the first time. He was happy but there's still something missing in his heart that he cant tell.

"Goodnight Mom.." he kissed his mom on her cheeks.

"Goodnight.."

Ichigo touched his mom's belly trying to feel the baby inside.." Do you know if its a girl or a boy?"

"No..we dont know yet..but what do you like.."

He smiled.." I like it if its a boy..I want to have a little brother.."

Isshin grinned behind them. " You know Masaki.. if its a girl, we can always make again.."

Masaki hit his head hard." Ow!"

"goodnight guys.." says Ichigo and goes to his room. " goodnight son.." he heard before closing the door.

Ichigo stared at the ceiling again, he took his phone out and opened it..no texts or calls today,, no message from Rukia..he felt this longing inside his heart. Everyday she would text him unimportant stuff and he hates it..she was so annoying..but..but..Why does it feels like this? Why does it feels like he lost someone so important..? Maybe I just miss her..she was a good friend after all..

He stared at his phone..scribbled through the contacts list. **Annoying Midget.** he pressed it and typed a message..

 **I miss you..**

He just stared at it for hours..he cant send it..he wont send it..

But his phone rings suddenly , startled he press the send accidentally.

Ichigo stared wide eyes, at his phone.

Message: **I miss you**

Send to: **Annoying Midget**

Oh god..

 **Your thoughts?..:) I would love to know it!**

 **Read, Review or Criticize..**


	10. Chapter 10

Rukia came home a little late it was 6:30 pm, she stayed at the playground longer than she expected, she knocks at the door slowly hope that her Dad wont get mad at her. The door opened revealing a smiling Rangiku in front of her.

"Welcome Home Rukia-chan! you must be hungry..come on lets go eat!" says Rangiku and grabbing her towards the kitchen.

"H-hai.." she said, shock by her stepmother's change of attitude.

"Your father is not here yet..but dont worry he'll be home soon I'm sure he can still eat dinner with us.." Rangiku said smiling at her sweetly. "but first i want you to close your eyes.."

"Huh? what for Rangiku-san..?" Rukia asked confused.

"Its a surprise dear..come on.."

Rukia closed her eyes and let Rangiku grabbed her gently..after a few seconds Rangiku stops, Rukia stops as well.

"Now..open it slowly.."

She opened her eyes slowly, her eyes grew wide when she saw the dinner table, it has lots of different foods Cucumber, eggs,rice dumplings and more.. all of it are her favorites..

She turned to her stepmother and smiled gratefully." How did you know?"

"Your Dad told me..I cooked it all, you like it?"

Rukia nods cheerfully. "Thank you Rangiku-san.."

"come on lets eat before it gets cold.."

Rukia sits , staring at the food in awe.. _"I'm gonna enjoy eating this.."_ but stops herself and looked around, its only her and Rangiku.

"Where is Inoue and Toshi-

She was cut off by Orihime's loud voice entering the room, little Toshiro is with her.

"Oooh the party already started.." orihime said, eyeing the food on the table.

''Party?"

"Yes, we're having a simple family party and I told Hime to buy a cake.." Rangiku said.

Orihime put the cake on the table, she opened the box..and Rukia's eyes went wide again, it was a chocolate cake and there's a tiny Rabbit candy all around it..It was soo cute..and her eyes caught the words written on top of it..

 _Welcome to our Family.._

Rukia stared at it..she bit her lips trying to control herself from crying..

"Nee-san.." said Toshiro smiling at her.

She blinked twice. _" Did he just called me nee-san?"_

"I want to give you something.." and little Toshiro took her hand and gave her a bracelet..just a cute bracelet made of yarn." I made it at school... teacher said we should make something and give it to our family..I made one for Daddy,one for mommy,one for nee-san and one for you too.."

Rukia pat his head softly."thank you..shiro-chan.."

"welcome nee-san.." Toshiro smiled back and hug her,Rukia hug him back and she felt Inoue hug her from behind.

"welcome to our family, kuchiki-san.." says Inoue.

She felt a tear escaped her eyes..she was so happy, she have a real family who cares for her..

Rangiku stared at them with teary eyes, but their teary moment was cut off by Byakuya, who just came home...he stared at the dinner table, it has a lot of different foods and he knows all of the food was Rukia's favorite.

"..What's happening here..?" he asked while walking towards Rangiku and sat beside her.

"I just want to give Rukia a welcome party Darling..that's all.." Rangiku said and gave him a peck on the lips, for the first time they saw Byakuya smiled.

"Thanks Darling.."

They had a wonderful dinner that night, Rukia tried to eat every dish and when it comes to dessert, she was having a hard time eating the tiny rabbit candy, it was just too cute but after few attempts she eats it,thought it would rot if she wont ..After eating dinner, they've watch movie in the living room for an hour..and after its time for them to sleep.

"Goodnight Rangiku-san.."

"Goodnight Rukia.." says Rangiku while carrying Toshiro, who fall asleep on the couch.

"Goodnight Dad.." Byakuya leans in and kissed his daughter's forehead. " Goodnight Rukia.."

She walks upstairs to her room and slowly closed the door..She lay on the bed, with that happy smile to herself..her life is almost perfect, yes almost because there's still something missing. Her smile turned into a sad one, and remembers the person who owns her heart.

 **Rings**

Her cellphone rings..

Rukia ignored it, too buzy thinking about him she tossed her phone aside when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Orihime standing outside.

"May I come in Kuchiki-san..?"

"Sure.." Rukia opened the door, letting her in.

Inoue lie on her bed and she lied beside her, Inoue turns facing her.

"It's about Kurosaki-kun.." Inoue said softly.

Rukia stared at her, trying to read her.

"I'm sorry Kuchiki-san, I didnt know you like him too..when I said that I like him I must've hurt your feelings.."

Rukia smiled." No need to say sorry I'm alright now..but what about you? you liked him for a very long time.."

"I'll be fine, I know I will..besides I just like him..its just a simple crush not a big deal."Inoue smiled to her." I think I wont jump from a building because of that.."

both of them laughs.

(yawns) "Time for me to sleep, goodnight Kuchiki-san.."

"Goodnight Inoue..sweet dreams.."

"Sweet dreams.." says Inoue and closed the door.

Rukia stands up and change into her white chappy pajama, she goes over to bed when she remembers her phone, someone text her, she took her phone ,unlock it and read the message.

From: **Grumpy Strawberry**

 **I miss you**

Rukia almost dropped her phone, she stared at it wide eyes and her mouth slightly open in shock..

she felt her heart beat faster..

 **Dum..dum..dum..**

she's starting to breathe heavily, still staring at the phone in her hand.

 _" Why?..why would he say that? I- I mean I mean..-_

she remembers Ichigo's words that night.

 _"I dont like you! no matter what happens ..I will never like you! never!"_

Rukia shook her head. "It just a misunderstanding.. he said he wont like me, this message is just a mistake.." she turned her phone off and took the battery out. _"Dont believe it Rukia..its just mistake..its not for you.."_ she said to herself and decides to change her number tomorrow.

Ichigo waited at the hallway, he walked back and forth nervously and thought about the message he sent to Rukia last night.

 _"What would I say? it was a mistake..? no..or I could say I do miss her..because she's my friend.."_ he smiled. _" Yeah that's it! maybe she'll believe me..''_ He waited for a few minutes and there he saw Rukia, walking towards him.

He took a deep breath. _" You can do it man..focus.."_ when Rukia is only a feet away, he approach her first. he smiled at her.

"Ru-

But before he could talk, she walks past him, like he's invisible. Ichigo stood still at the hallway like a statue, clenched his fist, staring at nowhere. _" Why? she said she forgive me...why she's pretending that I dont even exist.."_ He felt his heart with his hand. _" Why does it hurt?.."_

Ichigo walks to his classroom silently, he saw Rukia talking and smiling to Ashido..He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to control whatever emotions bubbling inside of him. He walks to his seat scowling, oblivious to Rukia's quick glances. He pretends to read a book, but for real he's listening at the conversation beside him.

"Rukia.. Senna is in a band and they will perform at the park this saturday, for free.." says Ashido.

Rukia smiles. "Senna-san really? That's amazing.."

" Yeah..would you like to go with me..you know have fun!"

" Yes..of course"

Ashido smiled excitedly. " Great..I'll pick you up at 3 pm.."

She nods slowly." Hmm okay.."

Their teacher arrived and Ashido goes back to his seat still smiling.

Ichigo sits silently, gritting his teeth and in his mind, Ashido is being torn to pieces ..He really wants to do it at the moment, he's having a hard time controlling himself. He took his phone out and put his earphone, he just lets himself relax while listening at his music not minding the silent glares he received from his teacher. After a few hours, Lunchtime came. _"Finally..''_

He glanced at Rukia, she's still writing and there are only few students left. Ichigo goes to her and stood in front of her.

"We need to talk." he said in a hard voice.

"What for Kurosaki? " she said not even looking at him.

He swallowed a big lump in his throat. _" She called me by my last name.."_ He thought sadly. " It's about the text message.."

"What are you talking about?''

" Come on..I know you know it, I sent a message to you last night! stop pretending!.."

Rukia stands up and face him. " I'm not pretending..I dont know what your talking about..besides I change my number yesterday morning.."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Ichigo's eyes softened upon seeing her beautiful violet eyes again.

"Ruki-

But he was cut off by someone.

"Rukia..let's eat lunch together.." says Ashido.

Ichigo glared at him. " Cant you see we're talking? are you blind?!"

Ashido starts backing away slowly, " I'm sorry I didnt know.." he was about to leave when Rukia stopped him.

"No..Ashido wait, I'm coming with you.." she took her bag and starts to walk away from Ichigo, when she felt a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around, and startled for what she saw in his eyes. He was begging for her.

"Please..stay.." he said softly.

She was shock for a second but regained her composure, she yanked her hand away from Ichigo's grip and walked away leaving Ichigo in pain, oblivious from her eyes.

Ashido stared at the scene in front of him, he can see the pain in Ichigo's eyes.

" Come on! Time to go..!" and Rukia grabbed him outside not even looking back.

Ichigo is left alone , staring at the ground. "Fine, if that's what you want.." He said and sat back at his seat.

The following days was hard for him, always doing the same routine. Waking up in the morning, eat breakfast, go to school and goes home after, eat dinner and sleep, its the same everyday..well there's one different. No Rukia.

Ichigo often stared at his phone for hours, waiting for something..maybe a text from her but he knows it wont happen, he knows but he's still hoping. He feels like a crazy idiot all the time, if he remembers one of his moment with Rukia before, he starts smiling. He needs to stop this, he doesnt know what's happening to him, he needs help.

 **Saturday: 1 pm**

Ichigo knocks at the door, when no one answered he knocks again and this time the door opened.

"Why are you here?" the man asked him in shock but he smiles at him instead.

"Nice seeing you too Ishida..''

The man pushed his glasses up his nose." Your not allowed to be here..go away Kurosaki.."

"Come on just for a few minutes, I need your help .." He pleaded.

Ishida Uryu stared at him, confused he sighs. " Fine, fifteen minutes." he said and opened the door letting Ichigo in.

Ichigo followed his friend to the living room and sat on the couch, while Uryu stands in front of him.

" Make it quick Kurosaki, if Ryuken finds out your here..I'm dead.." Uryu said seriously.

He laughs softly. " You havent changed still calling your father by his first name.."

" Just get to the point already.."

Ichigo sighed. " Remember those days, when you always lets me cheat on your paper before everytime we had test..and me teaching you to fight .. so you can learn to protect yourself , along with Tatsuki and Chad...we were bestfriends..

Ishida sits down and smiled at the memory. " Yeah, we were but since that day you become a Kurosaki, you became my enemy..you know that Kurosaki Isshin is Ishida Ryuken's greatest enemy..

"It's not my fault my Mom married a Kurosaki.."

" I know but Ryuken dont understand..you know that lunatic.."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both of them are lost in their thoughts. Ishida spoke first.

" So..how can I help you?.."

" Its just a minor problem.."

Ishida raised his eyebrow. " A girl problem..am I right?"

Ichigo stared at him, stunned. " Wait how d-

"You know I'm good at reading people and dont forget I'm your classmate and the class president, I see you everyday, and that gloomy face of yours." Ishida pointed out.

"Really?..your pretty good .." He sighed. " Your right..it is because of a girl.."

"I'm listening.."

"Well, there's this girl, since the day I met her I kind of disliked her because of her being arrogant and she was so annoying, so full of herself but she was a nice person..she was just being true to herself.." Ichigo's eyes saddened." But one night I hurt her..I apologize after then..she said she forgives me but now she's avoiding me ..

Ishida stared at him. " And the problem is?"

"I'm having all these strange feelings towards her now, like everytime I see her I felt nervous and conscious to myself, if I see her talking to other guys..especially that Ashido, suddenly I want to kill someone..And everytime she avoids me and pretends that she cant even see me..It hurts, And I cant get her out of my mind.." He gripped his hair in frustration. " What's happening to me?"

Uryu cleared his throat. " That's simple..you're in love, it's called Lovesickness.."

Ichigo stared wide eyes at his bestfriend. " N-no your wrong, I mean maybe I just miss her or I like her but love? that is just impossible.."

"Well the symptoms are clear, Self conscious, daydreaming, pain, Jealousy..."

He snapped at him. " I'm not jealous.."

Uryu sighed. " I know who this girl is, and I wont blame you if you get jealous..she is indeed beautiful, if I'm her boyfriend I will never let a guy comes near her..

He looks at him suspiciously. " Do you like her?"

Uryu smiles. " See you are jealous.."

Ichigo looks away , trying to hide his embarassment, his friend stands up and looks outside the window with gloomy expression on his face.

"Believe it or not, I know that feeling Kurosaki..the feeling of being ignored all time and falls in love for someone..it hurts more when she's near and I cant even reach her..but its my fault for being a coward.." Uryu turns to look into his eyes. " Dont be like me Ichigo..fight for her before its too late.."

He scratched the back of his head slowly. " So..I'm in love?"

"Yeah, admit it ..and take her back .."

Ichigo looks up, gratefully at his friend. " Thanks Uryu .."

"You got your answer and now before Ryuken finds out, kick me out of the house and cut my allowance..GET THE HELL OUT!" Uryu said in a loud voice, pointing the door.

Ichigo just smiled. " Yeah, yeah.." and goes outside, he starts to walked away but stops and turned around. " It was nice talking to you again.."

Ishida just push his glasses up and closed the door.

Ichigo walks to the park, he remembered that Ashido and Rukia is coming here today, he started to look for her. He spotted Tatsuki standing in the middle of the crowd.

"Tatsuki!.." he called her.

"Oi Ichigo..What are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for someone, there's too many people here today.."

"Well, see that band on the stage..that girl vocalist is our classmate Senna..and she's very talented, she can sing Japanese, chinesse, and english songs..but I bet you dont remember her right?" says Tatsuki grinning at him.

He glared at her. "Shut up.." he starts to look for Rukia. There he saw her standing at the back she's wearing a simple white dress but to him she was the most beautiful girl, he slowly walks towards her but stops when he saw Ashido standing beside her, they were talking and smiling to each other. There it is again the pain, _" I have to do this now.."_

" So you guys.. any Request? " Senna said to the crowd in front of her, while standing at the stage.

"I have one." says Ichigo, he felt all eyes on him.

Ashido and Rukia turned their heads at the same time and they saw Ichigo the guy who request a song. Rukia stared at him. _" What is he doing..?"_

Ichigo stared at Senna. " I want you to sing Realize by Colbie Caillat.. can you do that?"

"Sure.." Senna said proudly.

"And I want to dedicate it to someone I hurt before and I was sorry, but now I realized what she really meant to me and I want her back and I hope.." He turned and look into her eyes. " I'm not too late.."

Rukia stared back at Ichigo, her heart skip a beat. _" Is he talking about me?"_

" Request Granted.." said Senna and starts to sing.

 _Take time to realize,_

 _That your warmth is crashing down on in._

 _Take time to realize,_

 _That I am on your side._

 _Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

 _But I can't spell it out for you._

 _No, it's never gonna be that simple._

 _No, I can't spell it out for you._

 _[Chorus:]_

 _If you just realize what I just realized,_

 _Then we'd be perfect for each other,_

 _And we'll never find another._

 _Just realize what I just realized._

 _We'd never have to wonder if_

 _We missed out on each other now._

 _Take time to realize._

 _Oh-oh, I'm on your side._

 _Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

 _Take time to realize_

 _This all can pass you by._

 _Didn't I tell you?_

 _But I can't spell it out for you._

 _No, it's never gonna be that simple._

 _No, I can't spell it out for you._

 _[Chorus:]_

 _If you just realize what I just realized_

 _Then we'd be perfect for each other,_

 _And we'll never find another._

 _Just realize what I just realized._

 _We'd never have to wonder if_

 _We missed out on each other but..._

 _It's not the same,_

 _No, it's never the same_

 _If you don't feel it too._

 _If you meet me halfway,_

 _If you would meet me halfway,_

 _It could be the same for you._

 _[Chorus:]_

 _If you just realize what I just realized_

 _Then we'd be perfect for each other,_

 _And we'll never find another._

 _Just realize what I just realized._

 _We'd never have to wonder._

 _Just realize what I just realized._

 _If you just realize what I just realized._

 _Oh._

 _Missed out on each other now._

 _Missed out on each other now, yeah._

 _Realize._

 _Realize._

 _Realize._

 _Realize._

Rukia felt the song, goes to her heart..

" Are you okay?" Ashido asked her softly.

"Please..can I go? I-i want to be alone?''

" Yeah.." says Ashido he understand what she feels.

Rukia starts walking away, the song keeps replaying in her mind , especially the way Ichigo looked at her. She stops walking and sat on the grass near the lake. Rukia looks at her watch it's 5 pm, its nearly sunset, she just sat there watching the sun slowly goes down, not knowing there's someone staring at her from the back.

After the sun sets, she stands up and when she turned around she saw Ichigo standing, smiling at her. Rukia was pretty startled. " How long are you standing there?"

"a while..the sunset was amazing.." He said still smiling at her.

Rukia tried to act cold and walks past him but Ichigo block her path..

"There's something I want to tell you Rukia.."

She glanced at him and said coldly. " I dont talk to strangers.."

Ichigo is left stunned by her words...

Rukia walks away from him but stops, she felt guilt a little..she knows she was pretty harsh but she have to do this, she starts to walk again but she felt a hand slide around her waist, pulling her into a warm body.

Her eyes widen, Ichigo is hugging her from behind.

"Please stop..stop doing this Rukia, I- I cant take it anymore.."

Rukia felt Ichigo's warm breath on her neck, it's making her shiver.

" I know I deserved this..But I miss you Rukia, I want to be with you again.."

She bit her lips hard trying to control herself.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, she felt Ichigo buried his face on her hair and still hugging her from the back.

Rukia closed her eyes, composing herself. " Do you remember the three wishes you gave me before?" She asked softly.

Ichigo nods slowly.

"I still have one left right?"

he nods again.

"I want to used it now.."

Ichigo stared at her. " Tell me I'll do anything.."

"Then, stay away from me..that's my third wish.."

Rukia felt Ichigo's hold on her waist tightened, she felt him tense behind her.

" R-Rukia please d-dont do this.." he pleaded.

" Ichigo, its for the both of us..its for the best.." She said coldly.

Ichigo closed his eyes tight, he took a deep breath and made up his mind.

"Is this what you really want?" He asked softly.

" Y-yes.."

He lets go, even if its hard..he let her go..and starts walking away from her.. he felt a tear escaped his eyes, Damn..his heart is breaking, it hurts so bad.

He felt his phone vibrate, he answered it.

"Hello..?" he said with no emotion at all.

-" Its me, Ishida,I'm just curious..What happened?"

"I'm giving up..I'm letting her go now.."

-"What? are you crazy? Why did you do that?"

Ichigo stops walking and looks up the sky..

" Because I Love her..."

 **I was listenin' to this song when I wrote this chapter, and I must warn you my Moods affects my writing soo if you read a bad Chapter that means I'm in a very bad mood when I wrote it..BUT your reviews gives me Happy moods..pls, kept sending me one.**

 **And for my new followers..Guys, Dont keep your Amazing thoughts to yourself.. pls. share it! ..:)**

 **share the Love...haha.**

 **Read, Review or Criticize..**


	11. Chapter 11

Rukia came back at the playground, find herself seating on one of the swings rocking herself slowly, her mind is full of thoughts..about what happened earlier that day. She looks up the sky full of stars and sighs, thinking why Ichigo is playing with her feelings like that. He said before that he doesnt like her..but why did he-

Rukia close her eyes and remembered the way Ichigo looks at her, the way he said those words, the way he hold her..It feels like he loves her.

"No, that's impossible..he cant..he wont.." She said shaking her head, but a part of her mind tells her , he is..

 _" No..dont believe it Rukia, dont let him hurt you again.."_

Ichigo was barely present at supper, scowling again..his family seems to know that he's not in the mood for talking, they leave him out of their conversation.

" I'm done." he said as he stands up, setting his bowl down.

He walks upstairs , goes to his room and closed the door behind him. He walks over to his bed and sat on , staring at nowhere..

So this is the feeling of being in love, you are willing to do anything just to see the love of your life being happy, even if it hurts..you are willing to sacrifice for her.

He closed his eyes.

Damn. why does it have to take long for him to realize? If he just saw it before, how much she means to him, none of this would ever happened and she is his by now.

Ichigo punched the pillow beside him, anger and pain evident in his eyes. God it hurts so much..

thinking that he wont see her beautiful violet eyes looking at him again, her smiles when she's with him, it makes him crazy but he said that he would stay away from her, that's what she wants and he'll do it just to see her happy.

He took a long deep breath and calm himself, he might do something if he lets his anger take over. He turned off his light and lied down, he just wants to sleep at the moment and forget everything..even if he knows that the hardest part is waking up in the morning, remembering what you were trying to forget last night.

He close his eyes and let sleep take over him.

 _"Ichigo! pssst! oi Ichigo! wake up idiot.."_

 _he woke up by the sound of someone calling him, he sat up slowly and his eyes widen upon seeing his friend sitting outside his window._

 _"Tatsuki!"_

 _"Hi.." she smiles at him, he goes over to her and opened his window letting her in._

 _"What are you doing here?" he asked grumpily._

 _"I'm here to invite you to play at the park..Chad and Uryu will be there too.."_

 _" No I cant, my mom told to me stay at home untill she comes back..and besides its already late."_

 _"Scaredy little Ichi..its still 8 pm and we'll just play for a few minutes.." she said pouting at him._

 _"No I cant go..sorry.." he said and turned his back at her._

 _"Fine, but dont blame me if Uryu and Chad tease you for being a chicken, I'll tell them you didnt come because your scared of the dark.."_

 _he turned around and glared at her. " You wouldnt.."_

 _"I would, you know me.." she said grinning at him._

 _"Fine..but just for a few minutes.."_

 _she nodded cheerfully. "come on.."_

 _He took his sweater, its a little chilly that night and jump at the window following his friend, they walk to the park together while his friend talking about how excited she is playing hide and seek in the dark until someone calls her._

 _"Tatsuki!"_

 _The both of them turned their heads at the same time, seeing Tatsuki's mother walking towards them._

 _"Uh oh.." they said in unison._

 _"What are you doing outside? its already late..?come here lets go home.."_

 _" Ichigo go to the park, tell them I'll be a little late.." she whispered to him._

 _"okay.." he said and runs away quickly before her Mom scold him too._

 _After a few minutes of running he arrived at the park, he looks around trying to find his friends but no he is the only one there._

 _"Where are they?" He said while sitting on one of the swings, "Maybe they're coming late too.." he slowly rock himself back and forth but stops when he heard a faint noise. He listened carefully, there, he heard it again some sort of muffled screaming sound. He stands up and goes at the direction of the sound. He walks to the woods where the sound is coming from, he stops and his eyes grew wide upon seeing a little girl carried by a man while walking away from the park. The girl is crying and kicking to get out of the man's grip, but her strength is far more weaker to be able to get out. They're pretty far from the park now but he still followed them, he doesnt know why but he cant just leave this little girl behind, it feels like he's here to protect her. The man stops walking, he stops walking as well , the man starts to unbotton his pants slowly while still carrying the little girl, right then and there he knew what's the man up to._

 _"Put her down!" he said in a very loud voice._

 _The man seems startled but smirked when he saw him._

 _"What if I said no? what you gonna do little squirt?"_

 _"You dont know what I can do.." he thought and kicked the man on his shin hard._

 _The man stumbled to the ground and lets go of the little girl, he runs to her and pull her up before the man recover from the pain, he took her hand and run away fast from that place._

 _They keep running for a few minutes, holding hands running together..when he saw that they're near at the park , he runs faster pulling her with him. When they arrived he saw a big tree beside the swings, he goes there and hide._

 _He was breathing heavily, he kept looking at the direction where they came from, hoping that the man didnt follow them. They need to rest, he doesnt know if he can still keep on running._

 _"Who are you..?"_

 _He turned around and saw the girl looking up at him, she's scared he can see it in her eyes. "Her violet eyes is beautiful.." he thought._

 _" I'm Ichigo.." he said softly, to his surprised the girl giggles upon hearing his name._

 _"It sounds like a strawberry.."_

 _"No its not, it means he who protects.." he said pouting, he hate it when someone say that to his name, but he cant hate this girl especially now that she's smiling towards him._

 _''So that's why you save me?"_

 _" Yeah, my Mom told me all girls must be respected and protected.." He said proudly._

 _"Thank you for saving me..I should have brought one of my Chappy toys with me, I'd give it to you.."_

 _He frowned. "Chappy the Rabbit? no way!" he thought but he smiles instead. " No thanks.. you dont have to do that.."_

 _Rukia! Rukia! Where are you?!_

 _The both of them turned their heads at the same time, at the direction where the voice is coming from._

 _"That's my Aunt Yoruichi..she's looking for me, I have to go thank you again.."_

 _"Yeah, your welcome.." He was about to turn away but the little girl grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her, and when he was close enough the girl leans in and to his shock kiss his lips._

 _"Thank you.." she said softly and runs to her Aunt leaving him stunned, he just stood still for a few minutes, touching his lips._

 _"A girl k-kissed me.." he let a smile graced his lips upon remembering her name. "Rukia.."_

Ichigo woke up from his dream, out of breath. He sat up. Rukia..Rukia..

He smiled , _" Its Rukia..its my Rukia.."_ He stands up and quickly put on his shoes, _"Its still 9 if I'm right she'll be there.."_ He thought and walks downstairs slowly.

The living room was dark, his family must already asleep by now, he walks slowly to the front door, careful not to make a sound, when he's about to open the door the lights turns on..and found his stepfather sitting at the couch, staring at him.

"Going somewhere son?"

He turned to face him. " Yeah, I have to go somewhere important.."

Isshin walks towards him. "To her?''

He nodded slowly. "Y-yeah.." his voice is a little shaky, he's afraid that she might reject him again after hearing what he has to say to her. _" What if it doesnt matter to her? what if she dont care?_ '' He took a deep breath. " She said, I should stay away from her..it wont change anything.." He said forgetting that his stepfather is in front of him, staring with a grin on his lips.

Ichigo is giving up, he cant do it..he starts walking away from the door when Isshin called him, he turned around pretty startled and remembers that his stepfather is still there. _" Did he heard?"_

" I thought your going somewhere important .."

" No..I- I cant, I mean I'm not..(sighs) I'm going to sle-

Ichigo was cut off by his stepfather's fist on his cheek, he stared at his stepfather wide eyes and he saw him grinning at him.

" Go get her son.."

He stared at him, that was it..he knew what he meant..he should be mad at him for punching his face like that but it feels good, it feels that he can do this, it feels that the punch brought back his self-confidence and that was the only thing he needs.

for the first time Ichigo smiled at his stepfather. "Thanks Dad.." he said and opened the door leaving Isshin smiling to himself. _" You can do it son.."_

9:20 PM

Rukia glanced at her wristwatch, its late and probably Inoue had run out of excuse, she asked her stepsister to cover her if her father asked where she is, she stood up her joints popping when she stretched her legs, she's been sitting on the swing for hours. _" I have to go home.."_

"Rukia.."

She turned to where that voice came from, there she saw Ichigo standing ten feet away from her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to sound mad.

"I should ask you the same thing.. what are you doing here Rukia?" He said and starts walking towards her slowly.

"None of your business.." She said looking away from him.

"Hmm, maybe you have a special memory here, like your first kiss?" he said grinning at her.

"W-what? N-no of course not! and besides why are you here? I thought I told you to stay away from me..that was my third wish remember.." She said her face a bit flush.

But he shakes his head. "and I thought I told you that you can use those wishes for only a week, its already four weeks past Rukia..those wishes dont work anymore.."

she scoffs at him. "Idiot.."

Ichigo stops walking five feet from her. " I remember you now.." he said hopefully that she remembers it too but instead she looks at him like he was crazy. " I remembered the first time I met you, twelve years ago Rukia..do you remember?"

Her eyes widen a bit. " N-no I dont know what your talking about.."

He stared at her , he saw it she was shocked after hearing him, She was lying..he knows it.

"We were five years old, I saved you..there that tree we hid behind it, from the man who wants to hurt you..remember?'

"No! I dont remember anything!" she said glaring at him.

He took a deep breath and walks closer to her. " Fine, let me help you remember then.." he grab her hand and pulled her closer to him gently, wrapping his arm around her waist and the other touching her face.

Rukia was so shocked that she cant even move, she could hear the sound of his heart beating, she looks up and found his amber eyes staring at her, she likes it the way his hand caressed her cheeks, they're so close they could feel each other's breathing. He leans down to her, locking their foreheads and looking into her eyes. " Rukia..I love you.." he whispered softly.

Her eyes widen upon hearing his confession but before she could talk, he claimed her lips , he kiss her lips slowly while holding her tight. Rukia just stood still, eyes wide in shock she just lets him kiss her again and again until he stops.

"Do you remember now?.."

She swallowed. " No I don-

But before she could finish her words he kiss her again but this time she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, he kiss her deeply like there's no tomorrow and she holds onto him like her life depend on it. They kissed for few minutes and lets go for the need of air, they stood still staring at each other, both out of breath.

"Do you remember now?.." He asked smiling at her.

She smiles back and nods. " I remember now.."

 **Sorry if its short, my parents started arguing when I was writing this and I cant continue hearing they're loud cursing and yelling, it was very distracting. Hope you like the kiss scene, I was having a hard time explaining it, i havent experienced it myself *Blush deeply* so it was kinda hard for me. But still i hope you enjoyed this..:)**

 **Read, Review or Criticize..**


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo and Rukia walk hand in hand towards their classroom that monday morning, he kept glancing at her and she always smiles back..they stopped at the door before opening it.

"You know, its okay if we dont tell them.." Rukia said to him, he leans and kissed her cheek.

"I cant even wait to say it..that your already mine.." he said grinning at her.

Rukia just smiles and opened the door slowly, once opened the chatters stops and all eyes are on them looking at their locked hands. Ichigo squeezed Rukia's hands gently and nods to her, telling her to let him do the talking..

Keigo approach them and stared at their intertwined fingers. " Hmm..why are you holding hands?"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Rukia is my girlfriend now.."

"Really?'' says Keigo.

"Congrats Ichigo.." says Mizuiro while smiling at them.

"Well, I think its time..you guys look good together.." Tatsuki hit his back hard, he winced but still smiled at his bestfriend.

" Thanks Tatsuki.." Ichigo turned his head and saw Ishida already sitting on his seat, he look at him and he gave Ishida a gratefull look, Ishida returned it with a smile that says. _"Congratulations..I'm happy for you.."_

Ichigo pulled Rukia slowly to their seat when Orihime came..

"Good morning everyone!.." She said cheerfully.

Keigo rush to her and told her the news, Inoue's eyes widen upon hearing this and looked at Rukia, she of course stared at Inoue worriedly ,she knows that Inoue had feelings for Ichigo.

But before she could talk Ichigo spoke first. " Its true Inoue, Me and Rukia are in a relationship now..I hope you give us your blessing.."

Inoue stared at him. "Promise you wont hurt Kuchiki-san again..."

"I promise, as long as she's with me , she wont cry a single tear.."

She looked into his eyes and saw his sincerity, _"He's telling the truth.."_ she smiled at him and held out her hand. " Good, I'm happy for you and I wish you all the best.."

Ichigo took it and they shake hands, He glanced at Rukia who is smiling at them..

Inoue excused herself and walks to the bathroom slowly, she clutch her heart, it hurts.. she can feel it the pain..so she's still have feelings for him, _"Of course! I like him for a very long time..I cant get rid of him easily.."_ she sighs. She does have feelings for him but she's willing to sacrifice for her family, and Rukia is her family.

"Sometimes you have to forget what you want, to remember what you deserve right.." she said softly. ''I know Mr. Right is just around the corner.." Inoue walks to her locker to get some books, when she opened it a note falls on the floor she picked it up and read it.

"You have no idea how much I like you,

how much you make me smile...

how much I want to talk to you,

or how much I wish you were mine..."

 **From:** Your Secret Admirer..

Inoue stared at it wide eyes and squealed excitedly. " Sugoi! I have a secret admirer! wonder who it is?" she said and inspecting the paper, trying to find a clue or something not knowing there's a guy around the corner watching her..he just smiles seeing Orihime's reaction..

The bells rings, the guy glanced at Orihime one last time and left.

At lunchtime Keigo wants to eat with the girls again, seeing that Ichigo wants to eat with Rukia , Keigo thought that now's his chance to get the girls attention. Ichigo told Rukia to wait for him in the classroom saying that there's something important he wants to say to Tatsuki, he left and Rukia waited at her seat when someone approach her.

" Hey.."

Rukia smiles at Ashido. " Hey..your late, its lunchtime already.."

"Yeah, I kind of overslept..I didnt have any sleep last night" he smiles sheepishly.

"Why's that?"

Ashido looked at her in a serious face. " Because I was thinking about you.."

She stared at him, waiting for him to explain.

"I'll make it short Rukia..I like you and I want you to be my girlfriend.."

She bit her lips, she doesnt know how to tell him the truth without hurting his feelings..he's a good friend but she cant accept him.

"I-I'm sorry Ashido..but I cant accept your feelings..besides I already have a boyfriend.. I'm sorry.." She said bowing her head, she cant look at him, she stands up and starts to walk to the door when Ashido grab her hand and turn her forcefully.

Rukia stared wide eyes at the guy in front of her, his eyes blazing with anger that she never saw before.

"No one ever says No to me, when I says you're mine..you are!" he said in a hard voice.

She yanks her hand and glared at him, so he's not the nice Ashido anymore." Never! as I said I have a boyfriend and even if I'm single I will never be with you..!"

Ashido pushed her against the wall, she yelp in pain when her back hit it, he took her hands and pinned it above her head. Rukia tried to get herself free but Ashido is far more stronger than her.

He leans in and whispered to her ears. " I bet I'm a lot better kisser than him..wanna try Rukia.."

She looks at him in disgust and spit at his face, he looks at her with killing intent. " Fine then." he says and start kissing Rukia's neck forcefully, she starts squirming and kicking him, then Rukia remembers that night when Ichigo saved her, what did he do back then? suddenly she remembers it and kneeled Ashido between his legs, He let go of her and fell down the ground.

Rukia smirked triumphantly. " Thats what you get for messing up with me.." she said and turned around smiling when she felt a hand on her feet.

Ashido grabbed her feet causing Rukia to fall down on the floor with him, he slowly pulled her towards him , while Rukia kept kicking at him, he grinned as he can see her white chappy panties under her skirt.

"Nice underwear you got there Rukia.."

She glared at him. "Let me go! you Asshole!"

He smirked and pulled her more, but stop when someone stepped on his hands, he looks up and found a furious Ichigo glaring at him. " YOU'RE DEAD!"

Ichigo walks to their classroom with a smile, he talked to Tatsuki about his plan for tonight..he wants to surprised Rukia for their first date and he needs help. He walks faster and reached their classroom, he opened the door slowly and was stunned for a second upon seeing Rukia on the floor while that Ashido kept pulling her feet. His body shook with anger, he wants to kill the bastard and he will do it.

Ichigo walks towards them and stepped on Ashido's hand, stopping him.

"Ichigo.." Rukia said gratefully.

" Wait for me outside Rukia.." he said while staring at the bastard in front of him.

She stands up quickly and took her bag, she look at him for the last time worriedly that he might kill Ashido, She hates the guy but she doesnt want her boyfriend turn into a murderer.

Ichigo smiles at her. " Dont worry babe..I'll just teach him lesson.." he said while stepping harder on Ashido's hand, the guy winced in pain.

Rukia nods and walks outside the door, she closed it behind her and started walking away. After a few minutes.

Rukia walks back and forth worriedly at the hallway, waiting for Ichigo. _" What's taking him so long..Maybe I should go back.."_ she let out a surprised yelp when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, she turned her head and found Ichigo smiling at her, his head on her shoulder.

" Are you okay? Did he hurt you?." She swallowed. "Did you kill him?"

"Yeah I did.."

Rukia gasp , stared wide eyes at him causing Ichigo to laugh furiously.

She glared at him. " What so funny? You just killed somebody?"

He stopped laughing and kissed her cheeks. "He was just knocked out, but I think after what I did, he wont bother you again.."

"What did you do?" She asked curiously when a student runs between them in panic.

"Help! I need help!"

" What happened ?" Rukia heard the other students asked.

"Ashido-kun's on the floor unconscious and there was blood all over his face! And he was missing a tooth! he needs help!." says the student and runs towards the school clinic.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo who is smirking at her. " Come on, time to eat lunch Rukia.." He said wrapping his arms around her shoulder. " You know..I want you to meet my family.."

" Really, I would love to..when?"

"How about tonight? eat dinner at my house.."

She thought about it for a second and smiled. " Okay..I'll be there.."

Ichigo smiles back. " I'll pick you up at 7."

Rukia nods cheerfully and they walks together to the rooftop to eat their lunch.

 **7 pm.**

Rukia turned around and looked carefully at the mirror, she's just wearing a plain blue dress and a white sweater, she's satisfied about her look and walks downstairs found Rangiku cooking dinner at the kitchen.

" Rangiku-san, I'm leaving..I'll be back at 9.."

"Yes dear, be careful on your way and dont worry I'll tell your father when he comes home.."

She opened the front door and saw Ichigo standing outside staring at her." You look beautiful.."

"When did you arrived?.."

"Just now Midget..come on they're waiting.."

She pouted at him. " I told you not to call me that.."

But instead Ichigo leans in and kissed her pouting lips. " Make me.." he said grinning.

Rukia just rolled her eyes and walks faster leaving Ichigo behind.

"Hey wait up Midget!"

she turned and faced him. " Make me." she said and starts running away.

Ichigo smiled. _" I'll make you then.."_ he thought and runs towards his girlfriend who is laughing her heart out.

Isshin stared at the table, there its perfect. Ichigo told them that he'll bring his girlfriend over for dinner. They prepared a delicious dinner thanks to Yuzu's amazing cooking skills with the help of Masaki and Karin.

"You think Onii-chan's girlfriend is nice.." Yuzu asked her Mother.

"I'm sure she is..since Ichigo choose her." Masaki said smiling at her Daughter.

"they're here.." Isshin said and walks to the front door, he opened it and stared at the two teenagers, both out of breath .

"What happened to you guys? " he asked curiously.

"Nothing Dad..Is dinner ready yet?" Asked Ichigo smiling at him.

"Yes, come on in.." He looked at Rukia. " Ahh..congratulations my son..you found A very beautiful girl.."

Rukia bowed her head shyly. " Thank you .."

"Not so formal..just Isshin-san..okay.."

she nods slowly. "Yes..thank you Isshin-san.."

"Alright come on in..beautiful lady first.."

Rukia was a bit nervous, What if his mother wont like her?..she kept asking herself as she followed Ichigo's dad towards the dining area, Ichigo seems reading her mind, he took her hand and squeezed it gently. They stopped at the dining table, there was sitting Ichigo's two little sisters and his mother.

Masaki stood up. " Welcome to our home, Ichigo told us about you..."

" Thank you.." Rukia said , she stared at Masaki, she knows that Ichigo's mom is blind. He told her.

"Hi..I'm Kurosaki Yuzu and she's my twin sister Kurosaki karin.." Says Yuzu smiling cheerfully at her.

" Nice meeting you.." she said and sat down, they start eating their food, Rukia eyes grew wide after eating a spoon full of curry.

"This is so good.."

Ichigo smiled at her reaction. "Yeah , that's Yuzu's specialty..Curry..it is delicious.."

"thank you Onii-chan , thank you Rukia-chan.." Yuzu says gratefully at them.

" Rukia-chan, Ichigo told us you just moved here..Where did you live before?" Masaki asked her.

"Well I lived in Okinawa for twelve years, and I came here and lived with my father.."

"What's your father's name Rukia-chan? if he lives in this town then I might know him.." Isshin asked curiously.

"Kuchiki Byakuya.."

Masaki eyes widen in shock and, lets go of her fork causing it to fall to the floor.

"Mom..are you okay?" Ichigo asked her Mom seeing her frightened face.

"Can I ask? What is your mother's name?" masaki asked, her hand shaking under the table.

Rukia stared at Masaki confused by her reaction. "Kuchiki Hisana.."

She gasped softly and she stood up slowly. " I'm not feeling well, I'll just be in my room.."

Ichigo stood up and tried to help his mother but Masaki stopped him, and let Isshin helped her instead.

Masaki and Isshin walks upstairs and goes to their room, once the door was close, Masaki starts crying..

Isshin helped her sit on their bed and embrace his wife, Masaki cried on his chest. "Oh my god..Isshin, that girl she's- she's-

"Shhh that's enough Masaki.."

"What will happen if she finds out that her Mom died because of -

Isshin cuts her off. " No, honey listen to me..that was an accident..it wasnt your fault.."

She nodded slowly still sobbing.. _" What should I do?..Ichigo.."_

After dinner Ichigo showed Rukia his room. she starts to look around , found a few books on a shelf beside the closet, no posters or anything , just a simple room. She walks to the window, beside the bed and opened it, she inhaled the cold breeze. Rukia just stood there, look up the sky admiring the moon, she felt Ichigo walks towards her and embrace her from the back.

"The moon is beautiful..see.." She said pointing the moon.

"Yeah, but you're far more beautiful than the moon.."

She smirked at him. " That's a cheesy line.."

"I know..but that's the truth.." He said while staring at her.

''Hey, your birthday is near..next month right?"

"Yeah..how did you know?" he asked curiously.

"Arisawa-san told me..your turning seventeen right.."

Ichigo grinned at her. " Yes, but your still older than me.."

Rukia turned around facing him. " What? i-its only for a year..besides you look a lot older than me when we're together.." she said crossing her arms.

"Why's that?" Asked Ichigo amused by her reaction.

"Because you're freakin' taller!" She said with a 'Hmp'.

"Oh really, I think I should punish you.." he smirked,

Rukia yelped surprisingly when Ichigo carried her to his bed and lie her down, while Ichigo on top of her grinning evilly.

"Do you know what I'm gonna do to you Midget?.."

She shakes her head giggling. "How should I know strawberry?.."

Ichigo close the gap between them and kissed Rukia passionately, he took her hand and hold it above her head, he stops kissing her lips and starts kissing her neck, slowly, softly, Rukia shivered feeling Ichigo's hot mouth on her neck.

"I-chigo..hmm" she said softly.

Ichigo feels his body starting to heat upon hearing Rukia's moans and before he could do something more than a kiss, he stops, he locked their foreheads and stared into her eyes.

"We should stop.." he said softly.

Rukia giggles. " Yeah, we should.." Ichigo kissed her lips one last time and stood up.

Rukia eye's caught something at the corner..its a guitar, she walked over to it and took it.

"Is this yours?"

Ichigo nodded. " Yeah, Chad gave that to me years ago.."

"Hmm..hey, can you play it? please I want to hear you sing.."

"But, I havent played that guitar, for a very long time.."

"Please..." she pleaded cutely.

Ichigo sighs. "Fine.." and took the guitar. "What song would you like to hear?"

"Anything.."

He stared at her." Anything?...then how about this.." he said and started playing his guitar and sings.

 _There are times_

 _when I just want to look at your face_

 _With the stars in the night.._

 _There are times_

 _When I just want to feel your embrace_

 _In the cold of the night_

 _I just can't believe that you are mine now.._

He looked into her eyes.

 _You were just a dream that I once knew_

 _I never thought I would be right for you_

 _I just can't compare you with_

 _Anything in this world_

 _You're all I need to be with forevermore_

*He remembered those times when Rukia was avoiding him, and the longing he felt.

 _All those days I've longed to hold you in my arms_

 _I've been dreaming of you_

 _Every night,_

 _I've been watching all the stars that fall down_

 _Wishing you would be mine_

 _I just can't believe that you were mine now_

*He caressed her cheeks softly.

 _You were just a dream that I once knew_

 _I never thought I would be right for you_

 _I just can't compare you with_

 _Anything in this world_

 _As endless as forever_

 _Our love will stay together)_

 _You're all I need_

 _To be with forevermore..._

Rukia sighs softly. " Wow.."

"That was for you..you're my forevermore.." he said smiling, leans to her and whispered. " I love you.."

she smiles back. " I love you too.." she said and kissed him.

Masaki stands outside Ichigo's room, sobbing softly.

 _" What should I do?..."_

 **The song I used is Forevermore by Side A, the lyrics fit so much and the music is Wow.. I just imagined that Ichigo was singing it..and it kind of clicked...**

 **Read, Review or Criticize..**


	13. Chapter 13

_" Help..P-please h-help.." she said while clutching the hand choking her throat, her doctor told her to walk around instead lying in her room all day, and she did, she left her room with a nurse accompanying her , but the moment her nurse left her, saying that there's an emergency, Masaki was pushed against the wall and felt someone choking her, she opened her eyes and tried to look at her attacker but no..all she could see , was darkness..she was blind._

 _She was running out of air, she thought she was going to die when she felt the hand of her attacker released her, Masaki collapsed on the floor, gasping for air..then she heard a commotion._

 _"No! Let me go! She killed my wife! she's a murderer! she has to die!"_

 _She shivered, was that the guy who attacked her? was he talking about her?_

 _"Are you okay? Masaki.." She looked up, that voice was from her doctor Kurosaki Isshin.._

 _he helped her stand up, and carefully walked her to room. Once inside her doctor helped her lie down on her bed, she's still shaking from what happened._

 _"W-who was that? why does he want to kill me? "_

 _She heard her Doctor sighed. " He was her husband..the woman you hit by your car accidentally , she died , she was cremated yesterday ..and I think her husband is blaming you for her death.."_

 _She gasped loudly. " Oh my god..s-she died? y-you mean I killed someone.." Masaki just woke up the other day and was very upset when she found out that she lost her eyesight, she thought that the woman was alive too but knowing she's not makes her feel disgusted to herself..someone died because of her, she killed her, she's a murderer._

 _Masaki starts crying her palms on her face. " I-I killed someone..I-I k-killed someone.."_

 _"No..it was an accident..you didnt mean it..even the police said so..they saw what happened in the CCTV footage, you're innocent.."_

 _She stared at him, her blind eyes looking through him. " What's his name?"_

 _"Kuch-_

Masaki woke up out of breath. Why? why did she dreamed about that? she already buried that memory deep in her mind..why is it coming back to her now?

"What should I do? Why does she have to be a Kuchiki?.. "

 **One Month later..**

Preparations were done for Ichigo's birthday that day, Isshin wanted his stepson to have a birthday party, since it was Ichigo's sevententh birthday. They were only few guest invited since Ichigo was not that a socialize person. It was already 9PM at night when the party had ended and their friends went home leaving Rukia behind. She wants to help with the cleaning for all the mess, she was washing the dishes when Masaki approach her.

"You should go home..Rukia-chan..its late"

" its okay Masaki-san, I already told my sister that I'll be home late tonight.."

"What about your dad..?"

She smiles. " He's on a business trip, he wont be back till next week.."

"Rukia-chan, do you really love my son?"

Rukia paused and stared at Masaki. " Yes of course..I love him so much.."

Masaki closed her eyes, for the past month she knew how much Ichigo love this girl and how much this love changed him and it hurts her,that this love might not last. She starts sobbing at the thought which surprised Rukia.

She helped Hisana sat on a chair while still staring at her, Masaki gripped her hand tightly her blind eyes staring at her.

"I'm so sorry..forgive me.."

"I d-dont understand..why are you apologizing to me?.." she asked in confusion.

 _"Because of me..you're family's -.."_ Masaki cleared her throat, trying to control herself. "I guess I'm just tired...I'm going to rest.." she said leaving Rukia in a confused state.

 _"What was that all about?"_ she thought when Ishida came in carrying a drunk Ichigo.

"H-hi..M-midget..(hiccups).." says Ichigo while clinging onto Ishida.

"What happened? " she asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, we were just having fun and dared Ichigo to drink, but he got drunk in two rounds.." Ishida chuckles nervously.

RINGS..

Ishida phones rings and he gulped. His father is calling him.

"I'm so sorry, Kuchiki-san..but I have to go.." he dropped Ichigo and left. Rukia stood up and approach Ichigo who is groaning on the floor.

"Come on..I'll carry you to your room.." she said, took Ichigo's arms and put around her shoulder, they walked upstairs slowly to his room.

Rukia opened the door, it was dark inside..she turned the lights on and carried Ichigo to his bed. She helped him lie down, she stared at his sleeping form for a few minutes and glanced at her chappy watch.

"Its late..I have to go.."

She was about to turn when Ichigo murmured something in his sleep.

"R-Rukia.."

She leans in closer and listen..

"R-Rukia..d-dont ever leave (hiccups) m-me.."

Her face broke into a smile, she caressed his cheeks and ruffled his wild orange hair..

"I'll always be here..." she kissed his forehead, she was about to stand when Ichigo pulled her into a tight hug, he wrapped his arms around her waist locking her in place.

Rukia squirm carefully but Ichigo held her tighter, a groan escaped his lips ..

 _"Great..how am I supposed to go home now?"_ she glanced at her sleeping boyfriend beside her.

"I- I love you..." he whispered..

 _"Maybe i'll just sleep here tonight.."_

"Inoue-san.."

Inoue turned around and found Ishida standing behind her..

"What are you doing here Ishida-kun?"

"Uhm..is it okay for you if I walk you home..I mean its late..you shouldnt walk home by yourself.."

She smiles sweetly at him. " Sure..thank you.."

they walked silently for a few minutes..Ishida spoke first..

He cleared his throat. " Inoue-san about your secret admirer, do you have any Idea who it is..?"

"Well no..but I- (she paused and faced Ishida) hang on..how did you know that?"

Ishida looked slightly shocked and looked away from her, trying to think a reason..

"T-Tatsuki..yes! ahm..Tatsuki told me..we're bestfriends remember?" he said nervously.

She nodded and believe him easily, he wiped the sweat on his forehead and sighs in relief.

"I think he's a nice guy.."

"Really?"

"Hmm..I mean he was doing all that effort just for me..I think he's very nice..I want to thank him in person.."

Ishida smiles at her. "Dont worry..you'll meet him soon.."

she smiles back. "I hope so.."

Ichigo woke up groaning his head hurts, _"Damn it hurts.."_ he thought while clutching his head, he moved to his side and he felt a body under the covers, he peeked under and saw his Rukia sleeping peacefully beside him.

 _"What is she doing here.."_ he thought and remembered what happened, he smirked...he's got an idea how to wake her up..

Ichigo peck her forehead first, then slowly trailing small kisses down her face, and her neck..he felt her shiver and moans in her sleep..he kisses her earlobe and licks it..

Rukia's eyes snapped open when she felt someone kissing her earlobe..

"what are you doing?.." she asked softly.

"Did I wake you up Midget? Did you like it? I'm sure you did.." says Ichigo smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes at his arrogance, when her phone rings, she answered it.

"Hello?"

-" Kuchiki-san come home right now.." Says Inoue in a frantic voice.

"Why?"

-"Byakuya-san he's home and he's looking for you.."

She jumped out of bed quickly , surprising Ichigo causing him to fall from the bed, she glanced at him and throw him a apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry but I have to go home..see you at school.." She said and left.

Ichigo sighs. " Yeah..see you .."

Rukia got home a few minutes , once she's inside the house she found her dad sitting on the couch, waiting for her, and his expression...

She swallowed. _"He's mad.."_

"Where have you been?" he asked in a hard voice.

"Well-

"Where did you sleep last night? Is it true you have a boyfriend? why didnt you tell me?"

Her head starts to spin, It took a few minutes for the questions registered in her mind, she took a deep breath.

"Dad..please..one question at a time.."

Byakuya sighs. " Why did you not tell me that you have a boyfriend?.."

"Because you were busy..I was going to tell you last week but you said you have a business trip, so I thought that I'd wait for the right time..believe me Dad I was going to introduce him to you.." She said.

Rangiku approach her and took her side. " Darling..It's Okay..she's a teenager now..it's normal for her to have a boyfriend.."

But Byakuya glared at her. " I know that..but letting my daughter sleep with her boyfriend is a different matter.."

"well, dont you trust your daughter, I know she would not do that..right Rukia?" asked Rangiku while her arms.

" No I didnt sleep with him.." she said nervously.

 _"But I did..but we were just sleeping.."_ Rukia thought, she bowed her head , afraid that her dad might see through her.

Byakuya sighs. " Fine..I want to meet your boyfriend, tomorrow..invite them here for dinner.."

Rukia look at him confused. " Them ..dad?.."

He nodded. "Him and his family..I want to meet them.."


	14. Chapter 14

Ichigo stood outside Rukia's House nervously, earlier that day Rukia called him, says her Dad wants to meet him in person and his family as well but when he asks his Mom about it..

 _"No!..I'm not going.." said Masaki in a hard voice._

 _"Mom, why not? he just wants to meet you..we're just going to eat dinner there..that's it.."_

 _"I dont want to! you can go but we are not going with you and that's final.."_

 _He stared at his mom's retreating back confused by her reaction, she seems afraid of sometihng and he doesnt know why.._

 **Knock knock**

He took a deep breath, Ichigo remembered the first time he met her father , he was pretty scary but he wont back out, for Rukia he'll do anything..

He walked back and forth, waiting for the door to open. After a few minutes it opened and it was Orihime who greeted him.

"Good evening Kurosaki-kun.." she said with a smile.

"Hi..Inoue.." he said a bit nervous when Inoue stepped aside letting him in.

Ichigo inhaled deeply, he could smell something delicious. " My mom is a great cook, come on dinner is ready.."

He followed her to the kitchen. Rangiku was standing at the stove, she looked around and smiles when she saw Inoue and her stepdaughter's boyfriend.

"Welcome to our house Kurosaki-kun..we thought you wouldnt come.."

" almost..'' he smiled.

"Well, thank you for coming.."

He turned around and saw Rukia approaching him, he stared at her .She was wearing a pale blue dress and her bangs was clipped back. She looked beautiful.

The sound of a car stopping outside interrupted his thoughts. "Dad's here.." said Rukia smiling at him.

Kuchiki Byakuya entered their house and his son came to him, hugged him tight. "Daddy..welcome home.."

"I have something for you.." he took a box inside his bag, Toshiro opened it, it was a toy plane.

"Mommy...Daddy bought me a toy plane.." Little Toshiro said excitedly at his mom.

"alright..come on time for dinner.."

He walks to the kitchen, his eyes flew to Ichigo standing beside Rukia, his daughter approach him and kissed his cheeks.

"Welcome home..dad.."

"So you're kurosaki Ichigo." he said in a cold voice. Ichigo faced him. "Yes sir.." and held his hand out. Byakuya took his hand for like, a second. "Nice meeting you sir.."

Byakuya stared at the orange haired guy in front of him, he looks like a gangster, is he really, Rukia's boyfriend. What did she saw in this guy? he thought and _"He seems familiar.."_

The first minutes of dinner was a little awkward but when Orihime and Rangiku begun to talk, the heavy atmosphere change. Rangiku asked him about school and what would he take on college.

"I'm not sure yet.." he said softly.

Byakuya glanced at him and resumed to eating. "Where are your family? I thought I invited them too.."

Ichigo remembered his mom's reaction and just come up with a lie "I'm sorry sir they're busy.."

Byakuya nodded. Ichigo felt himself relax when byakuya hadnt asked questions anymore, but it was Rangiku who was asking him anything but he can answer her easily, after dinner Byakuya stood up.

"I'm going to rest.." he glanced at Ichigo. " I dont know what my daughter saw in you, but seeing her happy is far more important to me..I'll try to like you Kurosaki Ichigo so dont disappoint me.." he said and goes to his room.

Ichigo is left stunned in the kitchen door."He doesnt like me.."

"But he'll try, you heard him.." Rukia said.

he was preparing to leave and Rukia followed him outside to say goodbye.

Ichigo sighed. "That went well.." he felt Rukia hugged him from the back.

"Thank you.."

"For what?" he asked smiling at her.

"For everything..."

He turned around and face her, "Your welcome Midget.."

She looks up and he leans down, before Rukia notice she was tiptoeing slightly to meet his lips, they kissed for a few seconds as time seemed to stop around them. Rukia pulled away , opening her eyes and Ichigo hugged her tightly.

"Dont ever leave me.." he whispered , Rukia nodded and return his hug.

"Take care..see you at school.."

"Hmm.." he said and starts walking away.

When Ichigo was out of sight, Rukia goes inside the house not knowing her father was watching in the window of his room.

Byakuya stared at the two teenagers kissing at the front door, normally he'd get mad but seeing that happiness in her daughter's face , it makes him smile instead. Now she can move on and live her life happily without worrying about the past, Rukia wont blame herself anymore for her mother's death..because it wasnt her fault in the first place but that woman..

He clenched his fist upon remembering 'her' again, Byakuya will never forget her and her face, the face of the woman who killed his beloved wife.

Ichigo woke up with a long yawn, he smiled when he remembered last night, yeah..its a success her father would try to like him, he can have Rukia forever and no one would ever take her away from him. He got up, change and walks downstairs found her Mom , preparing breakfast.

"Morning..Mom.." he hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

Masaki giggled. " You seem happy.." she said while putting the plates on the table, Ichigo helped her.

"I am.."

She paused. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing much but I think he doesnt hate me.."

She sighed. "Good.." _"as long as he doesnt know.."_ she thought.

He stared at his Mom, her blind eyes staring at wall, she looks troubled.

"Mom?.." Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Huh? I'm okay..maybe I'm just bored..I'm stuck up here since your father is very busy at the clinic.

"Well, how about i'll take you outside after class today, it's good for you and for the baby as well.."

Masaki smiled at him. " Yes, I like that.."

he glanced at the clock. " Okay, I'll come home straight after class, .." he said and starts eating his food faster.

Rukia made her way to the school, she goes inside their classroom seeing Ichigo's empty chair.

" He's not here yet.."

"Good morning Kuchiki-san.." Kiego said and leaned at her desk.

she smiled at him. "Good morning to you too, Asano-san.."

"Where's Ichigo?"

"He's still at home I think.."

"If I were Ichigo, I would walked with you to come here everyday..who knows something might happen to you while walking here alone..'' He said and caressed her arms.

"Oi Keigo..stay away from her if Ichigo sees you he'll rip you to pieces.." says Tatsuki while crossing her arms.

Keigo stared at her. "What? I'm not doing anything.."

She laughs softly. "Yeah, but Ichigo's pretty protective , so if you dont want to die early just keep your hands to yourself.." she said grinning at him.

Rukia just laugh at their exchange, for the past month being with Ichigo, she knows how protective he is.

The bell rang and Keigo retreated to his desk when ther teacher arrived.

" We have a new transfer student today, please be kind to her.."

"Yes Sensei!" the students said at once.

"You can come in now.."

The sliding door opened and a girl with a pink long hair with a short bangs, walked in. She stood at the middle of the classroom her hands on her back.

"Uhm..Hello..My name is Dokugamine Ri-

but she was cut off when the sliding door opened. Kurosaki Ichigo came in.

"Your late Kurosaki..!" the teacher glared at him.

He scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Sensei..I was-

But their teacher cut him off again, "Just go your seat.."

Ichigo found Rukia smiling at him he smiles back , when he notice the girl beside him who is staring at him wide eyes, and her mouth slightly opened. He walks past the girl and walks to his seat.

"Okay, you can continue now..Ms. Dokugamine.."

The new girl cleared her throat. " My name Is Dokugamine Riruka, I'm from Tokyo and just moved here.." she said smiling and glanced at Ichigo.

But Ichigo's attention was in Rukia beside him.

"Alright..You can sit behind Kurosaki.." their teacher said. " Kurosaki raise your hand.."

He did and Riruka made her way past Ichigo and Rukia and sat down, she looked up at Ichigo's orange hair and sighed. _"He's soo cute, I want to get to know him.."_

A few hours passed by and it was time for lunch. Rukia walked over to the new girl and introduce herself.

"Hi..I'm Kuchiki Rukia.." she put her hand out, Riruka smiled to her.

"..nice meeting you.." but the new girl walked past her and goes to Ichigo instead.

"Hello!.."

Ichigo stared at her. "Um..hi.." he glanced at Rukia who just shrugged.

"Call me Riruka..what's your name?" Riruka asked him in a very sweet voice.

"Kurosaki Ichigo.."

"Ichigo, lets it lunch together.."

But he walks past her and goes to Rukia's side. " No thank you..I'm going to eat lunch with my girlfriend.." he took Rukia's hand, wrapped it with his own. " Come on.."

Riruka stared at their backs furiously. _"How dare he? Nobody ever says no to me.."_

"I'll make you mine Ichigo, just you wait.." she said in a low voice, her lips formed into a grin, an evil grin.

They walked at the hallway hand in hand. Rukia laughs softly.

"What so funny? " He asked curiously.

"I think she likes you.."

Ichigo just scoffs. "Maybe ..but" he paused and looked at her. " I love you.."

Rukia just rolled her eyes. " Hey, there's a new pet store near the mall, lets go there..."

"I'm sorry but I promised my Mom I'd take her for a walk after class..she's kind of bored and I think she has some sort of problem..I want to talk to her about it.."

She smiled at him. " yeah , you should do that.."

"If you want you can come with us.."

She shook her head slowly. " No..you need to spend time with your Mom..like have a mother son bonding..or whatever.."

Ichigo leans in and poke her nose. "You're right, Tomorrow we'll go at the pet store and I'll buy you a rabbit.

Rukia's eyes widen in excitement. " Really? promise?"

"Promise..''

At the end of the day, Rukia was talking with her friends at the front gate, she was waiting for Ichigo. She saw him walking towards him when..

"Ichigo.!" says Riruka and hugged Ichigo from behind, he was surprised and turned around quickly causing Riruka to fall on the ground.

"Hey..that hurt.." she said while pouting at him.

"Sorry, you startled me.." he said and offered his hand to her, which she gladly took it and when Ichigo pulled her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck suddenly.

"Wow..you have very beautiful eyes..'' says Riruka smiling cutely at him.

He sighs. " Will you let g-

he was cut off by Rukia clearing her throat and glared at them.

Ichigo quickly pushed Riruka out of him and smiles at Rukia , sheepishly.

"Hey that was-

But rukia walks off leaving him behind, he followed her when he heard Riruka called him.

"See you tomorrow Ichigo!"

He didnt listen and followed a very angry Rukia.

"Rukia..wait up!" he grabbed her hand but Rukia yanked it away.

"That was nothing okay ? that was.." he stop, a smile broke into his face, more like a grin. " Are you jealous?"

Rukia turned around and face him, her face a bit flush. " What?! no I'm not!"

He walks closer to her. "You are.."

"I'm not.."

Closer. "You are.."

"I'm not.."

Closer. "You are.."

"I'm no-

but before Rukia could complete her words, he silenced her by stealing a kiss on her lips, he pulled away first and whispered. " You are..''

She sighs in defeat. " What if I am?.."

''You dont have to..you're my only one.."

"You know, you're chessy today.." she said smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'm chessy towards you.." he said and pulled her hand slowly. " Come on..time to go home Midget.."

Ichigo walked her home, she walks inside the house and her Dad playing with Toshiro.

"Dad..you're early.."

"Yes, Dont have anything to do at the office..how about you? dont you have a date or something?"

She smiles at him. " no..Ichigo's busy today..how about you Dad? Would you like to come on a date with me.."

Byakuya stared at his daughter confused. " What do you mean?"

"Let's go outside, watch sunset together..come on Dad.."

"Well, you should go with her Darling, you need to relax and not just work and work everyday..go on, when you get back dinner is ready.." Says Rangiku.

Byakuya sighed, they're right he needs to relax , all he did at past few weeks was work, he didnt even have time for his family, he can see them only at breakfast and dinner. He wants to spend time with his daughter now's a chance.

"Alright..I'll go with you.''

"Thanks Dad..come on lets go, before we missed the sunset.."Rukia said while pulling her father's arm.

He laughs softly. " Alright..alright.."

Ichigo walked with his mother slowly, while holding his arm .

"Where are we going? " masaki asked.

"Here.." he said and helped his Mom sat on the grass. " We're here mom..Do you remember the placed we used to go, everytime we watch sunset before.."

His Mom nods slowly. "We're here.. at the riverside.."

"Really? what's it look like? did it change?" letting her blind eyes wander.

Ichigo looked around. " No nothing change Mom..its still the same place before."

Masaki inhaled the fresh air. " I miss this place.."

"It's almost sunset .." he stared at his Mom, and saw her expression change into sadness.

" I wish I could see it once again.."

"Mom..is there something troubling you? tell me.."

Masaki turned to him and caressed his cheeks. _" Maybe I should tell him..maybe he'll understand.."_

"Mom.." He asked worriedly, she's acting weird.

Masaki took a deep long breath. " Ichigo..did Rukia ever tell you, the reason of her mother's death.."

He nodded slowly. " Yes, her Mom died because of giving birth to her, but why are you asking this Mom?"

"Because the real reason is-

"Ichigo!"

Both of them turned their heads at the same time.

"Who is it Ichigo?.."

He smiles. " Its Rukia, she's waving at me..and she's with her Dad.."

Masaki gasped , her hands starting to shake..

 _" Oh my god..he cant, he cant see me..he-_

Her thought was cut off by Rukia hugging her. " Hi..Masaki-san.." she let go and stared at her. " Are you okay? You look pale?"

She just nods her head and turned around quickly. "I'm not feeling well, Ichigo take me home right now.." She said and starts to walk away when..

"Rukia, I told you to slow down.."

Masaki froze. Its him.

" I'm sorry Dad..and by the way I would like you to meet Kurosaki Masaki, Ichigo's Mother.."

"Nice meeting you, I'm Kuchiki Byakuya..Rukia's father.." he held his hand out.

"Mom.." Ichigo whispered to his mom..its kind of embarassing that she's not facing Rukia's dad when he introduce himself.

Byakuya raised his eyebrows. _" What's with this woman? Doesnt she knows anything about etiquette?"_

"Mom..he's waiting.." Ichigo is nervous now, the way Byakuya looked at him.

Masaki swallowed hard and turned around slowly, hoping that he would not remember her. But she's wrong, the moment Byakuya's eyes saw her face again, he clenched his fist hard while gritting his teeth and spoke with a venom in his voice.

" You."

 **And that's it!**

 **Riruka's character is important in the future chapters,..Thank you for reading the last chapters.**

 **as always.**

 **REad, REview or Criticize..**


	15. Chapter 15

Byakuya stared at the woman in front of him, she is indeed the very same woman who killed his Wife years ago, the pain and the anger that he felt before starts to come back upon seeing her face again. He clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Dad.." Rukia asked softly.

He flinched, remembering that his daughter was still there, Byakuya closed his eyes for a second and composed himself, he smiles and cleared his throat.

"Rukia..will you buy some refreshments for us? and take your boyfriend with you.."

Rukia nodded. " Sure..come on Ichigo.."

"Yeah, I'll be right back Mom.." Ichigo glanced at his Mom and left with Rukia.

When the two teenagers was out of sight, Byakuya stared at Masaki again, anger evident in his eyes. The woman he loath so much is in front of him, he remembers the last time he saw her, it was at the City Court. Byakuya tried to kill her before when she was in the hospital, he was blind because of hatred and pain that he felt after Hisana's death, all he could think was revenge. Byakuya's childhood friend and a lawyer Ukitake Jushiro advised him to file a case against her instead of doing matters on his own hands and he did. Byakuya filed a murder case for Hisana's death but the during the trial Masaki was proven innocent and the case was closed. Byakuya didnt believe it, he thinks it was unfair and unjust, his wife died, he lost his daughter and he's life was shattered because of this woman in front of him. He just glared at her for a few moments, waiting for her to react or maybe he was enjoying seeing her horrified face.

Masaki was breathing heavily, her hands are shaking, she knows he's glaring at her ,she can feel it the killing intent in his eyes, she starts to shiver. After a few moments of silence Byakuya spoke.

"We meet again." his voice was hard.

"Y-yes.." her voice was shaky..

"The last time was seeing you in court, long time indeed, how's life for you?"

"Well I-

Byakuya cut her off . " How's life for a murderer."

She gasped softly, she can hear her heart pounding on her ears.

He scoffs. "You seem afraid. Dont tell me your son doesnt know anything about your past, or the reason that his girlfriend grew up without a mother because you ki-

"Stop!" she breathes deeply, controlling herself from crying. "P-please stop..." Masaki begged. "Forgive me.."

Byakuya stared at her in disbelief. " Forgive think I'd forgive you? you asked me that before and I'll give you the same answer. I will never forgive you untill the day I die!" he said he's voice starting to get loud. He calmed himself reminding that he was in a public place.

"I thought I already moved on, but seeing you now living a happy life makes me angry, while me struggling to live a single day of my life. You should rot in jail! instead you're out here?! its not fair isnt it?" He said and turned around his back facing her. " Tell your son to stay away from my daughter, I am not letting they're relationship to continue knowing this." He said in a cold voice and left.

Masaki was left frozen like a statue , she felt her knees go weak and sat at the grass slowly, she's feels nauseous. She calm herself, Ichigo might get worried and asks her questions, which she cant answer.

Ichgi and Rukia came back carrying the refreshments her father ordered, they approached Masaki who was sitting at the grass, Rukia looked around and look for her Dad.

"Masaki-san where's Dad?"

"H-he said, there's something he needs to do..something important" Said Masaki.

" Mom..You look pale and-

"I'm fine, just tired ..take me home now Ichigo.."

Ichigo nods and helped her Mom stands up and he turned to Rukia and smiles. " See you tomorrow midget.."

"Yeah, dont forget your promise.." Rukia said grinning at him.

He was confused for a moment , then remembered that she's talking about the Rabbit at the pet shop. " I wont forget it.."

"Alright..bye Masaki-san.." she said bowing her head.

Masaki tried to fake a smile and starts walking away, pulling Ichigo towards her gently..She cant face her..after what happened, she cant face Rukia.

Rukia waves them goodbye and starts walking home , deep in her mind she's thinking why Masaki was acting weird earlier, especiallly her Dad, the way he looked at her like that confused her very much.

She sighs. " Maybe I should asked him.."

Rukia goes inside the house, found the family on the Dinner table, they're waiting for her. She sat down and starts eating her food, she glanced at her Dad who is sitting oppposite her chair, his face was serious and seems thinking deeply. She wonders what happen earlier between Ichigo's mother and her Dad, she sighs and just shrugged it off.

Once he's done eating Byakuya told Rukia to go in his room after eating her food, he walks to his room leaving his family on the dinner table staring at his back.

"Rukia, Did something happened when you were outside?" Rangiku asked worriedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Since he came back, Byakuya-san was acting weird Kuchiki-san..and his face was scary.." Answered Orihime in a full mouth.

"Really? ..I should talk to him.." she said standing up and goes to her father's room upstairs.

Rukia knocks softly.

"Come in.."

She took a deep breath before she enters her parent's room and cl,osed the do or behind her, she found her Dad standing beside the window staring outside. He faced her.

"Rukia..I'll get to the point, I want you to break up with your boyfriend.."

She gasped loudly, staring at her father." _Did he just asked me to break up with Ichigo..?"_ she thought.

"W-what did you say?"

"Break up with him, stay away from him and forget about him forever.."

Now her mouth was slightly opened, she scoffs in disbelief. " I dont know why your telling me this Dad..but I love Ichigo and I will never break our relationship.." Rukia glared at her Dad. " And besides you said that you'll try to like him for me..was that a lie?"

Byakuya turned around, his back facing her. " It wasnt..I mean it when I said those words but knowing that he's the son of that woman..I cant let him- I cant.." he sighs.

"What do you mean? Dad? I dont understand.."

"Rukia do you remember the caused of your mother's death?" he asked softly.

Rukia nodded. " She was hit by a car..why your bringing this up now?"

"What if I tell you that the person who drove the car that hit your mother, is here living in this town happily and that you've already met her or even trusted her.." He turned and walks to his daughter slowly. Rukia just stared at him very much confused.

He continued. " Yes, you know her Rukia..the woman who killed your mother, is Kurosaki Ichigo's mother. That woman Masaki.."

Rukia starts walking back , shaking her head in disbelief. "t-that's I-impossible..you're bluffing..right? " She's starting to get angry. " What the hell Dad! first you blame me! and now Ichigo's Mom!..cant you just accept that it was an accident who killed her! I thought you already moved on.." Her eyes starting to wet.

To her surprised Byakuya answered in a loud voice . " You think its easy! I tried to forget about it and move on! but I cant! do you know how much I loved your mother?! I cant moved on Rukia, not now seeing that woman live such a happy life, while I'm still mourning about Hisana's death and she lives like nothing happened?! I swear I'll avenge your mother's death.."

She stared at her dad, scared about what's he's planning in his mind," What do you mean Dad?"

He didnt answer and opened the door instead. " Leave..I need to rest and be sure to break up with him tomorrow. I wont let a son of a murderer be your boyfriend."

Rukia walks out and goes to her room slowly. Once inside she collapsed on the floor and starts sobbing clutching her head. _"How can this happen? Why of all people?.. Masaki-san..she- she-_

she cried, and starts banging her head on the floor. "Mom..m-mom.." she said softly while punching her chest. " I cant..I love him so much..I-I cant.." Rukia sobs. "I-Ichigo.."

Ichigo walks to his classroom that morning, he goes to his locker when he saw Uryu standing towards Inoue's locker. He walks over to him.

"Oi Ishida..what are you doing?"

Ishida was startled, the cards and the chocolates he was holding falls on the ground, Ichigo picked it and started reading it. He smirked.

"So you are Inoue's secret admirer.."

Ishida grab the cards angrily, his face a bit flush. " Shut up Kurosaki! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

He chuckles. " Dont worry, I dont really care but your method of showing your affections to her , well it sucks.." he sighs. " Why dont you tell her yourself..like what you said to me before..Fight for her before its too late.."

Now Ishida is glaring dangerously at him, he wants to kill Ichigo on the spot, when a voice behind them stopped him.

"Fight for whom? " Inoue asked cutely at them. The both of them stared at her.

"How long were you standing there?" Ichigo asked.

"Um..just now.."

Ishida sighs in relief.

"Ishida-kun why do you have that card? is that from my secret admirer? why do you have it?"

Ishida starts to panic, cant think of a excuse to tell her. Ichigo smiles and cleared his throat.

"I should go, dont want to be a third party here.." he said and left Uryu and Inoue alone.

Inoue stared at Ichigo's back confused. " What does he mean?" and looked back at Uryu who is sweating furiously.

"Ishida-kun are you sick?" she asked and feel his forehead. He flinched under Inoue's touch.

"I-I should..Um..I-I have to go to the bathroom.." he said and runs towards the bathroom.

"Hmm..I think he's sick , his face was soo red .." She picked the chocolates and realized something. She gasped. " Ishida-kun..maybe he's my secret admirer.." she said and the bell rings.

Ichigo sat on his seat, staring at Rukia's empty seat.

"Good Morning Ichigo..!" says Riruka and leaned at his desk.

He just glanced at the girl and nods, not even bothering to answer her. But Riruka seems unaffected and continues to bug him.

"Look..your girlfriend is not here..how about we go have some fun?"

"She's coming here and class is starting soon..sorry just ask somebody else.."

Riruka scoffs at him. "What did you see in her? I mean, she's flat chested, flat assed midget!"

Ichigo grabs her wrist harshly, surprising Riruka , he pulled her face closer to him and whispered to her ears.

"Listen, I love Rukia for who she is and everything about her..nobody ever said that to her without getting hurt. Remember if I heard you talk like that again, I'll make you pay for it..even if you're a girl.." he said dangerously. " Are we clear?''

Riruka swallowed hard. "H-Hai..I-I'm sorry.."

Ichigo lets go of her. "Good. Now stay away from me and Rukia as well.."

Riruka goes back to her seat, slightly shaking. Now she knows that he will never be hers .

The hours passed and it was lunchtime, and Rukia's not here yet, Ichigo took his phone and called her.

No answer.

 _"Damn it..where is she?"_ he thought. _"'ll just ask Inoue.."_

"Inoue, Do you know where Rukia is?"

She shook her head. " No..I thought she'll come here today, I saw her leaving earlier wearing a uniform.."

"Thanks.." He sighed and tried to call her again. _"Where are you Rukia?"._

Kurosaki Isshin hugged her wife tightly and tried to calm her. She's been crying since the kids left for school, Masaki told him everything about what happened yesterday.

"That's enough..Honey..Please think about the baby.."

Masaki sobs. " Oh god..he still hates me Isshin..what should I do? ..What if- what if he'll try to kill me again?.."

"Dont worry , I'm here..I'll protect you Masaki..dont be afraid I would not let him hurt my family.."

 **Knock Knock.**

Isshin opened the door and was shock to see who's behind it.

"Isshin, who is it?"

"Come in..Rukia-chan.."

Maski gasped. " R-Rukia-chan? what are you doing here? Ichigo is not here.."

Rukia walks in and faced Masaki. " I came here for you..there's something I want to talk to you about Masaki-san.." she turns to look at Isshin and he seems to understand her.

"I'll leave you two alone.." he said and left.

"Why dont you sit down..I'll get some snacks or-

"Please..just answer me honestly.." She took a deep breath. "My father told me something so unbelievable last night..I thought maybe he was mistakin' and he was wrong..but to prove it I have to ask you.." She stared at the woman in front of her. " Is is true that your the one who drove the car that hit my mother twelve years ago? Are you that person? Please, tell me the truth.." She said hoping that it was all a lie, but when Masaki starts to cry. Rukia heart was shattered..She cant believe it, the mother of the one she loves killed her beloved Mother.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..please believe me it was an accident..I didnt mean to kill her ..it was-" Masaki sobs, her palm on her face.

Isshin runs to her, after hearing her cried again. he turned to Rukia, who was standing still staring at the ground, and tears flowing from her eyes.

"Rukia-chan..Believe us..that was just an accident..Masaki was innocent.."

Rukia wipes her tears and swallowed hard. " I know, it was my fault too..I remember it clearly.."

"R-Rukia-chan.."

" I heard my father talked to his lawyer this morning, he said he wants to open the case of my mom's death..He wants you in jail."

Both Masaki and Isshin was shocked upon hearing her. '' He cant do that?..he cant right ..? asked Masaki.

"I dont know but..I'll stop him, I'll do everything..I promise.." Rukia said and turned around, she walks to the door slowly when Masaki stopped her.

"What about my son..Rukia-chan?"

She looks over her shoulder. "Dont worry, I wont tell him anything..its for the best..so please dont tell him anything too.." she opened the door, closing it behind her slowly. This is the last time, she wont come here anymore, ..she wont come back, to protect Ichigo's family.

 **Two days later..**

 **Saturday: 7PM.**

Ichigo runs downstairs so fast after receiving a text from Rukia.

 **Meet me at the playground. Tonight.**

He thought he was going crazy, he hadnt seen Rukia for two days and when he calls to her she wont answer. _"I miss her already.."_ he thought. He wonders what's happening to her, why's she's avoiding him again. Ichigo arrived at the playground and saw Rukia sitting at the swing, staring at the ground. He walks over to her.

"Hey, What's going on..? you're absent in class for two days and you wont answer my calls.."

"I'm sorry.." she said softly.

He kneels in front of her and cupped her cheeks. "As long as your okay.." He leans in. " I miss you , you know.." Ichigo kissed her lips slowly. She kissed him back passionately, like its the last time.

 _"Dad, do you really want me to break up with Ichigo?"_

 _"Yes, That's what I want.."_

 _"lets make a deal then .."_

 _Byakuya stared at her intently. " I'm listening.."_

 _"Forget everything and moved on, forget your revenge and I'll stay away from him, forever...just like you want ..lets just live in peacefully Dad..please.." she pleaded._

 _He took a deep breath. " Fine, I will think about it ..as long as you keep your words.."_

 _"I'll do it, I promise.."_

Rukia pulled away, and remembers the real reason why she's here, she called him to end it here.

Ichigo stared at her confusely. " What's the matter? Rukia?"

"After the last two days of not seeing you, I realized something, I didnt miss you.."

"W-What do you mean?"

Rukia look straight into his eyes. "For the past two days thinking about you I realized, your not important to me anymore.."

Ichigo swallowed hard. " I dont get it.."

"Let's break up, Ichigo.."

"No.'' he voice was hard.

Rukia looked away. " Dont you understand? I'm tired of this..this relationship..I figured out I wasnt ready to have one yet..I'm still young I'm-

Ichigo crashed his lips to her, silencing a few minutes, he pulled away, and look into her eyes. Rukia swallowed, she's hurting him, she can see it, the pain in his eyes. She's breaking his heart.

"Please..stop..I dont know why you're doing this, but I cant live without you Rukia..I love you so much, "

She bit her lips hard.

"I'll do anything, I promise I'll be better, just dont leave me.." Ichigo begged and buried his face on her neck.

She closed her eyes and remember her father's words. She have to do this..she have to..

 _"I'm sorry Ichigo.."_ She thought.

"I love you Rukia.." Ichigo whispered.

"But..I dont love you anymore.." She said to him.

Ichigo was stunned, Rukia pushed him gently away from her. She stands up and looks down at him.

"You heard, I dont love you anymore..so please, just stay away from me.." She turned around and walk away slowly, her hands are shaking, her heart is breaking, she let the tears fall down. But it hurts more seeing his face. He wont forgive her, she's certain..and Rukia dont want him to forgive her..she looked around at him, still kneeling, staring on the ground.

 _"I Love you..Please..be happy without me Ichigo.."_ she said and runs away crying.

Its starting to rain, Ichigo was soaked but he didnt care, all he thinks about was her, everything she said keeps replaying in his mind. He keeps asking himself.

 _"What did I do?"_

 _"What did she say that?''_

 _"She doesnt love me anymore.."_

 _"She left me..she left me.."_

He's crying, he knows he is but its hard to tell when the rain is pouring down on him but he's breaking..he's dying inside.

 _"Rukia.."_

 _"Rukia.."_

 _"Rukia.."_

"Damn it!" he screamed, punching the ground so hard that his knuckles bleed. He clenched his fist.

"I'll make you realized! I'll make you feel this pain I'm feeling..! you'll regret this! I want revenge!" He sobs softly. But how..he loves her so much.

Ichigo stands up and made up his mind. "You'll regret this.." he said and look up letting the rain washed the tears away, and let the anger and hatred inside of him remain.

He'll have his revenge.

 **Okay, Thank you all for reading the last chapter.**

 **Renjie is coming back soon, I kinda miss him..:)**

 **And I want to thank my Guest reviewers, I would love to PM you guys but I dont know how to, so I thought I'd just write it here..answers some of your question.**

 **In chapter two: Youruichi's kids are, Ururu, Jinta and Soifon..and Kisuke's freeloader brother was Tessai of course..LOL..he's a freeloader now! :D**

 **And to Ayarukia, thank you for your review and observing my writing..hope I've improved..Hehe..**

 **Read, Review or criticize.**


	16. Chapter 16

Rukia runs so fast, her eyes are blur because of the tears and the rain pouring down on her, she was soaked to the bone, shivering when a cold wind passed her but she didnt care. All the memories with him came back to her, all the words ,all the sweet things he said , all the love he gave her, she didnt deserve to be treated like that. She doesnt deserve him.

She screamed, hoping that the pain would end, she loves him, she really do but she doesnt want to be selfish, she have to let him go for his sake, for his family. Rukia knows her father, he wont stop untill he gets what he wants, but she knows his weakness too and used it to protect the family of the man she loves. Oh god..it hurts the way he looked at her, when he begged for her to stay, the way he said those words one last time.

 _"I Love you Rukia.."_

She hates herself, Rukia hate herself for hurting do him..

"I-Ichigo..." she said as she punch her chest.

If he hates her, Rukia understands and if he will do something to get back at her , she will accept it willingly.

Orihime was pacing up and down the living room, she was worried its already 10 PM and her stepsister is not home yet, it's raining hard outside. She gasped. What if something bad happen to her? like she was kidnapped! and her organs are being sale right now! and her-

"Will you stop thinking nonsense things..Hime.."

She turned, found her Mom behind her, she never thought that she spoken her thoughts out loud.

"I'm just worried Mom.."

Rangiku sighs. " I know, we're all worried but I'm sure she's alright.."

she smiled at her and nods, her mom was right , she's overreacting.

A soft knock on the door interrupts them, she walks over to opened it and was shocked seeing a soaked, shivering Rukia standing behind the door. But before she could react , Rukia rushed to her and embrace her ever so tightly, and she was crying..

"Kuchiki-san..what happened?" she asked her while patting her back softly, but Rukia didnt answer, she was sobbing , calling a certain name repeatedly.

"I-Ichigo..Ichigo.."

Orihime wonders what happened between the two, but she wont asked she will wait untill Rukia is ready to tell her, for now she needs a sister to comfort her and Orihime is willing to do that for her.

"Sshh..everything will be alright.." They stayed like that for a few minutes, when Rukia fell asleep on the couch in a sitting position, still embracing her sister.

Byakuya walks to them and carried Rukia, carefully not to wake her. He told Orihime to sleep in her room, he opened the door and put her down on the bed slowly. He stared at her sleeping form for a few minutes.

His daughter murmured something as she rolled to the side and hug a big pillow beside her. He walks closer and listened carefully.

"I-Ichigo..I love you..I-Im sorry.."

He closed his eyes. Trying to hide his real emotion.

"What have you done Byakuya?" Rangiku asked, standing at door, she knows everything, she heard the conversation Byakuya and his daughter had.

He glanced at her. " The right thing to do..its for her own good.."

"Really? are you really doing this for her Byakuya?.." she said and left her fiancee, stunned at her question.

 **A week later..**

Rukia was absent for a week, due to her being sick and half of it was just a pretense, because she doesnt know if she can face him at school. Orihime brought her breakfast that sunday morning, a plate of eggs and ham along with a cup of coffe.

"Thank you.." she said softly, smiling at Orihime who sat beside her.

"You should rest well, so you can go to school tomorrow.."

Rukia nodded and starts eating her meal. "This is good.."

"Kuchiki-san, everyone in our school knows your break-up with Kurosaki-kun.."

Rukia choked, and recover after drinking her coffe in one sip. She asked curiously. "How?"

Orihime shrugged. " I dont know..but dont worry, its not a big deal anymore.."

"How so?"

"There's a rumour spreading at school about a girl who is pregnant by her teacher, that's what's students talking about so eveyone kinda forgot about your story.." Orihime said smiling at her.

Rukia sighed in relief. "Thank god.." She stared at her sister. " How about him? Is he alright?"

"Hmm, yeah..he seems fine , he's talking and smiling towards everyone like nothing happened.."

She stops eating and nods slowly. " I-I'm glad to hear it.."

Orihime stared at Rukia, she knows that it hurts her, even if she's trying to hide it. She stood up leaving her sister to rest, regretting that she brought that subject up after seeing Rukia's gloomy expression. She knows tomorrow will be a hard day for Rukia.

 **Monday: 6 AM**

Renji stared at the paper in his hand, Damn it! he's been walking for hours and he could not find the address of Rukia's house.

"Onii-chan.."a little girl with the age of five whined beside him.

"What?"

"My feet hurts.."

He glanced at the little girl. " We'll be there soon, I'm sure its around here somewhere.." He walks faster, looking around when he bumped someone accidentally, causing him to fall on his back on the ground.

"Damn it! " He hissed. "Watch where you're going..!"

The person he bumped into, who was a girl stands up and glared at him dangerously that it made him gulped.

"You're the one who bumped me you red headed Idiot! you should apologize!" She yelled while pointing at him.

His eyes twitched angrily. Nobody calls him like that besides Rukia! he just meet this girl and he despise her already.

"You're the one to apologize! amazon girl!"

The girl gasp, gritting her teeth. "What did you just call me?"

Renji smirked. " You heard."

she was ready to jump on him and beat him into a bloody pulped when the liitle girl beside him, stands between them.

"I'm sorry Miss stranger..Onii-chan didnt mean to hurt you..please forgive him.." The little girl bowed her head.

"Oi! Momo! why are you saying sorry its not our fault she's blind!"

"But Onii-chan, you should be nice..Miss stranger could help us.."

She glared at the Red headed guy in front of her, but smiles at little girl, she's very cute. She kneeled in front of her. "What's your name little miss?"

The little girl smiles cutely at her. " Abarai Momo..and he's my Onii-chan Abarai Renji.."

She nods slowly. " Really? he's your brother..I dont believe it.."

Momo tilted her head and asked curiously. " Why not?"

"Because..you look like an angel.." She said poking Momo's nose. " And he..looks like a devil.." she grinned.

Renji glared at her, while Momo was giggling cutely. He grabbed his sister gently, away from the stranger girl. " Hey! you! go away, you're a bad influence for children!"

She stands up, chin up high. " I am going.." she turned when Momo grab her hand stopping her.

"Please don leave..help us miss stranger..we're lost.."

"Lost?" She asked curiously.

"No we're not! time for you to go!" said Renji.

"But Onii-chan ,my feet hurts..and I'm sleepy and Tobiume is hungry too.." little Momo said referring to her hamster on the cage she's carrying.

She stared at them, these two seems new here, the red headed idiot was carrying a two travelling bags while Momo wears a white backpack and carrying a pink little cage.

" Fine I'll help you.."

Renji scoffs at her. " No thank you...I dont need your help."

"Not you..its Momo I'm helping..Alright tell me where you're going.."

momo giggles excitedly. " We're going to where Rukia-neesan lives.."

"Rukia? as in Kuchiki Rukia?" She nodded. " I know where she lives, she's the stepsister of my bestfriend..come on I'll take you there.." She said took Momo's hands and the little girl followed her.

" Hey! Momo! what did I tell you about talking to strangers! huh?!" Renji runs towards them, and just followed silently, he didnt want to but he's pretty tired of walking around earlier and dont have any choice but to trust this stranger.

After a few minutes the three arrived at the Kuchiki Residence.

"We're here.."

Little Momo was jumping excitedly, finally they've arrived she's gonna see her Rukia-neesan.

"I have to go now..I'm gonna be late for school.."

"Thank you so much for helping us Miss stranger..." Momo said while bowing her head gratefully.

She smiles at the little girl, she glanced at the red headed guy who is smiling to himself. "Arent you going to thank me?"

He just shrugged. " You didnt apologize earlier..so we're even."

She scoffs. " Hope I wont meet you again.."

He smirked. " You just read my mind."

She glared at him and starts walking away, wondering what is he's relationship with Rukia.

Rangiku was washing the dishes at the kitchen when she heard a knock on the front door.

" Shiro..can you get that, Mommy is busy.."

"Yes Mommy.." Little Toshiro stands up from playing his toy plane at the living room. He opened the door slowly and look up, a guy with a weird red hair color was smiling at him.

"Hi..Is your Dad home?"

"Mommy! someone is looking for Daddy.." He said while staring at the guy in front of him.

"Hello.."

Little Toshiro walks back pretty startled and stared at the little girl who is smiling at him.

 _"She's very cute.."_

He runs towards the kitchen and hide with a small pink color on his cheeks.

Rangiku walks to them and opened the door widely letting them in. " Its you..Byakuya told me you'd come.."

"Yeah, he called me the other day and asked me to come here.." says Renji putting the bags beside the couch.

"Sit down..I'll get you some food..and what's your name again?"

He cleared his throat. " I'm Abarai Renji and she's my sister Momo.."

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, Byakuya's fiancee.."

Momo and Renji bowed their head. " Nice meeting you, Rangiku-san.."

Rangiku smiles at them. " Me too..and your very cute Momo, you're the same age with my little Toshiro.."

"Rangiku-san..Where's Rukia?" asked Renji.

"She's at school now.."

He sighed, he wants to see her now, he missed her so much.

Little Momo walks towards the kitchen, found litte Toshiro playing on the floor.

"Vroomm! Crashhh! " says Toshiro crushing the toy plane and the toy car in his hands.

"Hi!" she said excitedly at him.

Toshiro was shocked seeing the little girl in front of him again.

"My name is Abarai Momo..you're mommy said your name is Toshiro..can I call you shiro-chan?"

He blinked his eyes twice and runs off, goes upstairs runs to his room and hides, leaving Little Momo confused. " What did I do?"

"Oi..Momo..what did you do huh?" Renji asked his sister when she came back from the kitchen, he saw Toshiro runs upstairs.

Little Momo just shakes her head. " I dont know..I just told him my name and he runs away.."

Rangiku grinned at them. " Oooh, I think i know what happened.."

momo tilted her head. " What?"

"My little Toshiro was shy..or maybe a little scared.."

She pouted her lips cutely. " What for? I dont bite?.." she said causing her brother to laugh.

"You do bite Momo.."

Little Momo stomped her feet angrily. " Onii-chan!"

Rangiku just laugh at her two visitors. " That's enough..come on, I'll show you to your room.."

Rukia looked up at the school building, she's nervous she will see him any minute now.

 _"Oh I cant face him.."_

She forced herself to walk and goes to their classroom, she opened the sliding door slowly and walks inside, she knows that her classmates are staring but she didnt mind them and sat on her seat silently.

She glanced at her side, he's not here... yet.

Okay, her heart is pounding right now, she feels like throwing up too.

Rukia grab a book from her bag , pretending like she was reading. She hate being stared at and being the center of attraction. She clenched her fist. Dammit! where's Inoue when you need her?.

"Kuchiki-san.."

she looked up, found Michiru staring at her.

"We heard..are you alright?" Michiru asked softly.

she smiles at her. " Yes, I'm fine Michiru..thanks for asking.."

The bell rings and the students sat back on their seats. They were waiting for their teacher to come when the sliding door opened revealing Ichigo with Riruka, hand in hand.

"Why are you holding hands Ichigo?" asked Keigo curiously.

Ichigo face was serious , he let go of Riruka's hand and wrapped his own around her waist at the corner of his eyes, he sees her and said in a loud voice, making sure that everybody would hear him. Especially her.

"Dokugamine Riruka is my new Girlfriend.."

He said earning a gasp from his classmates and Rukia just stared at them, shocked of course biting her lip hard, that she can even taste the blood in it. But it doesnt hurts, what hurts right now is her heart...God ..its breaking again...

She closed her eyes and whispered. _"Ichigo.."_

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing at the last chapter..**

 **What you think about this chapter? Feel free to say anything.**.:)

 **REad, REview or Criticize..**


	17. Chapter 17

Ichigo's face was serious, he let go of Riruka's hand and wrap his own around her waist and at the corner of his eyes, he can see 'her' then he said in a very loud voice.

"Dokugamine Riruka is my new girlfriend.."

He said earning a gasp from his classmates.

"Yes I am Ichigo's new girlfriend.." said the girl cutely.

He walked to his seat , oblivious to Rukia's frozen form the petite girl however trying her best not to cry in front of her classmates, especially in front of him.

Throughout the class, Rukia's mind was somewhere else, she was distracting herself to avoid ripping the hair of Ichigo's new girlfriend. Everytime she glanced at her , the girls smiles and giggling like a lovestruck puppy which irritates her. Damn it! yes Rukia admits. She is jealous. They just break-up a week ago and its not easy to forget someone you love so much for just a week, and now she have doubts if Ichigo did love her as much as she loved him.

The bells rings for lunchtime, Rukia was thankfull , finally she can get out of the piercing stares from her classmates. She stood up and made her way to the door immediately, when someone block her way.

It was Her. Ichigo's new Girlfriend and she's smiling at her sweetly, too sweet that it made her shiver.

"Kuchiki no hard feelings okay?"

She just stared at her, pretending that she didnt understand.

"I mean, me and Ichigo together, no hard feelings about it.."

"Ahh..sure.." Rukia said and walks past Riruka but her next words stopped her from walking.

"I'm sure, I can please him well.. than you.."

she gritted her teeth. The nerve of this girl! Riruka wants her to get mad ..but no. She knows how to play her game, she turned around facing Riruka and said in a sweet voice.

"Oh, yeah..you two look good together..I am so happy for you.." she smiles. which made Riruka rolled her eyes and scoffs at her.

Rukia shifted her gaze to Ichigo, looking straight into his eyes, she wants to tell him that she's not affected at all but, confuse because of what she's seeing in his eyes right now is. She blinks , now Rukia is certain, what she's seeing in his eyes is Longing.

Ichigo eyes softened upon seeing her violet eyes staring at him, Damn it! but He knows what he's doing, yesterday while walking home alone Riruka approached him, talking about his break-up with Rukia and how did she find out? he's doesnt know and he doesnt care either..he never bother asking, too painful for him to talk about it. After a few minutes of Riruka's blabbering, well he's not listening really, he was thinking about a certain someone, when all of a sudden Riruka asked him.

 _"Ichigo, will you be my boyfriend? I mean..give us chance.." She said shyly, her face a bit flush._

he stared at her for a few minutes and thought. _"Why not? I mean, I dont know if i can move on easily but if someone would help me..if this is the only way to get out of this misery, I should give it a shot..so be it!"_

That's when it started, Riruka became his girlfriend, Ichigo was ready to moved on with his life and be happy, but when he saw her again, especially those violet eyes. Damn it! his resolve broke while he's staring at her right now. And what he really wants to do? He wants to grab her out of school, take her home, hide her in his closet and kiss her senseless, and he wont listen to anything she says , he would just lock her there and love her forever. That's it.

"Ichigo.." Riruka's shrill voice, cut off his thoughts.

He shook his head, that would be impossible , besides he's got a girlfriend now..

"Babe..time to eat lunch.." says Riruka while clinging onto him.

Rukia blinks upon seeing the scene in front of her, she is soo close of puking right now, ugh! the girl and her cutesy talk ..gross. She walks outside the room, she wants to eat alone , Rukia thinks she cant handle her friends interrogation if she eats with them. While walking , she's thinking about him, the way he looked at her. _"does he miss me?"_

But shook her head. No. she cant think about that, she hurted him and she understand if he hate her for it, Ichigo deserved to be happy, she should just let him be.

Her thoughts was cut off by Orihime's frantic voice, running towards her calling her name.

"Kuchiki-san!"

"You're late, its lunchtime already where have you been?" She asked worriedly, but raise her eyebrow seeing Inoue's flush face.

"Ah..well...about that .." Inoue said nervously, when someone called her from the back.

"Inoue-san.." says Ishida Uryu, standing behind them.

Inoue gasp softly, causing Rukia to be more curious, especially seeing the pink tinge color on Ishida's cheek and his hair, is a little mess.

The two stared at each other forgetting that Rukia was still there, Inoue face expression was red in embarassment and Ishida was serious and determined.

Rukia cleared her throat, reminding them that she is still there.

Both Inoue and Ishida looked away embarass..

"Let's just talk later Ishida-kun, there's something I want to ask Kuchiki-san.."

Ishida nodded and starts walking away, glancing at her one last time and left.

"What was that?" Rukia asked curiously.

Inoue shake her head. "Nothing..nothing...um..I want to ask you something.."

"What?"

"Is it true, Kurosaki-kun has a new girlfriend and its Riruka-chan!"

She nodded slowly.

"what?! how dare he?" Says Inoue angrily, clenching her fist.

"Its alright, he has the right to be happy Inoue..I'm glad that he's moving on with his life without me..I-Im happy for him.."

Inoue stared at her worriedly. " Are you really happy?"

Rukia stared back , she opened her mouth but surprised when no words came out.

Later in the classroom.

They have no class that afternoon, because of an urgent teacher meeting. Rukia looked around at her fellow students and groan, they're so loud its making her head hurts. Damn it. She covered her ears with her hands and leans on her desk. She was pretty tired and wants to sleep at the moment oblivious to Ichigo's quick glances.

Ichigo looked at her worriedly, she's sleeping silently, her head on her desk and her hands ,covering her ears, she seems tired. He dont know what gotten into him, but he reach out slowly to her face and wiped the sweat on her forehead and feel it, her temperature is normal, she's not sick. He smiles and his gaze met her lips. He swallowed hard. He knows, that he wants to kiss her soft lips again, he knows, how much he miss it and he thought if she did too, he stared at her beautiful sleeping form and ask. _" Do you miss me Rukia?"_

He was cut off, when the sliding door opened and their teacher came in, all the students stops chattering immediately.

" I have an announcement! next week, we're gonna have a field trip! for three weeks!"

The students screamed excitedly.

Their teacher continued. " And we're going to Okinawa! Are you guys excited!"

"Yes! cant wait for it!" says Keigo while jumping like a little boy.

The students starts to chatter again, Ichigo groaned and glanced at the petite woman beside him, she's still sleeping. He smiles how peaceful and beautiful she is. Not knowing his girlfriend was watching him the whole time and was glaring at him dangerously.

After a few minutes, the class ended.

Ichigo walks outside, found Riruka standing at the school gate waiting for him.

"Why are you still here?"

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pouted. " I want you to walk me home.."

"Yeah fine, just let go.."

"Why?"

He sighed inwardly. " I'm not used to it okay.."

Rukia waited for Inoue outside their classroom, she was the last to come out, they walked outside while Inoue clinging to her arms, she seems happy and Rukia knows why.  
"I think I know why your so happy today.."

Inoue stared at her confused. " What do you mean, kuchiki-san?"

"Its because of Ishida right?" she said teasing her sister.

"What? No.." Inoue said shaking her head, while blushing deeply.

"It is."

"Its not.."

"It is. "

"It's not"

Ichigo walks past his girlfriend, he was tired and he wants to home right now, when Riruka grab him, turned him around.

"Wha-

He hadnt finish his words when Riruka crashed her lips to him, circling her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely, Ichigo 's eyes went wide in shock.

"It is."

"Its not."

"It is."

"Its n-

Rukia stared at Inoue when she stops walking and just stood still, her face was shocked and her mouth slightly opened. She turned to where Inoue's staring at and for a second she stopped breathing. There is Ichigo kissing Riruka at the front gate.

"Kuchiki-san .." Says Inoue worriedly at her.

Rukia hold onto her sister, she's trembling , she feels her heart, it hurts so much..she bit her lips controlling herself. _"I wont cry..I wont cry.."_

Ichigo push Riruka gently away from him, and shook his head. "Dont ever do that again.."

She scoffs at him. " Why not?"

"Just dont," he said in a hard voice.

He turned angrily, Damn it! why did she have to do that. He froze when Rukia walks past him. _"Did she saw that?"_

"Rukia!"

Ichigo and Rukia turned their heads at the same time. Rukia gasped softly seeing her childhood friend standing outside the gate waiting for her.

"Renji.."

Renji runs towards her and embrace her tightly while kissing her hair. "I missed you so much shorty..."

Rukia was so shocked , she just hugged him back, burying her face on his chest.

Ichigo glared at the two teenagers hugging in front of him, he breathed with difficulty as he watched the red headed guy, kiss her head repeatedly. He was clenching his teeth so hard he might break his jaw. A low growl escaped his lips while forming his fist. _"Who the hell is he?!"_

 **Thank you for reviewing the last chapter..:)**

 **Oh..And Renjie 's same age with Rukia, they're 17...**

 **Read, Review, or Criticize.**


	18. Chapter 18

Ichigo glared at the two teenagers hugging in front of him, he breathed with difficulty as he watched the red headed guy kiss her head repeatedly. He was clenching his teeth so hard that he might break his jaw. A low growl escaped his lips while forming his fist. _"Who the hell is he?"_ he thought.

"Renji..Why are you here?" Rukia looked up staring at her bestfriend's face.

"long story..I'll tell you on the way home, come on.." says Renji and pulled her towards him slowly.

Ichigo was left stunned still clenching his fist. What just happened? why was he looking at her like that? why was she returning the same look? what kind of relationship they have?

"You're jealous arent you?''

He turned around startled and found Inoue standing behind him, smiling.

"I dont why you're doing this, its obvious that you dont love your new girlfriend now, but i think you want to make my sister jealous right?"

He was speechless, he doesnt know what to say but just stared at Inoue.

"And you think that way you'll get her back, get your head straight Kurosaki-kun or you might lose her forever.." She said and glanced at Riruka who's glaring at her, she just smiles at the girl and left.

"That girl! how dare she!" Riruka said while gritting her teeth.

But Ichigo is not listening to his girlfriend, he was deep in thought. Inoue was right, the real reason for accepting Riruka was to make Rukia jealous if that happens, he thinks that she will asked him to get back together and realize that he's important in her life but instead he is the one drowning in jealousy now, he hates that guy, whoever he is , he doesnt have any right to touch her like that, he was so mad that he want to rip the guy apart! skin him alive! and tear him to pieces!

He remembers the way that guy looked at her.

 _"Damn it! if I ever get my hands on him!"_  
"Ichigo are you alright?" his girlfriend asked him worriedly, because of his face red in anger and jealousy.

"I'll take you home."

Rukia walked hand in hand with her bestfriend, who is still grinning happily at her.

"You're creeping me out."

Renji chuckles. " What?.."

"Why are you here Renji?"

"I dont know why too.."

she scoffs. "Oh come on..seriously?"

Renji walks in front of her and face her. " I'm not lying okay, your dad called me the other day and asked me to come here.. asking me if I want to see you..which I really do..that's why I said yes but I dont think that's the only reason..your father only can answer your question.."

"Really, lets go home then.." she said while taking the lead.

After walking Riruka home, Ichigo goes home pretty tired thinking about Rukia and that red headed guy.

"I'm home.."

Masaki approached him worriedly, hearing the tiredness in his voice.

"Are you alright Ichigo..?"

He just glanced at his mother. "Yeah, just tired Mom..I'm going to my room.."

"But what about dinner.."

"I'm not hungry, I want to rest.." He said and starts walking upstairs.

Masaki sighed, he's been like that lately, always tired..she never heard him laugh again , and she knows that he doesnt even smile anymore..since that day he and Rukia broke up. She bit her lips, was she selfish for not telling Ichigo the truth because of fear that he might get upset at her. _"There are many girls out there, he can move on..he's strong .."_ that's what she always thought but she knows that she was lying to herself, because she knows, what kind of love Ichigo feels for Rukia..that kind of Love that will never change.

Ichigo lied in his bed staring at the ceiling again, he's been like that since the break up, he touch his lips , when Riruka kissed him , he feels disgusted to himself, he wiped his lips using his hand and remembers the way he kissed Rukia, the way her lips taste, the way she kissed him back, the way her lips moved towards him. He closed his eyes tight.

 _"I missed you so much..I miss you Rukia.."_

But a part of his mind kept telling him to hate her, when he remembers what she said that night.

 _"I dont love you anymore.."_

He clenched fist. So that's it! she loved him before but when she realize she doesnt love him anymore, she would just dump him like some sort of garbage.

That part hurt him, made him want to hurt her, to have revenge, to hate her but he cant. Ichigo knows that he loves her more, that he's willing to forget everything just to have her by his side again. He punch his pillow again and again.

He doesnt know what to do, he wants her back so bad to the point that he wants to kidnap her right now..Damn it! what should I do?

 **Rrrings..**

He took his phone out and open it, a message from Riruka.

 **Goodnight Baby ,sweet dreams..**

He stared at it for a while and made a decision, he'll do anything to have Rukia back in his life again even if he have to use someone, he doesnt care just to have Rukia back, he wont care.

Rukia sat at the dinner table with her family waiting for her father, she wants to asked him about Renji she's curious why her father called her bestfriend and asked him to come here and with Momo. When she got home earlier she was so happy seeing Momo waiting for her, she asked Renji why Momo is with him, he said that he cant leave his sister behind with his six brothers, they dont know how to take care of her or they doesnt even care about her so Renji decided to take Momo with him.

"Soo Abarai-kun you know Kuchiki-san since you were kids?" asked Inoue curiously.

"Yes, I know her so much that I can read her mind easily.." Renji said and winks at her.

Rukia smirked. " Oh really, why dont you try and read my mind now?"

Renji stared at her and said. " You're thinking , how long am I staying?"

"Uh no.." she said shaking her head. " I'm thinking about that tattoo above your eyebrows..and it looks ridiculously funny.."

Inoue and Momo starts giggling and Rangiku trying to hold herself from laughing seeing Renji's face red from embarassment.

"You never changed..you're always mean shorty.."Renji said while pouting playfully at her.

"I'm glad you know that fruithead!" She smiled for the first time, since the break up she cant smile because of guilt, remembering Ichigo's face expression that night. It was too painful seeing the one you love in pain because of you.

The sound of a car stopping outside interrupted them, Rangiku stood up and approach Byakuya kisssing his cheeks lightly.

He sat down and his eyes caught Renji sitting beside Rukia.

"You're here."

Renji stood up immediately and held out his hand. "Yes, I'm Abarai Renji..and my sister Abarai Momo.." he said pointing his sister.

Byakuya took his hand. "Yoruichi told me about you, you must be curious why I asked you to come here.." He sat down. "She told me that you stopped studying because your parents cant afford it, and that you have six more brothers who doesnt have a job."

Renji nodded slowly. Byakuya stared at him.

"I will get to the point, I want you to stay here, I'll pay for your studies and I understand your concern about your sister that's why she can stay here with you..questions?"

Renji mouth was opened in shock, Rukia was pretty shock herself.

"Why?" Asked Renji.

"I want you to take care of Rukia..be with her all the time, protect her and never let any guy comes near her..she needs to focused on her studies.."

Rukia scoffs in disbelief. " You want Renji to be my bodyguard? What for Dad?"

Byakuya stared at her. " I just told you the reason.."

"Really? I think the real reason is, you're afraid that me and Ichigo will get back together! because you dont trust me.."

"Its not a big deal Rukia.."

Rukia stood up ,slammed her hands on the table and glared at her Dad, she felt a tear escaped her eyes. " Not a big deal?! You just ruined my life!" and runs upstairs to her room leaving her family shock and speechless.

Byakuya stood up and goes to his room silently, with that gloomy expression on his face.

"I'll talk to her.." said Renji and followed Rukia to her room, he knocks softly.

"Come in.."

He came in, found Rukia crouching beside her bed, he knows that she's crying.

"Hey.." he said and sat beside her. " What's the problem Rukia?"

She looked up, Rukia wants to tell him, she knows Renji all her life and everytime she had problems, he's always there for her, ready to helped her. Renji is like a brother to her and she trust him completely, that's why she decided to tell him everything.

After a few minutes of listening to Rukia's story, Renji sighed.

"Does he know? I mean that Kurosaki guy..does he know that her mom accidentally killed you mother Rukia?..

Rukia shook her slowly. " No, he doesnt know.."

His eyes widen. "What?! You should tell him then! I mean..he does have the right to know.."

She glared at him angrily. " How?! how should I tell him Renji! Huh?!"

He closed his eyes calming himself. " Rukia..you hurted him! you should gave him a real reason why you broke up with him! trust me, I know that feeling, someone dump me before and it hurts ..really hurts especially when you love the person who dumps you.."

Rukia stood up ,tears flowing from her eyes. "And you think I'm not! It hurts Renji! it hurts so much that I almost died in pain.." She sobs. "w-when I saw him being with another girl..when I saw him kissed her..i-it hurts ..I know I deserved that, but I cant take it anymore..i-i cant Renji.."

Renji stood up and embrace her tightly. " I'm sorry.."

She sobs at his chest. " I cant go to school.."

"Dont worry..I'll be there too..I'm your bodyguard now remember?" He chuckles softly.

Rukia closed her eyes, wishing that tomorrow wont come.

Ichigo walks to his seat and sat silently, after a few minutes his girlfriend arrived.

"Good morning babe.." says Riruka and kiss his cheeks.

Tatsuki stared at them and, shook her head. _''Poor Ichigo..''_ she knows all about it, Ishida and Chad too. They tried to talk to him about it but, Ichigo dont want to talk to them. She sighed.

"How do I look today?.. how's my new hairpin baby.." Riruka said pouting cutely at him.

Tatsuki scoffs and made noises, pretending that she was vomitting, causing Kiego to laugh out loud.

Riruka glared at them. " Ichigo you should shut them up!" .He ignores her but when he saw Rukia came in, he grabbed Riruka and sat her on his desk, his arms on her waist and smiling at her fakely.

"You look beautiful today.." He said while watching Rukia at the corner of his eyes.

Rukia however calmed herself, she was ready for this, she remembered Renji's words last night.

 _"Dont let it show..that it hurts you.."_

She breath deeply and cleared her throat, her classmates attention was on her.

"We have a new classmate, he's my childhood friend..I want you to meet Abarai Renji.."

The sliding door opened and Renji came in, bowed his head and introduce himself, his eyes caught someone , a girl glaring at him, he blinked twice. _"I know her..wait she's.."_

"You!" The girl pointed angrily at him.

"You!" He pointed at her too.

"What are you dong here Monkey face?!"

"I should asked you the same thing amazon girl!"

Rukia stared at Renji and Tatsuki, why are they acting like that.?

"Do you know each other?"

"No!" They said in unison.

And the bell rings. Riruka goes back to her seat, while Ichigo staring at Renji.

 _"That guy is Rukia's childhood friend.."_ He thought, a part of him was happy that Renji was just a friend of hers but..what if that guy have feelings for her? What if he wants Rukia to be his girlfriend?.

He clenched his fist. _"I wont let that happen.."_

Later that afternoon, the girls played volleyball, Rukia was one of them. The boys was just watching and whistling at the girls the whole time.

Riruka was at the same team as Rukia, she hates it but she have no choice, she glanced at her boyfriend and wave at him, but it seems that Ichigo didnt saw her, he followed his gaze ..Riruka clenched her fist, Ichigo was not looking at her but at the girl in front her, at Rukia.

Riruka gripped the ball tighter in her hands, she was upset and throw the ball absentmindedly, hitting Rukia on the head hard.

She gasped, and the girls stopped their game, Rukia sat on the ground clutching her head.

Ichigo came to her side worriedly..

"Are you alright Rukia?.." He asked softly.

She nodded, she cant speak in front of him now..he's soo close ,she could smell his scent.

"Are you sure?.." He glared at Riruka. " Why did you do that?!"

"I-It was an accident.." said Riruka nervously.

Ichigo stared back at Rukia horrified. " Your nose is bleeding..Damn it! I have to take you to the school clinic.." He carried her bridal style, Rukia just stared at him, she cant believe what's happening..

"I'll take care of her."

Ichigo glared at the red headed guy in front of him and held Rukia tighter.

"I can do it myself.."

Renji smirked at him. "But I'm her bestfriend.."

He gritted his teeth. "Well I'm-" He stop. _"What am I? What am I to her?"_

Renji took Rukia from his arms and carried her. "You dont have any right for her..just go back to your girlfriend.." he said and left Ichigo stunned, clenching his fist hard.

He stared at them walking away from him, while that guy carrying her, Ichigo's blood boil seeing the way Renji hold her. _"Rukia.."_

Ishida saw what happened, especially Ichigo's face expression, its very obvious that he still love her..why cant he just tell her and get back together..

He approached Tatsuki, who was feeling sorry for her childhood friend.

"Do you want to help him?"

Tatsuki raised her eyebrow. "How?"

Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose and grinned. "I have an Idea.."

 **Thank you so much for reading and Reviewing the last chapter.**

 **I know now that my characters are OOC but Hey! its a Fanfiction..we can write anything we want right..:)**

 **I want to tell you, my readers that I wont update for a week because of personal family problems but dont worry I wont stop writing this story...**

 **To blissbeat: You're right its kinda weird them calling each other by their last names, I'll think of a way to change that..:)**

 **To jfm12b: Thank you for your review..that was so flattering..I dont know if my story deserve those words but thank you..thank you so much..:)**

 **To gabripuchu2012: Dont worry, I wont forget...i'll continue this because I have lots of Ideas, the problem is I'm having a hard time explaining it in English.. everytime I wrote it, I'm having a nosebleed..but I'll try my best:)**

 **To Keira14: Thank you for telling me about reading the manga online..WoW! Ichigo was soo Hot!**

 **And thank you for my guest reviewers..**

 **as always.**

 **Read, Review or Criticize..**


	19. Chapter 19

Byakuya walks downstairs carrying his bag, he's going to a business trip and he wont be back for a month, Rangiku approach him and help him get his bags in the car.

"Take care darling.." says Rangiku and kissed his cheeks.

"I will.. " He looked at Renji who was standing at the front door. "Take care of my family for me..since you're the only guy left here.."

Renji smiled and nodded at him which he did in return, when little Toshiro throw himself in his arms and pouting cutely at him.

"What about me Dad?..I'm a big boy now..I can take care of them.."

Byakuya smiles and pat his son's head. " I know you will..." He kissed Toshiro's head and looked for Rukia, he wants to see her one last time before he leaves. Renji knew Byakuya was searching for his daughter, he walks towards him and said in s soft voice.

"She's still in her room, I think she wont come down.."

Byakuya nodded sadly , since that day Rukia broke up with her boyfriend, she never talked to him or even looked at him. Byakuya knows she's mad at him and that she was hurt but he keeps telling himself it's for her own good.

 _"Really? Are you really doing this for her Byakuya?"_

He remembered Rangiku's words. What if she was right?

He shook his head, he cant be distracted today. "I have to go.."

"Have a nice trip darling.." says Rangiku

"Take care Byakuya-san.." says Orihime in a cheerful voice.

''Bye Daddy.. come back soon.." says Little Toshiro while holding his Mom's hand.

Byakuya glanced at his family one last time and goes inside the car, once inside he stared at Rukia's window and promise himself that he will fix everything when he comes back and maybe let Rukia have her happiness be back to her, he cant stand seeing his daughter miserable anymore, no matter what he does, he cant change her, he cant make her forget, he cant change her feelings because he knows now what kind of love Rukia feels for Ichigo, the kind of love that will never change.

Byakuya closed his eyes. " Hisana would want her to be happy.." He opened his eyes and smiles, he starts the engine. _"I'll be back soon..wait for me Rukia.."_ and left for his destination.

Rukia watched her father leave from her window, she wants to bids him goodbye before he leave but she doesnt know how to talk to him anymore..it feels like he was a stranger again. Rukia loves her father but she knows she hate him too, even though she understand why her father was acting like that because he loves her mother so much but..Rukia thinks that its time to move on..

She lay back on her bed, she doesnt know if she can keep the 'not affected act' everytime she saw Ichigo flirting with that girl. _"That idiot! doesnt he know that it was killing me.."_ she closed her eyes and images of Kurosaki Ichigo entered her mind, His smiles, his cheesy words, his romantic gestures , his kisses and everything about him.

Rukia covered her face with her pillow and cried. " I miss you..I miss you so much Ichigo.."

"He'll be gone for a month right?.." Orihime asks her mother while jumping excitedly.

"Yes..and why are you seem excited about it?'' Her mom said, eyeing her in suspicion.

She chuckles nervously, shaking her head furiously. "No..it's nothing mom.." she said and runs inside the house. Orihime sighs in relief. _"Oh that was close..I cant let anyone know about our plan.."_

 **Yesterday: Friday 5 PM**

Orihime was walking home alone that afternoon thinking about what happened earlier , she sighs and feels sorry for her sister. She knows how much Rukia missed Ichigo, the way she stared at him when he was not looking , the way she clenched her tiny fist hard when he was flirting with his girlfriend, the way she stole glances at him and have that longing expression on her face. Rukia missed him, she missed him a lot.. but why did she broke up with him in the first place? Orihime remembers asking her sister the other night while doing their homework.

 _"Why did you broke up with Kurosaki-kun?.."_

 _She remembers that look on Rukia's face, pain and hate._

 _"Its for the best.."_

She didnt understand her answer, but Orihime knows that it pained Rukia and hate herself for doing that to him.

"If only I could help her.."

"Do you really want to?"

Orihime turned around startled and gasp softly when she saw who's the owner of the voice.

"Hi..Inoue-san.." Ishida said, smiling at her.

She gulped the last time she talked to Ishida Uryu was that day he confessed to her, it was kinda awkward from the start, what happened really was..she was walking to school when she passed a cat up the tree, she feels sorry for the little kitten and tried to help it by climbing the tree of course that's when Uryu saw her.

"Inoue-san..you should come down here..please.." says Uryu worriedly at her.

"No wait..I almost got him..just a bit more.." she said reaching more,Inoue stretch her hand and reach for the kitten. " Aha! I got him!" she said happily and at the same time the branch she was stepping cracked causing for her to fall.

Uryu watched in panic when he saw Inoue falls from the tree, he runs to her fast and catch her. He landed on his back while Inoue was on top of him. He was thankful that he was able to catch her at the right time but...he can feel something soft on his lips..Uryu opened his eyes and stared at the woman on top of him, her eyes wide in shock.

He blinked twice, her face was so close to him, he could smell her perfume too and most important her lips was on his own in other words they're kissing!

Both of them stood up quickly, looking away from each other embarassed.

Inoue feels her heart, its beating so fast..she never felt like this before even for Ichigo.. _"Why am I feeling like this towards Ishida-kun?"_

"Inoue-san.."

She turned around slowly..Uryu was standing in front of her and staring at her seriously.

"I like you.."

Her mouth opened slightly, she cant believe it. Ishida Uryu the class president, the smartest guy in Karakura High likes her..

"No, I dont just like you..I love you Inoue-san.."

Now Inoue's jaw drop, Did he really said that?

"I loved you for a very long time..since that day Tatsuki introduce you to us...I was in love with you at first sight, when I get to know you..the real you..I-I fell in love with you more.."

She stared at him confused. " Why didnt you tell me before?"

He looked away with that sad smile. "Because you liked somebody else and it was my bestfriend.."

Orihime remembers after that she ran away, she was confused for her own feelings and was scared that she might hurt him so she run away and avoid him since that day, but she knows a part of her was happy about it and that's what confused her more...

Orihime stared at him with a blank expression on her face.

Uryu knows what she was thinking, he cleared his throat , brought back Inoue to her senses. "Dont worry, I'm not here to talk about what happened that day..I'm here to talk to you about Kurosaki and your sister..."

She blinked. "What about them?.."

" You said you want to help her right..well we're planning to help Kurosaki too..me,Tatsuki and Chad and if you want to joined us.."

"Yes!" she said excitedly. " I will join you.."

They walked to Ishida's house, found Tatsuki and Chad standing outside waiting for him.

"Oi Ishida! what took you so long..and why Orihime is with you?.." Tatsuki asked.

"She wants to help Kuchiki-san, that's why I told her to join us.."

"Really that's good..."

Orihime nods slowly. " Hmm..I want to see her happy again.."

They goes inside the house and sat at the couch, waiting for Uryu who was preparing snacks for them, after a few minutes he came back with cookies and juice.

"Sorry..that's the only snacks I have.."

"Just tell us about your idea already.." Says Tatsuki she was not a patient person.

"Before that..we need help first.."

Orihime stared at him curiously. " What do you mean Ishida-kun?"

"I mean Abarai..he was always around Kuchiki-san, we need his help.."

Tatsuki scoffs. "That Monkey face cant help us..besides he is Kuchiki's bodyguard..if you tell him our plan he will oppose us for sure.."

Ishida push his glasses up. "Not if he's on our side..right?" he looked at Chad who smiles and gave him a thumb up sign.

Orihime claps her hand in excitement. " Wow..good idea! we should ask him to join us!"

He nodded and grinned. " Now..this is my plan.."

 **Monday: 6 AM**

Rukia walked to school with Renji that morning, when they arrived at the front gate Tatsuki approach them.

"Kuchiki can I talk to monke- I mean Abarai for a moment?.."

She nodded and looked at Renji who just shrugged at her. " See you later Renji.."

Rukia walked towards their classroom but when she was in the hallway, her heart sunk again at the scene in front of her. Ichigo was kissing Riruka again or more like eating her face.. it seems like he's kissing his girlfriend too hard.

She shook her head and closed her eyes tight. _"Remember what renji said..remember what he said.."_

 _"Do not let it show..that it hurts.."_

She took a deep breath and calm herself. _"It's alright Rukia..it will be over soon.."_ she slowly walks past them, chin up and act like nothing happened.

Everytime he remembers it, his blood boil and he wants to kill Abarai Renji. Ichigo doesnt like the way that guy acts towards her, like he owns Rukia. Damn it! Everytime he saw them together, everytime he saw that Renji flirts towards her, Ichigo wants to grab Rukia away from that guy and kiss her in front of everyone, mark her as his so that no other guy would ever want touch her again.

"Ichigo..lets go to the mall after class ..please.." Riruka was whining annoyingly at him, he sighs.

He saw Rukia walking towards them.. alone? Where's the cocky bastard?

Ichigo shook his head and grab Riruka toward him, surprising his girlfriend.

"Do you want a kiss?" he asked while his eyes on Rukia.

Riruka nodded and tiptoed meeting his lips at first it was slow but when he remembered the anger that he felt when he watched Renji carried Rukia away from him, he clenched his fist and kissed Riruka hard. When Rukia walks past them he pulled away and stared at her back sadly.

 _"Doesnt it hurt her? why she wasnt jealous? does she know that it kills me when she acts that she doesnt care.."_

A few hours by and it was afternoon, Rukia was the last one to finish her essay she gave her papers to her Sensei and starts walking outside the classroom when she saw Orihime walks toward her carrying loads of books.

"I need your help Kuchiki-san.."

''What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Can you please take these books to the library, I borrowed this last friday and the librarian told me to arrange it but I cant do it now.."

"Why not?.." she said eyeing her sister suspiously.

Orihime chuckles nervously. " Ahm..well ..because..because I have a date..yes that's right! I have a date and I'm late.."

Rukia nodded slowly and smiles, _" So..that's why she looked nervous..she doesnt want to tell me..wonder who is it?"_ She took the books and carried it. "Alright go now..you cant make him wait for you..especially on your first date.."

Orihime smiles gratefully and starts walking away when she remembers what Uryu told her. She turned around and stood in front of her sister. "Ahh! your phone! give me your phone Kuchiki-san!" she said in a very loud voice.

Rukia stared at her like she was crazy.

Inoue mentally slap her face for what she did, she cleared her throat and smiles. " I mean..may I borrow your phone Kuchiki-san? mine's out of battery..I'll give it to you when I get home.."

"O-Okay..here.."

Inoue grabbed the phone and starts running away from her. " Dont worry Kuchiki-san..I'll explain to them why you're not going home early tonight!"

Rukia shook her head, _"What does she mean by that?"_ she really cant understand Orihime sometimes. She walks towards the library, she walks inside. _"Where's the librarian?"_ she glanced at her watch, it was 5PM she have to start arranging these books or she wont be home on time for dinner.

She walks to the shelves and starts arranging the books she was carrying, some of it was arrange alphabetically and some of it was arrange by subjects.

 _"Did she read all of this ..in three days only?"_ she thought.

One book caught her attention and her eyebrows furrowed upon reading the title.

 **'How to fix my own Washing Machine'**

Rukia scratched her head absentmindedly. _"Why was Inoue reading this book? the washing machine in our house was not broken.."_

She just shrugged it off and resume her work. After like an hour she was done, Rukia glanced at her Chappy watch its 7 PM, she silently cursed herself she was enjoying herself and forgets about the time.

"Oh..I think its already dark outside.." She took her bag and walks to the door, she turned the knob to opened the it but she cant, she tried it again, she cant open it!

"Hello! is anyone outside! I'm still here! can you please open the door! its lock!"

No Answer.

Rukia stood still, _"Wait a minute..no one's outside and the door is lock..that means I'm stuck here all night.."_

Her eyes widen. "I'm stuck here all night!" She starts to panic and pound at the door hard. "Hey! open the door! open it please! I cant stay here all night! I cant.." She bit her lips hard. " I-I'm scared being alone.." Rukia starts to sob softly, after that night when her mother died, she was afraid in the dark her Aunt told her she have some sort of phobia, it's not really dark at the library but she was alone and that scares her more..

"Rukia.."

She turned around startled and her eyes widen in shock upon seeing him in front of her now.

"Why are we in a library? and wh-

Ichigo stared at her , his eyes softened upon seeing that scared expression on her face and it looks like she cried, he walks towards her.

"Are you alright?"

Rukia nodded and compose herself. "The door is lock, can you open it?"

"What do you mean lock?" He turned the knob, he cant opened it. ''Damn it! it is lock.."

"Well dont you have a key?"

"Of course not.."

She stared at him horrified. " What do you mean?''

Ichigo faced her and look straight into her eyes. " I mean we're stuck here all night..you and me..''

Rukia gasped while still staring at the orange haired guy in front of her.

 _"I'm stuck here all night! with him!"_

 **Thank you all for reading and Reviewing the last chapter..**

 **I'm back, i thought I'd be gone for a week or more but I kinda missed your reviews so I thought i should update...**

 **To Wolfgang: Welcome back! na miss kita ha! :D Thank you for your time, even though you're busy..reading my fic I appreciate it soo much!**

 **And to my new reviewers..thank you for your time too..:)**

 **REad, REview or CRiticize..**


	20. Chapter 20

Ichigo glanced at the petite woman crouching beside him, its a few hours later when they found out that they're trap inside the library, Rukia was silent staring at the floor and obviously nervous, he knows why.

He sighs. " You dont have to be nervous ..I dont bite, you know.."

" I'm kinda scared.." she said still staring at the floor.

Ichigo stares at her intently. " Why?"

"Since my Mom died.. I was scared of the dark and scared being alone too.. everytime I remembered that night when she was hit by a car-

" hit by a car? I thought you're Mom died because of giving birth to you.. like you said.."

Rukia bit her lips and mentally slap herself, she almost said the truth.. she stood up quickly and stood beside the bookshelf , she knows that he's staring at her, she can feel it.

She cleared her throat. " By the way.. how did you get here? I think you're not the type of person who loves reading books..."

He smirked. "You're right.. I'm not here because I want to be here.."

Rukia raised a brow. " What do you mean?.."

He stared at the ceiling trying to remember what really happened.

 **EARLIER THAT DAY...**

 _He was walking at the hallway, when Tatsuki called him._

 _"Ichigo.. can I ask you a favor?"_

 _he stared at his bestfriend. " What?"_

 _"Can you return these books in the library? and arrange it.. " she said showing him a bag full of different books._

 _Ichigo eyed the books and wince, it would take forever to arrange those books and he had to go home early tonight. He sighs and shook his head. " I'm sorry Tatsuki..I have to go.."_

 _He turned around when Tatsuki grabbed his arm harshly and turned him to her._

 _"Oh come on.. be a gentleman and do it!"_

 _He scoffs at her. " Why cant you do it yourself?"_

 _"I have a part time job to go to..didnt I tell you? since last month , I've been assistant instructor at my Dojo"_

 _He wince and said in a mocking voice. " Really? I'm glad I quit your dojo, I refuse to call you Sensei.."_

 _a vein popped up Tatsuki's forehead. "Shall I force you to call me that right now?" she said while glaring at him._

 _He glared back. " no thanks.. and find someone else because I'm not your servant to follow your damn command! " Ichigo starts walking away, sighing in annoyance._

 _Tatsuki stared at his back grinning, her finger on her chin. " Fine then.. lets do it the hard way.."_

 _He walks past the library and stops when he saw Rukia inside, she was busy arranging the books on the shelf. Ichigo stared at her, head to toe. She's perfect her raven hair, her petite form , her innocent face.._

 _he stared at her longingly, " I would do anything just to have you back .."_

 _"Wish granted!"_

 _He turned around quickly, found Tatsuki behind him grinning evilly.. his eyes caught the suspicious look on her face. He knows that she's thinking about something and he is sure that its not a good thing.._

 _"I dont know what you're thinking but.. dont do this Tatsuki.." he said raising his hand in a defensive position._

 _"Oh dont worry.. I'm sure you'll like it.." she said smirking and before Ichigo knows it , Tatsuki punch his stomach hard._

 _"Damn it.. your strong.." he said while holding his stomach in pain and before he lost conciousness he glanced at Tatsuki who was smiling at him and he heard her say.._

 _"I'm doing this for you Ichigo..I'm giving you a great chance for her"_

He sighs after remembering what happened, Tatsuki is really violent sometimes, so this is what she means , trapping him in the library with Rukia.. it's not a good idea but..

 _"She was right.. this is a great chance to talk to Rukia about us.."_

He shifted his gaze to Rukia who was leaning at the bookshelf.

"Rukia.."

"Hmm?.."

"Why did you broke up with me?.."

She froze, Why is he asking her like that? she heard the seriousness in his voice which is making her nervous.. she cant answer him, she doesnt know how..

"I-I thought I already told you.." she said looking away from him.

"Yeah.. you did but.." He stood up still staring at her. " I dont want to believe it..I cant.."

Rukia gulped , his burning gaze towards her sending a shiver down her spine, he started walking towards her and cornered her. Rukia 's back was on the bookshelf while Ichigo's two arms are beside her locking her in place.

She can smell his scent, she can hear his heart beat, she can feel his burning gaze and its making her crazy. Rukia eyes shifted on his lips, oh how she longed for it .. .

she closed her eyes, trying to control herself.. she cant do this.. Rukia promised her father, she would not break her promise.

"What do you want Kurosaki?" she asked in a cold voice.

"You..I want you Rukia.." and he kissed her, he kissed her hard and passionate surprising her, she punch him at first trying to get out of his hold but when the kiss started to get deeper, she melted in his arms and kissing him back fiercely, showing him how much she miss it.

Ichigo groans when Rukia started kissing him back, it feels so good, he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight and Rukia wraps her own around his neck. He kiss her lower lips tasting it.. feeling it.. and goes back kissing her lips deeply. He doesnt want to stop.. he wants her, he can feel it in his lower region, everytime Rukia moans in his mouth. Ichigo wants to take her now..

He opened his eyes and then it hit him. Rukia is kissing him back.

He pulled away and stared at the woman in front of him.

Rukia however was out of breath after he pulled away, she bit her lips. _" Why did he stop? I want more.."_ she looked up at his face and confused when he's smiling at her.

"You love me.. I can feel it.. you still love me Rukia, you lied.."

SILENCE

They stayed like that for a few minutes, in a standing position with his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck, looking straight into they're eyes, trying to read each other's mind.

"Why? why did you lie?.." he said, almost a whisper.

She swallowed hard, Rukia cant think ..her brain freeze automatically that she cant think of any reason to tell him.

"I-I..." but before she could finish, Ichigo stop her.

" Dont talk, I wont believe it anyway..now that I know it.. you're mine.." He said and claiming her lips once again, he push her more on the shelf kissing her deeply, while his hands started to roam around her body. He caressed her creamy shoulders , stroking it gently. His lips started to kiss her chin down to her neck and to her earlobe while his hand goes down stroking her thighs making her moan.

Rukia can feel the heat from his body, she knows what he wants and she wants it too. She moaned in pleasure feeling him kissed her neck and the way he caressed her body making her shiver.

"Ichigo.. hmm.. "

He kissed her earlobe softly, biting it gently making Rukia gasp.. then he whispered in her ears..

"I miss you.."

He looked down at her face seeing her eyes closed shut and her mouth hung open , he took the opportunity and kissed her lips, pushing his tongue inside her mouth which she did in return. They kissed like that for a few minutes.. tongues clashing, tasting each other. Ichigo pulled away for the need of air.

He smirked. " You like that huh?.."

Rukia scoffs. " You havent change..well lets see if you'd like this.."

She kissed him hard shocking Ichigo for a second but he return the kiss with the same fierce, Rukia starts touching his body, snaking a hand under his shirt, stroking his abdomen.

He moans in her mouth, Rukia's touch is driving him crazy, when her soft hand touch his skin it starts to burn and he could feel his need increase..

" I want you.." he said between kisses.

Rukia mind was shutdown she can barely heard him, she cant when he's kissing her like this, when he's hand is touching her like that..she bit her lips.. all the longing she felt for him , she wants to let it out now and forget everything..

Rukia felt Ichigo hand started to touch her stomach and he's going up to her bra, she moans.. but when he starts to unhook her bra from behind, she remembered 'her'. Rukia pushed him away and her mind starts to work again.

The both of them was out of breath because of their fierce kissing, Ichigo stared at her confused wondering why she stopped him.

"We c-cant do this.." she said.

"Why?"

Rukia looked straight into his eyes. " Because you have a girlfriend.."

"I dont love her Rukia.. I love you.." he said in a hard voice.

She glared at him. " Then.. were you just using her? to get back at me?"

Ichigo's silence answered her questions, she scoffs in disbelief and starts walking away from him.

"How can you be so selfish? That girl loves you Ichigo! and you're just using her?! I cant believe you..you're- " she sighs. " What have you done?"

"I was desperate Rukia.. I want you back so bad that I'd do anything.. even using someone.. just to have to back again.."

She closed her eyes, its her fault after all .. for breaking up with him like that, that's why he did such a thing..

"We cant do this Ichigo.. you belong to someone else now.. I-I dont want to hurt her.." she said, while walking to the librarian desk sitting at the chair, she glanced at her watch its 8 pm .. she needs to sleep and forgets what happened tonight.

after a few minutes..

Ichigo stared at her sleeping form, her head on the desk and she's lightly snoring.. he reach to her face and tuck her bangs behind her ears. Her words kept ringing in his ears over and over again, she was right, he's been selfish using Riruka just to get back at Rukia.. How could he do that? using someone to get what he wants.. he was not that type of person.. but he did it..

 _" I have to set things straight.. I have to tell Riruka who's the woman I want to be with..that its not her.."_

But he was out of line earlier, he really did want Rukia and it excites him that she wants him too. Ichigo cant stop himself from smiling when he remembered what she did.. she was in heat but able to herself for Riruka..she really is one of a kind.

He leans in and kissed her forehead tenderly ,he smiles. " I'm proud of you midget.."

 **Kuchiki Residence**

Inoue walks downstairs, the lights in the kitchen was turned on and the backdoor was opened, she walks towards it and found Renji outside lying on the grass , staring at the moon.

she looks at her watch its 11 pm already, she walks outside and sat beside him.

"Why are you still awake Abarai-kun?.."

" I cant sleep, I'm worried about her.." He said still staring at the moon.

"No need to.. I'm sure she's fine..I know Kurosaki-kun wont hurt her..and by the way, thank you for helping us..Tatsuki-chan did a good job for convincing you.. " she said smiling at him.

Renji rolled his eyes. " Yeah right.. more like threatening me if I wont help.." He remembered the way Tatsuki ask him earlier that day, she was glaring at him the whole time. '' And I'm not doing it for her.. its for Rukia.. I know how much she loves that guy and I want her to be happy.. she's like a sister to me.."

"She's lucky to have a bestfriend like you."

He looked at Inoue and smiles. " I'm lucky to have her as well.."

The next morning came Ichigo woke up feeling someone hitting his head, he looks up slowly, the school janitor was glaring at him holding the book she use to hit him.

"Get out! I'm starting my cleaning!"

He yawns and stared at the woman with wary eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"6 am already mister!"

He glanced at the desk where Rukia slept but she's not here.. where is she?

The janitor seems to read his mind and answered him.

"She left already.. "

Ichigo sighs in disappointment, he wants to walk her home .. and he's certain that Rukia will start avoiding him again after what happened last night but he wont let her, now that he knows she still loves him, he'll take her back.

He stood up and walks out of the room in a faster pace, he wants to go at Riruka's house and explain everything to her. He would break up with her.

Tatsuki walks to school, humming to herself happily. _" Wonder what Ichigo did last night?"_ she smirked when she remembered the method she used yesterday, Uryu got mad at her too for using force on Ichigo but she cant think of anything else, that's the only thing she's good at.

 _"Maybe he's mad at me for punching him.. but who cares! I did it to helped him.."_

Her phone rings and she opened it. Ichigo sent her a text, she reads it.

 **" Thanks Tatsuki, I owe you.."**

She smiles. " Yeah.. you do idiot.."

Tatsuki message him back, she crossed the street still typing on her phone, when a truck was approaching fast unknowingly for her.

Beeeeeeep!

she turned and froze on the spot seeing the truck coming close to her, she closed her eyes tight when she felt someone grab her and embrace her..

She opened her eyes slowly and saw a red hair in front of her eyes, Tatsuki blinks. Theres only one person she knew who has red hair. Its that Monkey Face Abarai Renji..

"Are you alright?.." he asked softly still hugging her.

He pulled away and stared at her worriedly, he starts checking her body if she was hurt or not.

"Are you hurt?"

Tatsuki shakes her head slowly, she cant believe what she's seeing right now.. he really is worried for her. _" I thought he doesnt like me.."_

Renji smiles but his expression changed into anger. " You Idiot! why are you texting in the middle of the road! do you really want to die huh? !

Her eyes blinks rapidly, trying to register his words in her mind.

"Be thankful I was there to save you!"

Tatsuki scoffs in disbelief. "Thats it!" she said and punch Renji in the face. He touched his face and glared at Tatsuki.

"So that's how you say thank you for saving your life!"

she gritted her teeth. " I was going to say it Idiot! and I dont need a knight in a shining armor so dont save me again!" she said and starts walking away.

Renji stared at her back, he was indeed worried when he saw the truck almost hit her.. he was terrified and runs fast to her praying that he can make it. When Tatsuki was in his arms, he sighed in relief and thanking all of gods for letting him save her. And it confused him worrying for her like that, like she was important to him.

He groans. _"What am I thinking? I must be crazy.. "_

Rukia walks home still yawning, she havent sleep well last night, her neck hurts. She arrived at their house and knock on the door and it was opened by Rangiku who was smiling at her.

"How was your sleepover? did you have fun?''

Rukia raised her brow. " Sleepover?"

"Orihime told me you slept at your friend's house last night.. "

She sighs. That's why Inoue was acting weird yesterday, maybe it was her plan to trap her in the library with Ichigo..and she even made up some story.

" Have you eaten already..?" Rangiku asked, letting her in.

"No.. I'm kinda hungry.. _since last night.."_

"Okay.. go to your room and change, i'll prepare it for you and its alright if you want to skipped class today.. you look tired.."

Rukia nods and walks upstairs to her room. She opened the door and jump on her bed.

Now its time for her to have a good sleep..she lay down on her stomach on her bed, letting her thoughts wander, she remembers Ichigo's heated kisses, his hot lips on her, his tongue meeting hers in their kiss, the way he caresssed her skin. She bit her lips. Her body starting to heat upon remembering last night.

Rukia sighs. _" Yeah.. I'm a teenager...its normal to feel like this.."_ she closed her eyes tight.

"Forget about it Rukia.. he's not yours anymore.."

Ichigo arrived at Riruka's house, he walks to the gate and rings the doorbell, when no one answered he rings it again. He sighs and turned when his eyes caught something, in a distance he sees a guy and a girl making out behind the tree.. he walks over out of curiosity, he could see the boy's face and the girl's back all his eyes can see.

But there's something familiar about the girl, she had a long pink hair and she'd wearing the uniform of Karakura High. Then it hit him. The girl who's kissing someone else now is Riruka!

He walks closer and he heard her say.

" I love you Yukio.."

"I love you too..come on I'll walk you to your school.."

"Thanks.." but when Riruka turned she gasp seeing Ichigo standing behind her.

 _" Did he saw that? Oh.. what should I do?..."_

Yukio was her first love in middle school, they were best friend but when he moved to Tokyo with his family, her world shattered and starts dating whoever she likes. But yesterday Yukio came back which surprised her and confessed his love. Riruka cried after hearing it.. how much she wished for it and it came true, she accepted him with no hesitation.

But she never told him that she's got a boyfriend..

She stared wide eyes at Ichigo's serious face.. she started to get nervous but when he smiles- Wait. He's smiling? He is.. and its weird because he just saw his girlfriend kissing other guy.

Suddenly Ichigo hugs her tight surprising her. " I'm happy for you.."

"Huh?"

He looked at the guy beside her, who was staring confused at them.

"You.. take care of Riruka, she's a good friend.. dont make her cry, got it!" he said and the guy nodded.

"Good.." he faced Riruka, she was staring at him with her mouth hung open. " I have to go.. thank you for everything.." He kissed her forehead one last time and left.

"Who was that?" asked Yukio, feeling a little jealous for what Ichigo did.

Riruka kissed his cheeks and smiles. " That was my bestfriend.. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Masaki walked back and forth in the kitchen, she's worried, Ichigo is not home yet. Well she knows that he slept at his friends house last night, that's what Tatsuki-chan told her but it worries her more. Ichigo is changing everyday, Masaki cant even hear the happiness in his voice like before and she's afraid that they might lose him if this continues.

"Masaki..stop this, think about the baby will you?" Asked Isshin worriedly at her.

"I'm scared Isshin..he change, he's not like my Ichigo before.. and its all my fault.."

Isshin hugged her, patting her back softly.

"She was his happiness.. and because of me, he lost her.. because I killed Rukia-chan's mother.."

"What did you say?"

Both Isshin and Masaki turned around, she stood in horror upon hearing his voice. He heard her..Ichigo heard .

Ichigo stood at the kitchen door, his stared at his parents shockingly. Did he heard right? His mom killed Rukia's mother? he gulped. " Mom.. you were lying right? I mean.. that's impossible..y-you cant kill her mother..right?"

Masaki starts to sob and said in a soft voice. " Its time for you to know Ichigo.. the truth.."

Isshin helped his wife and sat her down a chair for he was afraid she would collapse any minute now.. he stared at Ichigo. " Its true you're Mom killed Kuchiki Hisana thirteen years ago but it was an accident, the accident that caused Masaki's blindness it was that day she accidentally hit Rukia's mother.."

Ichigo shook his head slowly, _" No.. its not true.. my mom didnt.."_. He cant believe, he dont want to believe it..he grip his hair and scream.

"No! please!"

" I did.. and I payed for what I have done..everynight I remember it, everyday my guilt is killing me..but it was an accident.. I never want to kill anyone.. please believe me.." She cried, Isshin wrapped his arms around her.

He bit his lips. It is true. He clenched his fist hard. " Does Rukia knows about it?"

Masaki nodded. Ichigo turned around and dash out the door leaving his parents still in shock.

"Oh..Isshin.."

"We did the right thing.. he has the right to know.."

 **Only two chapters left..:)**

 **First I want to apologize for just updating now..**

 **My grandpa died in july 15 and his burial is july 26.. his passing away caused my mind to stop working and I thought I'd stop writing but Keira-san encourage me and sent those inspiring quotes to me..so thank you Keira 14.. you've been a great help!..:)**

 **And Wow! I got a hundred reviews, it feels good that my first story got lots of reviews! its WOW! you guys are the best! thank you..all of you..:D**

 **And I'm thinking about writing a love scene for the last chapter..kinda want to challenge myself, but if you guys dont like it.. its okay..its just a thought not serious about it.**

 **And thank you for giving me hundred reviews:**

 **Keira14**

 **JFB12B**

 **Wolfgang04**

 **Ayarukia**

 **gabripuchu2012**

 **Achalida**

 **Blissbeat**

 **BlackDiamondRukia**

 **bleachlover**

 **Guest7**

 **guest 1**

 **guest 2**

 **Chinkie**

 **Ichirukifan1**

 **Rukia Heart**

 **Jo Terry**

 **Thank you guys for making me smile..I owe you..:)**

 **Read, Review or Criticize.**


	21. Chapter 21

He runs faster and faster trying to escape the truth he just learned, he cant believe , Ichigo cant believe it. Of all people why his mother? and of all people she could killed accidentally why Rukia's mother?

as he runs he felt tears streaming down his cheeks, the reason Rukia grew up without a mother, the reason she hadnt felt a mother's love.. is his mother's fault.

He stops, gripping his hair and screams louder , he wants to let out the pain he's feeling right now..it feels so unfair.

He sat down on the grass slowly facing the river he and his mom used to spend their time together. He stares at the crystal clear water, wondering about how did Rukia took the news when she found out the truth too, did she hate his mom or forgives her and why she didnt told him anything?

 _"What if that's the real reason she broke up with me before.. it makes sense now..she sacrificed her happiness for me.. for keeping the truth and pretending she doesnt love me.."_

his eyes widen when realization struck him. How selfish he was thinking only about himself, about his pain, how about Rukia the pain she endured when she made that decision just for him, for his family. He bit his lips closing his eyes in pain.

 _"Rukia.. how could I be so stupid.."_

Ichigo stood up watching the sun disappears from the sky, its time for him to make a decision, a decision that will change his life.

Rukia wokes up glancing at the time on the bedside table. 6 PM . She sat up while yawning lazily, leaning on the head board of her bed. Rukia stares at the window beside her, its raining heavily outside and everytime it rains she remembers Ichigo, he said it before that he's afraid of thunder.

 _"I bet he's inside his room, hiding under the blanket shivering like a fool.."_ she smiles at the thought.

" If I'm with him right now ..I'll embrace him and makes him feel that theres nothing to be scared of.." She stares at the pouring rain outside not knowing tears already pouring from her eyes. She closed her eyes tight.

 _" If it hurts you that much why didnt told him the truth?"_

" I cant.."

 _"Why not?"_

"I just cant.."

 _"What are you afraid of.."_

"If I did told him, he'll get mad at his own mother.. I cant let that happen.."

 _"Oh really? I think you're scared that if you tell him , he will leave you first because of guilt.. that's why you broke up with him in the first place.."_

Rukia blinks and sighs. " Oh great.. I'm talking to myself.." but what if she told him before? what would happen now? her eyes caught something on her table , a small book with a guy and a girl embracing each other on the cover. She stares at it. "Who brought this here?.." she doesnt remember buying any book, its some sorf of a romance novel, she doesnt really read books like these since her break up but she's not doing anything now, maybe she should try..

(Not knowing when she was sleeping Inoue came inside her room and put the book on the table Inoue wrote herself.)

Rukia opens it, it only has a one chapter in it she raise a brow and smiles upon reading the names of the characters.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hinamori Momo? who wrote this?.." she wipes the remaining tear in her eyes and starts reading.

'' A young man named Hitsugaya Toshiro a "gangster" whom everyone was afraid of. He is broken hearted over his ex girlfriend. Wanting to get back together with her, he mistakenly sends his messages of despair to Hinamori Momo's cellphone. Momo, not knowing who the messages are from, agrees to meet up with the sender. On a pool hall, Momo and her friend are keen on playing pool. Toshiro arrives and demands that they transfer to another pool table. Momo fights back but Toshiro wins and claims his spot. An angry Momo then watches Toshiro being bullied by, yet refusing to fight back to, a rival group of gangsters. They tease him that "she" would not show up. Hearing this, Momo realizes that the messages were sent by Toshiro. She watches with pity as Toshiro gets beaten. He finds out about his messages for his ex and confronts Momo. To her surprise, he kisses her forcefully and tells her that from then on, she will be his girlfriend as she owes Toshiro for causing him to get beaten. Momo has to pretend to be his girlfriend in order to get his ex girlfriend jealous. At first, Momo refuses and Toshiro bullies her. Momo eventually gives in when Toshiro attempts to commit suicide by jumping from the school's rooftop if she does not accept. The next day at school, Momo is treated like a princess with Toshiro providing her bodyguards. Jealous, some girls at the school start bullying her. Toshiro confronts them and says that no one hurts his girlfriend. Their pretend relationship eventually becomes real and the two confess their love for each other. Toshiro takes Momo to a place where a thousand Sakura trees bloom and he promises that someday they will get married in that place while the petals falls down from the trees and then he kiss her lovingly. When they come back , Momo got scolded by her father and told her to stop her relationship with Toshiro because of her disease but she didnt listen and continues living her life normally keeping her health condition from Toshiro. A few days later Toshiro begins to absent himself from class. Momo then gets an invite from his friend to go see Toshiro who is in the hospital. Worried, she hurries and finds Toshiro's ex girlfriend lying in the hospital bed. She has stage three gastric cancer and was the reason why she broke up with Toshiro. Momo wants her to be happy and live longer, she decided to break up with him. Toshiro tells her to wait for him but she refuses, leaving Toshiro watching as the love of his life walks away from him. 20 years later Momo's health condition became worst and that she is dying. One day when she was sitting in the balcony, Toshiro came and visits her. Momo tells Toshiro about her disease for the first time and tells him that his love kept her alive through those years. She says she is happy for him and very proud of him. Toshiro embrace her tightly as he kiss her lips. Momo smiles and said the words one last time then dies in his arms.

Rukia close the book after reading, a lot of thoughts in her mind.

 _"Why did she broke up with him?"_

 _"Why she havent told him about her disease?"_

 _"Why does she has to be the one to sacrifice?"_

Then Rukia feels something hit her, she jump out of bed up and rush downstairs taking the book with her. She opened the front door and stops when she found Ichigo standing outside staring at her, soaked. She stares at him wide eyes.

"Ichigo what are you doing here?."

He walks to her house and stood outside, for how long? he doesnt know.. he's soaked but he doesnt care, he wants to talk to her now.

After a few minutes the door opened and Rukia stood in front of him. He stared at her, a lot of questions in his mind.

 _"Why did you broke up with me?''_

 _"Why you havent told me about the truth?"_

 _"Why do you have to sacrifice?"_

He grabs her hand outside and runs with her, not caring about the heavy rain , after a few minutes of running he stops.

"Ichigo why -

He embrace her whispering in her ears. " I hate you.. why did you do that?.."

Rukia cant understand his words, suddenly a cold wind blew past them, she shivers lightly and she feels his hold tightened around her.

"Dont you trust me Rukia? Why you didnt tell me? the truth?."

Rukia froze and asked. " What do you mean..?"

He pulled away and stared in her eyes. " I know everything.."

 _" He knows.."_ she doesnt know what to do but to stare at him, she raised her hand and caress his cheeks. Ichigo closed his eyes feeling her wet hand touch his face. She lay her head on his shoulder burying her face on his neck then she whispered.

" I'm sorry.." was all she could say.

"Do you hate my mother?.."

Rukia shook her head and smiles. " I would never hate her.. what happens before was an accident.. I know, I was there.."

Ichigo embrace her tightly feeling her shiver again. " I love you.." he said in a very soft voice.

Rukia looks up his face staring deep into his brown eyes. " I love you too.. and I wont let you go again I promise.." she smiles cupping his cheeks and kiss him, they kiss like they havent done it for a long time, he holds her tight showing her that he wont let her go and she did the same. They kiss like that for a few minutes under the rain, Ichigo pulled away when he felt Rukia shiver again.

" I have to get you out of the rain.." he said and pulls Rukia's hand with him running together with her.

Isshin prepares the dinner for the night since Yuzu is sleeping at her friends house again and so is Karin, he cooks his wife a delicious food when he heard a knock on the front door. He turned off the stove and walks towards the living room wondering who was the person knocking outside.

He opens it and was shock to find Rukia and Ichigo soaked to the bone.

" Come in.. I'll get some towels.."

The both of them came inside shivering, Isshin goes upstairs to their bathroom and took some towels , he peeked at masaki who was still sleeping in their room.

"Here dry yourself.." he said giving the towels to them.

"Where's mom?.." asked Ichigo who was feeling nervous, he doesnt know how to face her after what he learned but he cant get mad at her, she's his mother after all.

"She's asleep, masaki cried a lot after you left.."

Rukia bows her head feeling guilty all of a sudden, she doesnt know why but it feels like its her fault.

" Ichigo give Rukia-chan Yuzu's clothes and after changing come downstairs and lets eat dinner.."

"Come on.. " Ichigo said taking Rukia's hand and walks upstairs , he left Rukia in his room and goes to Yuzu's room to borrow one of her clothes, he found the yellow pajamas he gave Yuzu at her birthday. He walks to his room and opens the door slowly.

" Rukia.. here you can use this, I'm sure it fits-

He stops in his tracks and gulp, Rukia took off her shirt and was standing only in her bra and shorts, he stares at her creamy back to her ass.. oh, how much he wants to kiss her way down to her-

He shook his head cursing himself for feeling like that, he still have a lot problems to solve, he doesnt have time for his hormones. Ichigo cleared his throat.

" Rukia wear this.. its Yuzu's .."

Rukia turned around and walks towards him slowly.

Ichigo swallowed hard, his eyes scan her bare shoulder to her stomach , to her white creamy legs. He just stares at her while she walks slowly to him.

Rukia sees Ichigo's reaction seeing her wear a few clothing, she smirked.. maybe its okay if she tease him a little bit.

" Ichigo am I going to sleep here? with you.." she said still walking towards him, Rukia smiles seeing his expression, obviously trying to control himself.

He walks back. " You can sleep at the twins room , if you want.." he said trying hard not to stare at her exposed skin.

She walks closer. " But I want to sleep with you.." she said in a sexy voice and walks closer to him, Rukia smirked as Ichigo walk back but his back was on the door of his room, she reach out and poke his chest playfully, she grinned hearing him groan.

" What are you doing? .." Ichigo can feel his body started to heat by her actions, she's turning him on. Rukia leans in to his face and Ichigo close his eyes waiting for their lips to meet but nothing happened, he opens it and found Rukia's amused face in front of him.

Rukia giggles. " Oh Ichigo.. you should seen your face..it was priceless.."

He glared at the smiling midget. " You were making fun of me.."

" Yeah I was.." she smiles. " go outside I'm going to change now..or you want to watch.."

" That's what I want.."

She stares at him confused and walks back when he saw his hard and serious expression, Rukia blinks, what she can see in his eyes right now is lust.

"I-Ichigo ..look I'm sorr-

but before she could finish Ichigo carried her and lied her in his bed, his arms trapping hers above her head while he was on top on her, grinning evilly.

" Your fault for heating me up like that.." he whispered as he leans down to her ears. " Now.. you're mine midget.."

Rukia close her eyes as he kiss her again, but this time its rough and full of needs, his hands started to touch her exposed skin, he reach down to her short and opens the zipper, he pulls the short down her legs revealing her white chappy underwear. Rukia moans as she felt Ichigo's hand touch her legs.

Ichigo continued kissing her while his hand taking off her shorts, now she lay under him only in her underwear..he grinned, she looks sexy..

He sat up took off his shirt and pants leaving only his boxers, he hears her moans upon seeing his muscular body. Ichigo leans down and captured her lips once again, kissing her way down to her chest just above her bra. He loves it, he loves the sounds thats coming from her mouth.

Rukia cant think straight , all the strange feelings she felt that night in the library came back to her, the heat, the need , the want.. everything. After seeing him took off his clothes an unwanted moan escaped her lips, damn..that body looks..looks..

she bit her lips. _" What is he doing to me?.."_

As he kiss her Ichigo's hands travelled down her body, touching , groping her exposed skin, when his hand touch the hem of her underwear he stops. Should he take it off and claim her? but what if she's not ready yet..

He stares at her intently.

" Rukia.."

she opens her eyes slowly.

"Hmm.."

He close his eyes and whispers.

" I want you..so badly.."

She smiles and caress his cheeks.

" I want you too.."

Ichigo opens his eyes and kiss her lips lovingly, he wont turn back now .. he kiss her deeper and starts taking off her underwear when a sudden knocks stops him.

" Ichigo, Rukia-chan its dinnertime.." Isshin said and walks away but walks back and said. " Son, try to control yourself.." and he left grinning to himself.

The two teenagers laughs softly hearing Isshin words.

"Come on.. time to eat dinner.." he said pulling Rukia up with him.

Rukia crossed her arms, still in her underwear. " We still need to change.."

" Yeah you're right.." He turned around his back facing Rukia, he started taking off his boxers in front of her, Rukia gasped and turned around quickly while blushing furiously.

" How dare you took off your clothes in front of me?.."

He smirked. " Well if dad didnt interrupt, you'll see it anyway.."

She glared at him even though she knew he cant see it.

" I'm done..I'll go downstairs.." He said wearing a blue sweatpants and a white shirt , he opens the door and goes outside but before he close it , he peeked inside.

" You look sexy in your chappy underwear by the way.."

Rukia throws him a pillow playfully as he close the door he winks at her and goes dowstairs.

she stares at the door and smiles. " You dont know how much you turn me on.." she said and starts changing into Yuzu's clothes.

Ichigo found his father preparing dinner he helps him by putting the plates on the table, he caught his father staring at him and grinning like a maniac.

'' What?"

" Nothing.." Isshin said and resume to his work.

Rukia approach them wearing Yuzu's pajama.

" Oh its fits you so well Rukia-chan.."

Ichigo nods. "Because she's a midget.." he said earning a hard kick from Rukia, he wince painfully and glared at the smiling midget. " Be thankful I love you or else.." he said mumbling to himself.

She sat down and they'd starts eating.

" Wow this is delicious Isshin-san..''

"Why thank you for the compliment..Rukia-chan.."

"Rukia-chan you're here?.."

The three turned their heads and found Masaki standing at the kitchen door with that guilty look on her face, she bows her head.

" Rukia-chan.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.."

Rukia runs to her and hugs her tight while patting her back softly.

" Its alright.. lets forget about it, time to move on Masaki-san.."

Masaki hugs her back. " Thank you.. you're such a nice lady, my son is lucky to have you.."

She smiles, Rukia help Masaki walks to the dinner table and sat her down, the family started eating and the house was full of life again, no tears and sadness only smiles and laughter of happiness can be heard that night. Rukia kept asking Masaki about Ichigo's childhood and everytime Masaki reveals it Ichigo scowls more deeper at the petite woman who was laughing so hard hearing about his childhood.

" And Ichigo was scared of thunder.." says Masaki while remembering those times when Ichigo hides under her blanket because of the thunder.

" I am not.." Ichigo protest while his scowls deepen.

" Yeah.. he told me that before, dont even try to lie about it strawberry.."

He sighs but smiles seeing his Mom and Rukia having a great time.

" By the way Rukia-chan.. do you want to sleep at the twins room?" masaki asked.

"Is it okay if I sleep in Ichigo's room.."

Ichigo glance at her and give her a are-you-sure look and Rukia nodded at him.

" Okay.. but Ichigo promise me you wont do anything to her.." Masaki said seriousness in her voice.

" Yeah Mom.. I promise.."

Isshin chokes at his own food after hearing Ichigo, so no action tonight.. he shook his head feeling sorry for his son.

Ichigo and Rukia gave Isshin a weird look and resumes their eating.

After a few minutes Rukia helps th Kurosaki's clear the table and wash the dishes. After she finish Masaki approach her and hugs her. '' Goodnight Rukia-chan and thank you for everything.."

She smiles and pulls away first. " Goodnight too Masaki-san.." she said and starts walking upstairs, Ichigo follows her.

" Ichigo.. remember you're promise.."

Ichigo leans in and kiss his mom's cheek. " I will, goodnight Mom.."

Masaki was left standing at the stairway, she felt Isshin hugs her from the back kissing her neck softly.

" Are you happy now?"

Masaki smiles. " Much more..my son finally got his happiness back to him.."

Rukia and Ichigo walks inside his and he close the door behind him.

" You still want to sleep with me after what happened earlier.."

She lies down his bed. " Hmm.. because I know you wont do it again, I trust you.."

Ichigo lies down beside her. " Right.. you can trust me small person..''

Rukia's eyes twitched upon hearing his insults again, but Ichigo leans in and kiss her frowning brows. He whispers while staring through her violet eyes.

" I cant believe you're with me right now.."

" Me too.." she whispers as she stares into her amber ones.

"What about your father Rukia?.."

" I'll tell him.. "

He smiles. " We'll tell him.."

He wraps his arms around her in a protective manner and Rukia rest her head on his chest.

" Goodnight.. dream about me.." Rukia said as she closed her eyes.

" I will.." he kiss her forehead tenderly and close his eyes while holding her tight, he glance at the petite woman one last time and before he knows it he falls asleep.

 **Since this chapter is short I will add a one more..:)**

 **thank you for your reviews at the last chapter, all the comforting words I appreciate it so much..**

 **oh and the short story was based from the philippine movie " She's dating a gangster" I just thought I need a shortstory and I remembered about it so I used it.. as simple as that...:D**

 **To Wolfgang: Napanood mo na ba ang Kathniel movie na to? Kilig much noh!**

 **Read, Review or Criticize.**


	22. Chapter 22

Before the sun rises the next morning Ichigo stands at the kitchen looking through his sister's cookbook trying to learn how to cook a delicious food for breakfast. Not knowing his father is watching him intently with a big goofy smile on his face.

" You're early.." Isshin said walking up to his side.

He looks up from the book to his father and smiles. "Yeah.. I want to cook something for her .."

"Need help?''

He nodded. He indeed needs help.

Rukia opens her eyes slowly not recognizing the place she's in, she looks around and suddenly remembers what happened yesterday. She lets a small smile grace her lips, yeah..she's with Ichigo now..

The door opens and Ichigo came in carrying a tray with him, he place it on the bedside table and sat beside Rukia.

" morning.." he says , as he leans in and kiss her lips lovingly.

"morning .." She said and smiles sweetly at him. " What's this?.."

"Breakfast in bed.."

"Did you cook it? .." She ask while eyeing the food beside her.

"Yeah, but dad helped.."

"Thanks.." and peck a kiss on his lips.

Ichigo took the tray and place it in front of her, Rukia inhales the scent of his new cooked breakfast, a two piece of bacon, fried rice with fried egg on top and a cup of coffe.

Rukia took the rose beside her **m** eal and wave it in front of his face.

" ooh so touching.." she said fluttering her eyes mockingly.

"That's my dad's idea.."

She took one bite of the bacon and a spoon full of fried rice.

" Do you like it?.."

Rukia nods approvingly. " Yeah.. it's good."

He was unable to suppress a smile as he watches his girlfriend eat all the food he prepared for her and seeing that contented look on her face.

"I should go.. we're gonna be late for school.." Rukia said as she got up .

''Okay, go now I'll clean this."

"Hmm.." she leans in and kiss his lips.

Inoue walks to school happily, she was singing to herself when she saw Uryu emerge from the bookstore near the street. She runs to him and calls his name, uryu turned around and smiles at her.

"Ohayo Inoue-san.."

"Ohayo Ishida-kun..can we walk to school together?"

Uryu nods. " Yeah sure..

They walks in silence, Inoue doesnt know how to open a conversation with him, of course he confessed to her before and she havent given him any answer.

Uryu cleared his throat and smiles trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Uhm.. about Kuchiki-san? what happened after you gave her that book.."

She squeals excitedly surprising Uryu. " After reading it, she runs outside the house ,probably she's with Kurosaki-kun now.."

"Good job, you have a talent for writing.."

Inoue bows her head shyly. " Thanks.." she bit her lips remembering his confession and what she really feels for him, she needs to tell him now.

"Ishida-kun, about your confession.. ahmm.. my answer is-

"No.. its ok forget about it.." he said looking away from her, pain clearly in his eyes.

Inoue stares at him, he's not going to listen to her? fine lets do it in an easy way . She walks closer to him and cupped his face.

Uryu watch her in confused wondering what she's going to do, then suddenly Inoue pressed her lips into his own and pulled away.

" That's my answer .." she said, her face became a bit pink. She walks away slowly with a smile on her face.

Uryu on the other hand was left stunned frozen on the sidewalk, his eyes still wide as plate.

"Inoue-san k-kissed me.." he said while touching his lips, he can still feel Inoue's warm lips on him.

 _"that's_ m _y answer.."_ when finally it sink to him what she just said, Uryu shouts a big 'yes' surprising a few passersby. He bowed his head and apologize to them and starts walking to school, he cant hide the big smile on his face while walking.

 _"She's_ m _y girlfriend now.."_

Ichigo and Rukia walks at the school hallway with intertwined fingers. Rukia heard a few students saying something as they passed them but she just ignore them, not caring about what they says. The couple opened the sliding door in their room as they walks in Riruka approach Rukia for a bone crushing hug.

" Congratulations.. I'm so happy you're together again..!"

She stares at Riruka like the girl is crazy, Rukia glance at Ichigo and he nods at her.

"Thanks.. how about you Riruka-chan?"

" I'm happy now.. so dont worry, is there any chance for us to be friends? " Riruka asks in hope that Rukia would forgive her for everything she's done.

Rukia gave her a genuine smile. " Sure.. "

And the pink haired girl hug her again and said in a sincere voice. " Thank you Kuchiki Rukia.."

She smiles and glance at Ichigo who was smiling too, he stares at her, thanking the god for bringing her into his life for him he's luckiest guy in the world for having a woman like her.

 _" I'm_ _proud of you midget.."_

A month later..

Rukia sat between Ichigo's legs and leans on his chest while watching the sun disappears from the sky slowly, a warm afternoon breeze past them, she inhaled it with that contented look on her face.

Ichigo buried his face on her hair, inhaling her scent. " You're dad is coming back right?.."

"Hmm..tonight" she said still staring at the sky. " I'll try to convince him, maybe he'll understand."  
"Let me do the talking.. I wont let him take you away from me again.." he said and embrace Rukia even tighter, like someone is going to snatch her away from him.

When the sun was already gone and darkness starts to en sky. The both of them was silent staring at the dark sky, both lost in thought.

They were interrupted by Inoue who was running frantically, she stands in front of them out of breath.

"Inoue? what's the matter?"

"Kuchiki-san.. " Inoue said her voice is a little shaky. "It's about Byakuya-san.."

Rukia stands up quickly. " Why? what happened to Dad?"

-x-

They ran to Karakura General Hospital as they arrived Rangiku was crying holding Byakuya's hand. Rukia stares at her father, she gasp seeing his state. Blood all over his face and he can barely open his left eye. He had an accident while driving home a truck crash into his car.

Ichigo stands in the back numb in shock and his gaze turn to his girlfriend. Rukia walks to her father slowly. Byakuya motion for her to walk closer to him and she did.

Rukia leans in and her father talks to her. " R-Rukia.. I want t-to talk to h-him.." he said in difficulty.

Rukia calls Ichigo and he walks over to her, he squeezes her hand gently.

Byakuya can hardly speak, he stares at the orange haired guy in front of him and remembers Hisana's last words before she died.

" K-Kurosaki Ichigo promise me no matter what happened tonight, you'll take care of Rukia, you'll love her and never leave her.."

Ichigo just stares at him wide eyes. He knows what he means.

" Dad.. please dont talk like that.. you're gonna be fine.." Rukia said in a shaky voice.

Byakuya cough up blood, Rangiku starts to panic and Rukia starts to cry.

" P-Promise me.."

Ichigo close his eyes, he knows Byakuya's is dying. He glanced at Rukia who was crying calling her father. He embrace her tight as he said.

" I promise.."

Byakuya smiles hearing the boy's word, he stares on his daughter and smiles at her . " Rukia.. I love you my princess.."

Rukia sobs and reached out for his father's hand. " I love you too Dad.."

Byakuya felt light and cold, he knows that he's dying. He glance at Rukia one last time and whispers as he closed his eyes.

" Hisana.. I'm coming.."

The doctor confirms Byakuya's death but Rangiku does not accept this and calls out to her husband, preventing the doctor from drawing up the bedsheet to cover his face.

Trembling Rukia calls to her father and shake him gently.

" Dad.. dont do this to me..please wake up."

Not getting a response, her cries grow heartbroken as she realizes that he's not going to wake.

Ichigo hugs her close and lets her cry on his chest, he cant take it.. seeing her cry like this. It breaks his heart.

Inoue stands in shock, recalling all the moments she's with her stepfather. Her tears starts to fall. He's the one who gave her shelter, who gave her food to eat and clothes to wear. Byakuya gave her a family a brother and a sister, she's grateful to him.

Rangiku embrace Byakuya's lifeless body shaking it violently.

"Byakuya wake up!..please wake up! you cant leave me!"

Inoues goes to her mother and hugs her from the back.

Ichigo walks Rukia outside the room still crying on his chest, he pets her head softly and kiss her forehead tenderly.

"Dad..why? you cant- you cant-

"It's gonna be okay baby.. its gonna be okay.." he holds her gently comforting her.

Weeks later after Byakuya's death, Rangiku and Rukia stands in front of his grave.

" I know Byakuya never loves me.."

Rukia stares at her stepmother intently.

" He just stayed with me because of Toshiro.. but I'm still happy that he didnt leave me when I needed him before.. I love him, I always will."

Rukia hugs her. " Thank you for loving my father Rangiku-san.."

At home Toshiro has been running from room to room, looking for someone to play with him, and wakes up Inoue. She's not in the mood to play with him either.

"Rukia neesan doesnt want to play with me, Hime neesan doesnt want to play with me and mommy doesnt want to play with me too..When's daddy coming home? I miss him.."

Inoue tries hard not to cry in front of her brother, she just hug him close.

" Do you want to play with me shiro-chan?.." Little momo ask cutely.

Toshiro nodded and followed momo outside, Renji walks in and sat beside Inoue..

" Where's Rukia?"

" She's with mom at the cemetery.." Inoue sighs. "what will happen to us now?"

"Dont worry Inoue.. everythings gonna be fine.."

 **Four years later..**

"Four years already past since my father's death , a lot of things happened. I graduated highschool and now studying in Karakura University. I moved out of the house too and lived with Ichigo , we're renting an apartment near the University and we're working part time jobs years ago we found out Dad adopted Inoue so now she's Kuchiki Orihime, I called her by her first name . We're in the same University and she lived with her boyfriend Ishida Uryu. Toshiro and momo already in third grade and Renji working as Tatsuki's assistant in her Dojo club. Nothing change between them they always fight but we know something they dont. They're in love.

"Rukia he's here..!"

Rukia stops typing in her laptop and turned it off, she followed Orihime outside the room.

Today's Ichigo's birthday and they planned a surprised party for him. All of his friends are here. Even Chad.

""He's here get ready guys..3...2...1.." the door opened and Ichigo came in, he was surprised seeing all of his friends.

"Happy birthday Ichigo!" Keigo said.

"You're here.. all of you"

"It's Kuchiki-san's Idea.."

Ichigo walks towards Rukia. " Thanks.." and he kiss her earning a whistle from his friends.

" Time to party!"

After few minutes all of the guys are drunk and was lying on the floor. Tatsuki and Inoue slept at the guest room.

Rukia emerge from the bathroom wearing only a towel to cover her bare skin, she walks slowly to their room and opens the door. She found Ichigo lying on his stomach on the bed his eyes closed.

 _" He_ m _ust be tired.."_

She walks closer to him and massage his back gently while sitting on his ass, she smiles hearing him moan, he likes it.

Ichigo smiles feeling Rukia hands on his back massaging him, it feels good and relaxing. He turned around and his eyes went wide seeing her wearing only a towel to cover her body.

He gulp nervously. " Why are you- I mean- " he close his eyes and took a deep breath. " I thought I told you to stop teasing me.." he said pretending to be angry.

Rukia just rolled her eyes. " I'm not going to tease you.. I'm here to give you my gift for you.."

"What gift?" he asks curiously.

Rukia stood up in front of him and took off the towel letting it fall on the floor, Ichigo's eyes went wide as he felt his face heat up seeing her naked body. He swallowed hard and scans her body from her neck to her breast, to her stomach and down to her-

he felt something stood up in his lower region. Oh God.. he wants her now.

Rukia smirked as she see his reaction and grinned seeing the bump in his pants.

She walks closer and sat on his clothe erect manhood, she kiss him lovingly as she whispers. " I'm ready.. you can have me now.."

He smiles, how long did he waited for this.. but he's inexperienced, he doesnt know what to do or how to pleasure her.

She sees the hesitation on his face, she knows what he's thinking. Rukia started to move her hips slowly on his manhood poking her bare ass.

Ichigo eyes rolled back from the pleasure when Rukia moves back and forth on his throbbing cock. Rukia starts moving faster, moaning .. its feels good, Ichigo's cock is poking her opening the friction is making her crazy.

Ichigo moans with Rukia as she moves faster, he ran his hands all over her body , his hands found her breast he cupped it with his hand squeezing them and more delicious moans came from his girlfriend. Rukia's head thrown back feeling Ichigo's hand cupped her breast she moves even faster, her mouth hanging open.

Ichigo hugs her tight. its the first time he felt this, this amazing pleasure. People says that all guys masturbate but he doesnt, he never did. Ichigo has this image he wants to protect so much, he never did such a disgusting act, but now it changed. Damn it! it feels so good that he doesnt want her to stop. He bite her neck gently trying to muffled his scream of pleasure.

Rukia kept riding his clothe cock and snaking a hand under his shirt, she leans in to his face.

" I-I think I'm cumming..''

Ichigo eyes snapped open and grab hold of Rukia's legs stopping her from moving, both of them was out of breath while staring at each other's eyes.

" We have to do it slow.. I'll make love to you Rukia.." he says as he kiss her lovingly and lied her on the bed.

Ichigo stood up taking off his shirt slowly still staring at Rukia, his eyes filled with lust. He pulled the zipper down and took off his pants leaving his boxers. He smirked seeing erect manhood.

" Look what you did.."

Rukia just shrugs and smiles playfully at him. He climb on the bed and crawl on top of her.

" Not fair.. take that off..'' she said pointing his boxers.

He smirks. " Someone's impatient.." he said while trailing kisses down her neck . Rukia gasp as he kiss her breast, licking it, tasting it. She felt his hand travelled all over her body, to her bare back , to her creamy shoulder , his hand caress her way down there. She arched her into him, her face flush. She panted as he pulled back. Rukia ran her hands up through his soft orange hair.

"Ichigo..."

He understood what she wanted. He removed his boxers exposing his erect manhood. She pressed against it, tempting him, making him groan in pleasure. She grinned slyly as she makes him crazy with her grinding, his eyes rolling slightly.

He positioned himself on top of her, he wants to be inside of her now. He push inside of her slowly, Rukia gasp feeling the pain. Ichigo let her settle to his size first. He gritted and was trying so hard not to move, he doesnt want to hurt her.

Rukia felt a tear flowed from her eyes and Ichigo leans in kissing her lips.

" If it hurts so much, tell me..i'll stop.."  
She smiles, she's so lucky to have a guy like him.

He began to move slowly at first , her arms tightening aroung his neck as she felt him moves faster, thrusting deeper inside of her.

The pain she felt was gone , all she can feel right now is the burning pleasure she never felt before.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt her tightness around him.

" Oh god.." he heard her moan while her nails is digging in his back.

He thrust deeper inside of her and felt her womanhood clenched around him, he knew she was near, he continued thrusting and Rukia scream his name in pleasure as she came. He groans as he came too. He pulled her closer both flushed and panting. He wraps his arm around her and whispers.

" marry me Rukia.."

She stares at him and caress his cheeks lovingly.

" I will..but we still have class tomorrow, time to sleep okay.."

Ichigo chuckled squeezing his body against him, she did the same sighing in content as she heard his breathing. She smiles as she close her eyes.

Before she dreams of fantasy, wishing all of her heart

to find someone who'll love her for who she is.

Now she knew nothing is impossible in life or love

If you believe.

The End.

 **It's done.. and its sucks right! haha.. but its okay fro now on I will focus on reading a lot of Ichiruki fics to i** m **prove** m **yself. Thank you guys for reading this story even though its not a good story but thanks for your ti** m **e.**

 **byakuya's death I planned it fro** m **the very beginning , I want to reunite hi** m **with Hisana in heaven..:D**

 **And if you guys still searching for a good Ichiruki fic to read , I have reco** mm **endations.**

 **I know so** m **e of you already read this but for you who still hasn't.. you should try reading.**

 **'Arranged to be** m **ine, only** m **ine..' by keira14 and her new fic '** m **y love lies bleeding '**

 **and ' Not to be used loosely' by jo terry too. .:) try it.. these stories are a** m **azing!**

 **Thank you for reading and Reviewing..**

 **Keira14**

 **JFB12B**

 **Blissbeat**

 **Guest1**

 **Guest2**

 **Guest**

 **BlackDia** m **ondRukia**

 **Ayr** m **ed**

 **wolfgango4**

 **bleachlover**

 **AyaRukia**

 **and for those of you who read, folllowed and favorited this story..**

 **thank you very** m **uch!**

 **for the last ti** me..

 **Read, Review, Criticize..**

 **You can criticize if you want..:P**


End file.
